Voltron Legacy : Gladiator Force - Season 1
by WarzonePrez
Summary: Commander Twyla, leading the remainder of the Derinja and her small Drule army, is intent on assisting General Dari take revenge for her father's death! The only thing standing in their way...The Voltron Force! Join Aidan, Morgan, David, Lisa and Taye as they pilot three special robots that come together to form Voltron, Defender of the Universe!
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

Countless stars dance in a sea of darkness...

_From days of long ago...from uncharted regions of the universe comes a legend...the legend of Voltron, Defender of the Universe!_

[ Voltron raises his arms, fists coming together over his head. ]

_A mighty robot...loved by good and feared by evil_

[ The stars seem to move, and Earth comes into view. ]

_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the Galaxy. On Planet Earth..._

[ Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is sitting with the High Council, discussing with them the current state of the Alliance. ]

_A Galaxy Alliance was formed. Together with the good planets of the Solar System and far beyond, they maintained peace throughout the universe._

[ Various robeasts begin to fly towards Earth, and visions of Merla, General Binak, and Lord Kanji behind them. ]

_Until...horrible menaces, once thought defeated, returned to threaten the galaxy..._

[ The bay door of the CJE open, revealing Voltron's face. Voltron takes off running, activating the Spinning Laser Blades. ]

_Voltron was needed once more!_

[ Pictues of Jenny, the Air team, Cliff, the Land Team, and Krik and the Sea Team appear. ]

_This is a story...of a super force of Space Explorers...entrusted by the Alliance with the ancient secret of how to assemble..._

[ Voltron swings the Blazing Sword, then brandishes it. ]

_Voltron...Defender of the Universe!_


	2. Episode 101

_**Author's Note** \- And finally, the Fab Five, as kathDMD so graciously coins them, have their own series! This started out slow, but picked up speed at he end! I know everyone's gonna fall in love with this ragtag bunch the same way we have. Let's Go Gladiator Voltron Force!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Kiss Me Deadly" by Lita Ford_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 1 : "Loyalties"**

The doors to the Control Room opened, and Lisa walked in. Several months went by since they returned from Earth, and her pregnancy was beginning to show.

"You wanted to see me, Admiral?" Lisa asked.

"Yes," Kelly replied. "I know things have been quiet the last few months, but I'm concerned about your well being."

"Everything is fine so far," Lisa replied.

"I know," Kelly said. "But with the potential danger to you during missions, there is a possibility your child could be injured. And that's not something any of us want to think about."

"I still feel I can work up till the end," Lisa said.

"I'm not questioning that at all," Kelly replied. "I know you've already made arrangements for leave. But up until then, we may have a solution to make sure when you're piloting, everyone stays safe. Hotaru and I actually made some modifications to your flight suit programming."

"Flight suit programming?" Lisa asked.

"With the upgrades we will be making to the mechas in the next few months," Kelly replied, "Galaxy Garrison sent us some prototype voltcoms. The original designs for these prototypes are similar to the ones the Lion Force uses on Arus, but modified and built by Lieutenant Commander Chip Stoker of Project Defender."

"Chip," Lisa said with a smile.

"One of the functions of the Voltcom is a full suit of armor that will tailor itself to your body," Kelly continued. "We made some modifications to the system to create multiple force shields, so should the mecha get thrown around, it will provide additional protection."

"Understood," Lisa replied.

"That said," Kelly asked, "where's Aidan?"

* * *

Twyla sat in her chair in her office aboard the command ship, studying charts and schematics. Suddenly, General Dari burst through the door.

"Commander!" she shouted. "Lord Kanji is furious with our defeat on Earth, and is even more disappointed that you haven't been able to defeat a bunch of….how did he put it…ragtag misfits piloting giant defunct mecha! And personally, I'm tired of your lame excuses, and plans with no results!"

"It's not our fault Voltron defeated Syn and destroyed the artifact," Twyla said. "If it were merely that pile of junk metal from Terra he was up against, it would have crushed them where they stood! What we need is a more strategic approach…."

"Are you not hearing me?" Dari shouted, slamming her hands on the desk and looking Twyla in the eyes, squinting. "Your plans are incompetent! I ask for revenge, and you keep delivering us defeat!" Twyla silently stared back, the look of a madwoman glaring back at her.

"Are you planning a mutiny….General?" Twyla asked silently. Dari breathed heavily, her anger getting the better of her.

"Of course not," she replied, defeatedly. She turned away from her, walking away from the desk. "I'm just frustrated."

"As well you should be," Twyla replied. Dari turned, surprised. "But we need to channel our frustrations into more devious plans. Let it fuel our desire for conquest. Our forefathers didn't raise the Empire by sitting on their backsides! They turned the greatest defeats into the greatest of triumphs!" She took a breath. "The first thing I think we should do is have your men build a base on Luna."

"Luna?" she asked. "Are you insane?"

"Maybe," Twyla replied, staring her down. "The other thing we need to do is have spies infiltrate their chain of command. If we had access to their systems, knew where the pilots were, had access to their ships, we could wreak such havoc!"

"A spy or two on Terra to execute plans is actually not a bad idea," Dari replied. "I personally want the head of that brazen, cocky Commander of theirs. He will pay for his lies, just like all of Terra will pay for the death of my father and my homeworld!"

* * *

"Dude," Aidan laughed, "what the heck are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Taye replied. "I'm putting what are hopefully the finishing touches on the engine of this hoverbike."

"You've been working on it for years!" Aidan said. "The technology is outdated, and the parts are probably impossible to find!"

"Not if you know the right people," Taye laughed. He opened a box and handed the shipping receipt to Aidan to hold. It read, 'Manset Intergalactic Shipping'.

"I ordered a table from the warehouse once," Aidan said. "Lisa was so ticked when she opened the tiny box and saw it was three inches tall, and meant for a doll house!"

"Give me a bit more credit, Dalloway," Taye said, looking him in the eye. He pulled a shiny, freshly chromed part from the box and smiled. He placed it over an opening on the bike and began attaching it with the thermal rivet bolts it was packaged with. "There. Now, let's see if we can start this thing."

"You do that," Aidan said, backing what he considered a safe distance away. Taye climbed on and dropped the key card into the slot, then pushed a button. The engine began to hum, and the bike gently lifted off the ground.

"Ha!" Taye shouted. "Told ya it'd work! Time to take this baby out on the open road!" He climbed on, revved it up a few times, and engaged the propulser. He began to glide down the short driveway, but before he hit the end, there was a band, and the bike dropped to the ground with a light thud, and smoke came out of the engine. Taye hopped off the bike and tried to wave away the smoke to see what happened.

"Nice bike," Aidan laughed.

"Shut up, Dalloway!" Taye fumed as he dragged it back up the driveway to where he was working on it. "I'll figure this out."

"Thank goodness you're better at piloting a million foot giant robot than fixing hoverbikes," Aidan laughed. Taye muttered under his breath as he began tinkering again.

* * *

"This is interesting," Hotaru said, looking at the monitor. Kelly came up behind her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"As you know, Terra has two moons," Hotaru replied. "Luna, and Nocturna. Their orbits are unique, and very peculiar. But it seems as if Luna has picked up speed. The change is very very slight, and hasn't thrown off anything. But the reasoning is what makes this odd. It's mass has increased. When I tried to perform a surface scan…" She changed the monitor to show her findings. "…this is what I found." The display showed a mass of Drule ships.

"An armada?" Kelly asked. "Did they really think we wouldn't detect their ships?"

"I'm not sure," Hotaru replied. "Do you think we should investigate?"

"Absolutely," Kelly said. "However, I don't want there to be an issue like last time. Have David and Morgan take Beta to investigate. I am going to get Taye and Aidan back here to back them up."

"Yes, Admiral," Hotaru replied, activating the com. Kelly lifted her forearm and tapped a button on her new Voltcom.

"Taye," she said. No response. "Aidan, you there?" No response. "Where the flack…."

* * *

David carefully aimed and fired his blaster, hitting the target with another precision shot. As he took off his ear protection, he heard the com beep. He walked over and turned it on.

"Rackens here," he said.

"Sergeant," Hotaru said over the com, "we need you and Morgan to launch immediately to observe activity we've detected on Luna."

"We'll be right there," he replied. He tapped a button. "Morgan, they want us to the launch area."

"I'll be right there," Morgan replied. "Was just getting a little work done in the gym."

"Don't stress too much," David said with a slight laugh. "We need to check out some activity they spotted on Luna."

"Got it," she replied. "I'll be on my way in five."

* * *

The mountain opened up, and Beta launched from it and into the sky.

"Be careful," Morgan said. "Last time we went chasing after something out here, Aidan flew into a trap."

"I got my eyes peeled, love," he replied. "And Kelly said she's gonna get the rest of the team up here with us soon as they arrive."

"Good," Morgan said. She looked over the scanner. "We'll be in range of Luna in a few minutes. Once we're close enough, I can start getting readings of the surface."

"I don't think we'll have to wait that long," David said. "Look!" As they approached, they saw dozens of Drule robot drone ships waiting for them.

"Better power up the weapons systems," Morgan shouted, keying in commands. "Kelly, we got company up here! Is Dalloway and your husband on their way?"

"I've been trying to reach them," Kelly replied, "but they're not responding."

"Keep trying!" Morgan shouted. She hit several buttons. Beta dodged the laser fire, then pulled out an electrified chain. As it continued to dodge, it swung the chain, knocking out and cutting apart handfuls of drone ships.

* * *

"They're getting too close to the base!" General Dari shouted. "Launch the robeast!" From the construction site, two pylons suddenly pulled apart and crumbled, revealing a heavily armored robot. It let out a metallic-sounding screech before taking off towards the battle.

"What are your orders, General?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I want you to hold back until you see the black mecha," she replied. "When it appears, I want the robeast to focus its attacks on it. I want it destroyed at all costs! Do you hear me? Even if you have to activate the self destruct mechanism, I want it in as many pieces as you can blast it into!"

* * *

"I'm telling you, you're wasting your time," Aidan said.

"And I'm telling you I can get it to work," Taye replied. "I've come too far on this damn project to just give up." He tightened up a few more bolts and was tinkering around when they both heard a BOOM from the sky.

"What the hell was that?" Aidan asked. They then saw something fall from the sky and skid to a stop several blocks away.

"Rackens!" Taye shouted.

"Snart," Aidan shouted. He turned and saw his com blinking. He ran to it and hit the button.

"Dammit, Dalloway, where the flack are you?" Kelly shouted.

"At your place with your hubby," he replied. "What the heck is going on?"

"The Derinja are up to something on Luna," Kelly said. "We sent Beta to investigate, but they were attacked. Now there's a robeast after them!"

"We're on our way," Aidan said, ending the com. "Dude, you got a shuttle?"

"No!" Taye replied. "Kelly took it. How the flack are we supposed to…" He looked down at the hoverbike.

"You're not seriously considering…" Aidan began to say. Taye nodded.

"Oh yeah," he replied. He started it up, and miraculously, it ran. They both climbed on.

"This piece of shit better not blow up with me on it!" Aidan shouted. The Taye engaged it, and it took off, speeding back towards the base.

* * *

"I can't just sit here and watch while that thing wipes the floor with David and Morgan," Lisa said, her fists clenched.

"You're not considering going out there alone, are you?" Kelly asked.

"You got a better idea?" Lisa asked.

"Taye has Gamma's key," Kelly said.

"Then I'll take Alpha," she replied. "I had it in order to set up his Voltcom. Now I guess its time to test mine instead." She placed the key into her Voltcom, and it lit up. "I've piloted Alpha before. I can do this."

"I can't allow it," Kelly said. "That's an order, Sergeant Kaga."

"Then court-martial me!" she shouted as she ran through Alpha's door. Kelly turned to Hotaru.

"You want me to stop her?" Hotaru asked.

"What's the use," Kelly said. The ground outside opened up, and the hatch opened, allowing Alpha to launch.

* * *

"Systems are gonna fail if we keep taking hits like this!" Morgan shouted.

"I wish the Professor had finished the modifications on this thing," David replied. "We're gonna have to rely on good old fashioned hand to hand." Beta held up its hand, and pulled downward, and a sword appeared in it. Beta ran at the robeast, which pulled a sword of its own, and the two clanked together. They continued to exchange blows, and the robeast was stronger, pushing Beta back with each swing.

"This thing's too powerful!" Morgan shouted. If we don't get help soon…" Alpha came crashing out of the sky, tackling the robeast off of Beta.

"About time you got here, Dalloway!" Morgan shouted. "Taking your sweet time again?"

"Wrong Dalloway, Morgan," Lisa replied. Alpha got to its feet.

"Lisa?" Morgan shouted. "What are you doing? Back off before you get hurt!"

"I can't let you face this alone!" Lisa replied.

"Look!" one of the robeast pilots said. "There's the black mecha! You know the orders! Open fire!"

"Don't worry, I got this!" Lisa said.

"Lisa, look out!" Morgan shouted. The beast ran at Black and tackled it hard, sending it flying backwards hundreds of feet and into the side of a building which then partially collapsed on top of it. "Lisa!" The robeast began to charge weapons. "We gotta block it!"

"Already on it," David said, pulling the controls hard. Beta ran to block the robeast from charging at Alpha, but the beast grabbed Beta, skidding to a halt, then tossed it like a rag doll to the right.

"SNART!" Morgan shouted. "Thirty seconds to reboot! Lisa, get up and run!"

* * *

The hover bike let out another loud bang as they approached the base, then skidded to a stop as it dropped to the ground and turned sideways. They got up and ran into the base. Taye and Aidan ran into the Control Room.

"We're here and ready to launch," Aidan said.

"There's a problem," Kelly said, pointing at the viewscreen.

"Who the hell is in…." Aidan started to say. "Lisa?" He watched as the robeast ran to where Alpha was, and as it tried to get to its feet, the robeast picked it up and held it in the air. The robeast pulled its sword and prepared to put it through Alpha.

"No!" Kelly shouted.

"Lisa!" Aidan shouted, powerless to help her.

_To be continued….._


	3. Episode 102

**_KathDMD -_**_ I love writing these guys, you know that! And I take alot of care with Aidan, because he truly is your own creation. I just bring him to life. By the way, I think the ragtag comment was taken from Lord Kanji himself, who's gonna be tying all four stories together! By the way, you haven't seen the last of that hoverbike. Next to kelly, it's turning out to be his most prized posession!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- The Fab Five are back in action! Here is the conclusion to the premier that proves that the Gladiator Force is a force to be reckoned with, and Drule and Derinja should beware when Captain Dalloway makes the call to form Voltron! Rah frickin' rah! (TM)_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Thunderstruck" by AC/DC_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 2 : "Thunderstruck"**

Aidan watched as the robeast went to stab Alpha, but at the last moment, Alpha reached up and grabbed the sword, holding it back.

"I told you, I got this!" Lisa shouted, fighting the controls to hold off the beast's advances.

"We gotta get out there," Aidan demanded. "Taye, I'm riding with you. We need to get to her NOW!" They turned to run.

"Dalloway!" Kelly shouted. The two turned to look quickly and Kelly threw something at Aidan. He caught it and looked at it. "Your voltcoms." She threw one to Taye. "You'll need it." Aidan wrapped it around his forearm, and it locked into place. It powered on, and a suit of black armor surrounded him. He looked over to see Taye in red. He nodded to Kelly, and the two took off through the bay doors to Jet Gamma.

"How much longer till we're back up?" David asked.

"How about now?" Morgan replied.

"I could kiss you!" he replied, pulling hard on the controls, forcing Beta to its feet.

"Sweet talk later," Morgan replied. "We got a robeast to stop." Beta ran at the robeast and humped on its back, grabbing it from behind and holding on for dear life.

"How about this," Lisa said, hitting a button. Alpha's eye laser fired, and the robeast reeled back, falling to the ground with Beta.

"What are you doing?" the officer said. "Strop the Black Mecha! Don't let it get away!" The remaining ships opened fire, and Lisa tried to block as much of it as she could.

"Flack!" she shouted as Alpha staggered backwards. "Rackens, they're targeting me! I don't know why! Shielding is down to thirty percent! If they come back for another round, they're gonna start breaking through the plating!"

"We're trying!" Morgan shouted as they wrestled with the robeast, trying to keep it pinned. "This robeast is tough!"

"I got you in my sights!" one of the robots in a fighter said. He flew right at Alpha's head, full speed. "For the Empire!" It suddenly blew up just as it got close. Lisa turned Alpha to get a look, and saw Gamma approaching, bow drawn.

"Dammit, Lisa!" Aidan jokingly snapped. "What did I tell you about touching my stuff?"

"I'm not purposely trying to break your robot, Dalloway!" Lisa snapped back. "These things are targeting me for some reason!"

"I'll try to make my way back up to you once we form Voltron," he replied. He leaned over to Taye. "You gonna be alright solo?"

"I'll manage," he laughed.

"Alright, Lis," Aidan said, "if they are targeting Alpha, we're gonna have to work fast, and the first step is making you a moving target."

"Got ya," she replied. Alpha took off into the air, and the ships began to follow. The robeast elbowed Beta and took off as well.

"What did you do to tick these guys off?" Taye asked. "Are they after you, or Alpha?" Aidan's eyes widened.

"They're after me," he said. "Lis, lead them off the coast. I have a plan."

"A plan?" Taye asked.

"Yep," he replied. "I don't think the robot fighters are capable of going underwater. The mechas definitely can though…."

"I see where you're going," Taye said.

"I'll explain everything once we've stopped this robeast and driven back the Derinja," Aidan said.

"I'm over the water, Aidan," Lisa said.

"Then dive!" Aidan shouted.

"Going down," she said, pushing the controls forward. Alpha crashed through the surface with a splash, and the robot fighters pulled up, nearly crashing into the water themselves.

"Sir!" one of the soldiers said, "the Black Mecha dove into the ocean! We can't follow it with the fighters!"

"Then send the robeast!" the officer commanded.

"Yes, sir," he replied. "Robeast unit, pursue the Black mecha into the water! Destroy at all costs per General Dari's orders!" The robeast dove into the water.

"Rackens, follow our lead!" Aidan shouted, and Beta and Gamma crashed through the surface as well. "Lisa, I need you to pull the lever on your right, and key in the sequence to begin formation."

"Understood," Lisa said, doing just as he said.

"All units, ready to form Voltron!" he shouted. "Marine Dimension!"

"Rah, frickin' rah!" Morgan shouted. The mechas pulled out of the dive, and while still underwater, broke apart into components and reconfiguring.

"Form feet and legs" Aidan shouted. "Form arms and torso!"

"And we'll form the head!" Taye shouted as Voltron's eyes lit up, and he arched backwards, charging up with power.

"Now we're a combined target," Aidan said.

"Then how about a little 'target practice'?" David suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Aidan replied. "Do it."

"Firing torpedo missiles," David shouted. Slots on Voltron's torso opened up, and torpedoes flew from it. David watched the screen closely, then raised his right arm, and the voltcom displayed a radar graph of the area. He guided the torpedoes on their path, which exploded in front of the beast, sending it reeling backwards.

"Let's take it to the bottom!" Aidan ordered. Taye pulled the controls, and Voltron flew towards the beast and tackled it, dragging it all the way to the ocean floor.

"Good thing Hotaru had a chance to reinforce Alpha's hull," Lisa said.

"Integrity of the other mechas is still in question," Morgan replied. "Just wanted to make you aware of that."

"Now's not the time to talk crushes, Feld," Aidan shouted. "We need to finish this thing."

"Djinn Dimension is out of the question," Morgan said. "Not at this depth."

"Then we need to improvise," Aidan said. "Rackens, aim for the rock formation above! Benton, get ready to move!" David set sights on the overhang and fired missiles at it. They exploded, and the overhang crumbled and fell down. "Now!" Taye pulled hard, and Voltron backflipped out of the way, the robeast getting hammered and buried under the rock, its head and one arm still out.

"Here we go!" Taye shouted. Voltron reached behind him, and pulled a bow and arrow. He took aim.

"Fire!" Aidan shouted. The bolt flew like lightning through the water and through the head of the beast. The arm fell limp, then seconds later, the beast exploded.

* * *

The command ship above and the robot fighters intently watched the surface, and saw a whoosh of bubbles, then a blast of water jet from the surface.

"The robeast has won," the officer said, seeming satisfied. But the look on his face changed with Voltron blasted out fo the water and fired several arrows at the robot fighters. "This connot be!"

"Shall I order a retreat?" one of the soldiers asked. The officer clenched his fists.

"Denjin Dimension!" Aidan yelled. Voltron reconfigured, curled into a ball, then ached back with power.

"Now I'll form the head!" Lisa shouted.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Aidan shouted. Voltron reached into the air and pulled down as the symbol for Alpha, Beta, and Gamma appeared in the air, the energy forming the sword. Voltron swung quickly, destroying three robot fighters, then flew right at the command ship.

"Get us out of here!" the officer shouted. The ship turned and headed back into the sky. Voltron barely grazed the ship as it picked up speed, the main engine exploding. "Activate the backups! I want full power!" He let out an exasperated sigh. "General Dari is not going to be happy." The ship vanished from sight, and the robot fighters scattered and took off as well. Voltron hovered in the air, sword at the ready.

"They got away," Morgan said.

"Brilliant observation, love," David replied.

"Shut up, Rackens," Morgan snarked.

"At least we got the robeast," Aidan replied. "Let's head back to the base so the Professor can get to work on those upgrades." Voltron took off towards the base, breaking apart in a flash of light.

* * *

"So, what were you able to find out?" Aidan asked.

"Hotaru ran some scans on the surface of Luna," Kelly replied. "Either the Derinja have nothing to do with the increased mass, or they're doing a good job at staying hidden."

"I'm not comfortable with them possibly being this close to Terra," Aidan said. "You saw how they were targeting Alpha. General Dari hates my guts."

"What did you say to them?" Kelly asked.

"Before you came here permanently," Aidan replied, "we defeated a robeast the Derinja sent. This time, the General was piloting it, and was nearly killed in the explosion. We were able to rescue him, and tried to save him, but in the end, he died. We actually came to an understanding with him, but that message was never passed back to the Derinja. Now his daughter blames us for his death." A woman walked in with cup of coffee and handed it to Kelly. Kelly nodded at her, and as she left, her eyes went unseen by either of them, glowing a robotic red.

"Lemme guess,' Kelly replied, "you played goodwill ambassador and wowed her with your snark?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he turned away.

"Maybe," he replied. She let out a groan. "Point is, she's like a ticking time bomb. But I know if we can convince her that her father actually wanted peace, maybe we can stop the fighting once and for all."

"Yeah," she replied. "But until then, we better be quick about making these upgrades. If they're gonna target Alpha, and Voltron, then we want to show them we're not some outdated piece of…."

"Finely…tuned…machinery!" Aidan scowled. "Don't insult my 'bot." He walked out of the Control Room, and Kelly just shook her head.

* * *

General Dari reached back and put her fist through the monitor. She screamed in anger. Twyla walked past her, and she turned and sneered.

"Another failure!" she shouted. "What do I need to do to stop the Voltron Force once and for all?"

"You need to have patience," Twyla laughed.

"I'm reconsidering the option of mutiny, Commander," Dari sneered.

"The base is quickly being constructed," Twyla said, "and completely hidden from their sensors. I also managed to secure a few operatives to infiltrate their base."

"You look like you have more good news," Dari replied. "I'm almost tempted not to kill you." Twyla pulled out a small flash drive and dangled it in front of her. "And what is that?"

"This," Twyla said, "is the key to destroying Voltron."


	4. Episode 103

**_KathDMD -_**_ Aidan is very protective of his Voltron. He's the Commander for a reason. While I'm sure he will find himself is less trouble this week, the hoverbike is not so lucky..._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- The saga continues as the Fab Five once again try to stop the latest plot cooked up by Twyla and General Dari!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Catch My Breath" by Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 3 : "The Rest of My Life"**

Lisa woke up and rolled over, draping her arm over the other side of the bed. Her eyes sprung open when she realized Aidan was not there.

"Aidan?" she said as she rolled back over and sat up. She saw him already up, trying to get dressed. "Where are you going?"

"Taye needs help with that crappy bike of his," he replied. "Honestly, I don't know what he sees in that thing."

"You talk about it like it's his mistress," Lisa laughed.

"It may as well be!" Aidan replied laughing. "I think he's put more time an energy into that piece of snart than his own marriage!"

"What about YOUR marriage?" Lisa asked him, batting her eyes.

"OUR marriage?" he asked with a smirk. "Are you saying I should get a hoverbike?" She threw a pillow at him.

"Jerk!" she snapped back playfully. "I just mean I want to spend a little more time with you. We have our next prenatal appointment coming up, and we still need to think up names, plan a shower, set up the baby's room, research on feeding, changing, and what not…."

"Relax, babe," Aidan said walking over to her and sitting on the bed next to her. He looked into her eyes. "You're gonna be an awesome mom. You have nothing to worry about. You're just overthinking it all." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"There is something else I've been meaning to ask you about,' she replied, biting her lower lip.

"What is it?" he asked. She grabbed his head and pulled him to her, kissing him hard. He struggled in surprise at first, then totally surrendered. _Not gonna say no to this!_ he thought.

* * *

General Dari and Commander Twyla carefully walk through the still under construction base on Luna. Dari looks around and spies a robeast being constructed, covered from view by cloths and barriers.

"What's that?" she asked adamantly.

"THAT, General, is our next creation," Twyla replied. "Remember the plans I showed you?"

"You mean the information you lifted from the Black Mecha?" she asked.

"Exactly," Twyla said. "From the data we extracted from that pile of junk they call a robot, we were able to extract crucial data about the inner workings of these….Voltron units. It took a lot of research to try and understand all of the ancient writings, but we were able to come up with a relatively sound schematic."

"Are you saying you were able to create a replica of the Black Mecha?" she asked.

"No," Twyla replied. "We cannot find all the pieces to the puzzle, but what we have created, and filled the gaps in with, will make our version superior to theirs."

"And what about the others?" Dari asked. "We have no schematics of the other two."

"Relax, General," she replied with a smile. "When you see my plan in action, you will find it more than entertaining….and satisfying."

"As long as it delivers my revenge swiftly," Dari said. "I'm becoming more and more aggravated with each failure. It has made a mockery of the entire Supremacy."

"Oh it will," Twyla replied. "And if we play our cards right, we may even be able to destroy Terra and ruin the name of Voltron in front of the entire Galaxy Alliance!"

"Yes," Dari said with a smile. "The end of the Galaxy Alliance, and end to the wretched people of Terra, and most of all, an end to that ingrate Commander Dalloway and his precious Voltron Force!"

* * *

"Admiral," Hotaru said, "I've completed the systems upgrade on Alpha."

"Great," Kelly replied. "I'll have to make a report to send out to the Space Marshall. Since implementing the restructuring from Project Defender, she and the High Council have been thrilled with the progress we've made on the Gladiator Force."

"I'm glad to hear it," Hotaru replied. "Here are some of the changes we made." She opened up a holo-screen and pointed to certain things in the image. Kelly nodded, then tilted her head.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It was a design flaw in Daisaku's original schematics," she replied. "I'm actually surprised that the Derinja never discovered it, or took advantage of it. The main power conduit for Alpha originally ran up the back of the mecha, and was routed through the neck joint here." She pointed to the locations on the schematic.

"I see," Kelly said.

"While the conduit is relatively protected once the gladiators form Voltron," she said, "as a solo unit, the vulnerability could be easily exploited if they were able to penetrate the hull right here." She pointed to another spot on the back of the model. "What I've done is rerouted the conduit along the corrite spine here." She pointed to a glowing tube on the model through the center of its back. "It is equipped with a flexible polymer that will allow range of motion without compromising the structural integrity of the conduit. In other words, it's safer."

"And you said you've made some weapons modifications?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied. "As part of the overall rebuild of the mechas, I've implemented the technology provided by Lieutenant Commander Stoker. To pair Alpha with Commander Dalloway's weapon of choice, the Sanbai Plasma Sword, electrical properties have been added to Alpha's sword to allow him to use it as he would in non-mechanical combat. I do have plans to implement this technology into Beta and Gamma as well."

"How soon do you plan to have the modifications completed?" Kelly asked.

"As I said," she continued, "the modifications to Alpha are complete. We still need to perform a test run, but from a Systems Analyst's standpoint, the components are sound. As for Beta and Gamma….if you would allow me the time, I would like to begin work on Gamma."

"Will your progress on Gamma prevent it from launching if there is an emergency?" Kelly asked.

"While I would like to complete everything as quickly as possible," Hotaru said, "That's the snag. We will need down time to complete the modifications. My suggestion is that due to the looming threat from the Derinja, we hold off beginning modifications until after the next attack, if there is one. This way we can perform the modification procedures in down time."

"Let's just hope the time between attacks is enough, professor," Kelly said.

* * *

"Did you put the coffee on?" Morgan yelled. David peeked his head out of the bathroom.

"You're telling me you don't smell it?" he asked.

"No," she said. She looked down at the coffee maker. "You didn't turn the damn thing on!"

"Seven hells," he replied. "I'm sorry, Morgan. I don't know where my head's at."

"It's absent coffee," she replied, flipping the switch on. "When you get a moment, come out here. I want to talk to you." David put on his clothes and walked out to the dining room. He sat down and began to eat.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's 'wrong', really," she replied, "I just wanted to talk."

"So talk," he said. "You sound like you got something on your mind."

"I've had a lot on my mind," she replied. "Between the attacks, and the upgrades, and Lisa's pregnancy, and…."

"Morgan," he said, putting down his fork, "we've been through this."

"I really think I'm ready, David," she replied, looking at him with pleading eyes. "I really want to try."

"The last time you said this, you changed your mind," he said sadly. "You became all paranoid and were actually relieved when you found out you weren't…."

"This time will be different," she said. He let out a sigh.

"You promise?" he asked. She gave him a big hug.

"Yes," she said excitedly. "Let's start right now."

"Now?" he asked. "I didn't even have my coffee!" She punched him in the arm. As he got up, they heard the communicator sound. He walked over to the voltcom charger and pressed a button. "Rackens here."

"Ah, David,' Kelly said, "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Not at all," he replied. Morgan frowned. "What's going on?"

"I need everyone to come to the control room at the base as soon as possible," Kelly said. "We need to come up with a strategy to buy us time to make the necessary upgrades on your mechas."

"We'll be on our way," David replied, ending the com.

"We can't just have five minutes to ourselves?" Morgan asked.

"Does it really take that long?" he asked jokingly. She frowned. "Right. Let's get moving."

* * *

The five pilots scrambled into the Control Room, and Kelly turned to face them.

"Ah good, you're all here," she said. "Hotaru and her crew were able to complete the modifications to Alpha, but…" She looked over at Taye, who's hands were greased up. "Taye, what the heck happened to you?"

"I was changing the hydraulic fluid," he replied. "I didn't get a chance to wash up."

"Working on that fail-bike?" Aidan laughed.

"You laugh, Dalloway," he replied, "but mark my words, when it's finished, it's gonna be more awesome than you THINK you are."

"Dream on," Aidan said. "I'm just gonna refer to that thing as 'the other woman' from now on."

"That's enough, boys," Kelly scolded. "We need to…" The alarms went off. "Professor?"

"The new satellites we sent up have picked up an incoming object," she replied.

"I guess that's where we come in," Aidan said.

"Hold up a minute, Dalloway," Kelly said. "We need to calibrate your new voltcom weapon. Everyone else, launch immediately. Aidan will catch up."

"Alright, let's go!" David shouted as he and Morgan headed for Jet Beta's door.

"Can I at least wash up?" Taye asked. Lisa pulled out an entire backage of wet-naps.

"Use these," she said, then took off for Gamma's door.

"Can't say she's not prepared," he said shaking his head. He wiped off his hands as he took off running after her.

"Alright," Aidan asked, "is this gonna hurt?" Hotaru and Kelly looked at each other with a smirk.

* * *

"See anything yet?" David asked.

"I'm getting a reading about a quarter mile from town," Morgan replied.

"I'm seeing it too," Lisa said. "Down there!" Beta and Gamma approached the area where the object landed and touched down. Both turned around and looked, then spotted something. "There!" They ran up to it, and when it turned around, they saw it was Alpha.

"Dalloway!" Taye exclaimed. "How the heck did you get out here so quick?" Suddenly, Alpha opened fire, hitting Gamma point blank with a barrage of stingray missiles. Gamma staggered backwards and fell to the ground.

"What the flack, Dalloway?" Morgan scolded. "What do you think you're doing?" Alpha ran at Beta and tackled them without warning. Beta staggered backwards, and Alpha spun around and kicked Beta in the face sending it backwards to the ground.

"Has he gone psycho?" David asked. Alpha approached Beta, the held out its hand, forming the Alpha Sword.

"Guys," Lisa shouted, "I don't think that's Aidan….."

_To be continued…._


	5. Episode 104

**_KathDMD -_**_ I'm glad you're still loving this team! They are yours, of course :P The plot is about to thicken, so kep reading!_

**_selena devargo -_**_Since it's easier to break episodes up and make them longer, it's kind of a preferred method. Not to mention I'm good with cliffhangers. ;)_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- The saga continues as the Fab Five once again try to stop the latest plot cooked up by Twyla and General Dari!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 104 : "Seeing Double"**

"What now?" Aidan shouted as more alarms went off.

"I'm not sure," Kelly replied. She ran to the console and keyed in some codes. The view screen came up, and her eyes dilated. "This can't be possible!"

"What the flack is it?" Aidan asked. "Spit it out already!"

"Look," she said, stepping away from the monitor so he could get a look. He too was shocked.

"Is Alpha still in the hangar?" he asked.

"Yes," Kelly replied. "It hasn't launched."

"I don't know what that is," Aidan said, "but we've got to stop it!"

"It appears to be some sort of clone," Hotaru said. "But how could they have acquired accurate enough design schematics to duplicate Alpha?"

"Twyla," Aidan said through gritted teeth as his voltcom zapped him.

"Sorry," Hotaru said, apologizing to him for the shock as she feverently worked on his voltcom. "How did she get these schematics?"

"The Derinja captured Alpha briefly," Kelly replied. "They tried to reverse engineer him. We had thought they hadn't had enough time to do so. Alpha was not captive long."

"And neither was I," Aidan said. "Can you please hurry up with this flacking thing so I can get out there?" Hotaru folded one of the panels shut and clicked it into place.

"Done," she replied.

"Then I'm out of here," Aidan said, getting up to run to the door.

"Hold on, Aidan!" Kelly shouted. "We aren't sure what we're dealing with!"

"On the contrary, Admiral," Hotaru replied, "in a way, we do. If that robot was built using the schematics from before we made the modifications to Alpha, it stands to reason the weakness we discussed earlier may exist. The team may be able to use this to their advantage."

"Brilliant!" Kelly shouted. "Aidan, get out there and use every new trick in your arsenal. If that imposter wants to pretend to be Voltron, then I say you give him the real deal."

"You got it," he replied, running out the door. He leaped into Jet Alpha and took off. The doors in the back of Alpha opened as the jet flew into it, and closed behind it. His seat was then moved to the cockpit of the mecha. "Let's see how this is gonna work." He tapped his Voltcom, and the systems powered up. The consoles lit up with power, and the boosters came online. He firmly grabbed the controls. "Rah frickin' rah." Alpha took off towards the ceiling, which opened up to allow Alpha to pass through into the launch tube. Outside, the hatch opened, and Alpha shot into the air, heading out to confront the enemy.

* * *

"Dammit, David, MOVE!" Morgan screamed. David yanked hard on the controls, and beta rolled out of the way just as the clone stabbed with its sword.

"Whatever it is, we've gotta stop it!" Taye shouted. Gamma ran at it. It turned to swing, but Gamma caught its arm. They struggled against one another, trying to gain control of the sword.

"This thing is strong!" Lisa said, trying to divert more power to the servos. "If this is some kind of clone, they may have improved it!"

"Great," Taye replied, struggling. "Instead of fighting a piece of snart, we're fighting a beefed up piece of snart."

"Watch your language, Benton!" Aidan shouted as the real Alpha came in and side tackled the imposter away from them. Gamma staggered backwards. Beta got to its feet, and the two stood there watching the Aplhas struggle.

"Which one is which?" Taye asked.

"Bloody hell if I know," David replied.

"If you can't tell," Aidan said, "hold back! I have a plan!" He pushed away from the robot, then reached into the air, and a sword formed in it. His voltcom glowed. Alpha brandished the sword. "Let's see what this thing can do." He began swinging the sword, and the robot countered, blocking every shot. Sparks flew every time the blades met, Aidan's sword visibly electrically charged.

"We can't just sit here," Morgan said.

"What do you expect us to do, love?" David asked. "We hit the wrong one, and we hurt Aidan."

"Ugh!" Morgan replied frustrated. She crossed her arms.

"Gladiator Command to Voltron Force," Kelly shouted over the com. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we've detected something else coming your way."

"That's not good news," Morgan said, recalibrating the sensors. "David, the object is at three point two miles and closing fast!"

"Then Benton and I better get moving to stop it," he replied. "We're not much good standing here." Beta and Gamma headed for the other object.

"No problem," Aidan said, with a hint of sarcasm. "I got this." The other robot spun around and kicked Alpha, sending it backwards to the ground, the sword flying away and embedding in the ground.

* * *

"What is that?" Lisa asked.

"It's a robeast alright," Morgan replied, running scans. "It seems to have additional armor and weaponry in the bulges on its arms and legs."

"Then we better be on our toes," Taye said. "Let's see if it can dodge some rapid fire. Let's do this, Kaga!" Gamma pulled a bow from behind it and began firing bolts at the robeast. It held up its forearm, and the bolts hit it and smashed.

"They just….disintegrated!" Lisa exclaimed. It charged at them.

"Not so fast!" David shouted, as an electrified chain formed in Beta's hand, and he lashed on to the robeast's arm and pulled. "He is a tough one!" Beta pulled hard, but the beast pulled back, sending beta flying at him. The beast punched Beta, sending it to the ground.

"System's overloaded!" Morgan shouted. "I should have us back up in twenty seconds."

"Let's try something different," Taye said. Gamma put away the bow, and reached up, forming Sword Gamma. Gamma ran at the beast and swung several times, hitting the beast.

"It's not doing anything!" Lisa said. "Hit harder!"

"I'm trying!" Taye shouted, but the beast backhanded Gamma, sending it tumbling to the ground as well.

* * *

"Yes!" General Dari shouted as she watched the monitor from the nearby command ship. "Finally, one of Commander Twyla's brainless schemes actually worked!"

"Your clone is about to destroy the Black Mecha," one of the officers said, "and soon, our robeast will destroy the other two as well!"

"Then once Voltron is out of the way," she said, rubbing her hands together, "Terra will pay for what it has done to me and my people!"

* * *

The robot walked up to Alpha and went to stab it with its sword, but Alpha rolled out of the way quickly and got to its feet.

"You think you can outmaneuver me?" Aidan asked. "How about this!" The robot swung back, and Alpha backflipped away. He pulled the sword from the ground and raised it high, driving it into the ground charged. A wave of energy slid along the ground and hit the clone, knocking it backwards and to the ground.

"What?" Dari shouted. "How is this possible?" Alpha pulled the sword from the ground and swung it once, pointing it at the clone as it got back up.

"Plasma Strike!" Aidan shouted. He ran at full speed at the clone, and the clone stood fast. But as he was about to strike, the clone took off into the air. Alpgha swung, and the sword struck the ground with such force that the ground around him shook. Aidan turned Alpha around in time to see the clone enter into the command ship, and take off. "That's right! You better run!"

"Dalloway!" Morgan shouted.

"What's up Feld?' he asked.

"When you're gone playing with yourself," she snarked, "get the flack over here and help us!"

"I'm on my way," he replied. "And for the record….that was fun." Alpha took off in the direction of the others.

* * *

"We're back up," Morgan said. "Aidan's on his way."

"Hopefully we're still in one piece by the time he gets here," David replied. "Let's see if we can us the terrain to fight this thing." The robeast charged at them. Beta took off and landed at the base of a cliff.

"What's you're plan?" Morgan asked.

"Let it run into the equivalent of a brick wall," David replied. "Get ready on those thrusters. We're gonna have to move fast."

"I can do fast," she replied with a smirk. "Here it comes…." It came running at them like a freight train.

"Now!" David shouted. Morgan hit the switches, and Beta took off into the air. The beast ran into the side of the cliff. Dust and debris filled the air. Bets landed nearby, with Gamma joining them.

"That looks like it hurt!" Taye laughed. But they soon stopped laughing when the dust settled, and they saw the gaping cave created by the beast's impact, and heard him turn around to come back.

"Seven hells!" David exclaimed. "What the hell kinda armor does that thing have?"

"I don't know," Morgan replied, "but we better think of something." It emerged from the cave and let out a mighty screech. Then out of nowhere, a sword came flying at it, slicing through one of its shoulder joints. It staggered, pulling the sword out and throwing it. Alpha landed next to them.

"Dude," Taye said, "I really think its time for the super gigantic robot now."

"I'm thinking so," Aidan replied. "All units, form Voltron! Activating Interlocks! Dynotherms connected!"

"Rah, frickin'….." Morgan started to say.

"Infracells up!" Aidan shouted. "Megathrusters are go!"

"Alright, Kogane," Morgan snarked. "Form Voltron already."

"Always gotta ruin my moment," Aidan snapped back. All three robots took off into the air and broke apart, ready to configure. "Denjin Dimension! Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled up, then arched back with power as the energy field dissipated.

"This think has armor so thick, our weapons break against it!" Morgan shouted.

"Then we're just gonna need something with a little more power!" Aidan replied. "Let's see how the Blazing Sword does when it's supercharged! Form Blazing Sword!" The symbols for Alpha, Beta, and Gamma appeared in a beam of energy that formed the sword in Voltron's hand.

"Here he comes!" Taye shouted.

"And here we go!" Aidan shouted. "AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Voltron ran at the beast, and the beast reached back and threw a punch at Voltron. Aidan's voltcom glowed, and the sword became super electrified, quickly slicing through the arm and passing the beast. The arm fell to the ground, and the beast turned around. "And now for the finish!" Voltron ran several hundred feet, then took off into the air. The sword became electrified again, and sliced three times quickly through the robeast. They stood still as it fell apart and exploded.

"That was awesome!" Taye shouted.

"You could almost say it was…." Aidan said, "….shocking." Morgan groaned.

"If you're done with the puns," she said, "let's get back to the base so Hotaru can get to work on those modifications."

"Right," Aidan replied. Voltron took off into the air and headed back in the direction of the base.

* * *

"Your plan failed again!" Dari shouted.

"Nonsense," Twyla replied. "Thanks to our spies, we were able to find out how they were able to beat us this time. The mechas have been upgraded. Our spies are in the process of getting the improved schematics as we speak."

"So that is why our clone was called back?" Dari asked.

"Precisely," Twyla replied. "They know it has a weakness. If we make the necessary modifications….and add a special little element of my own….they will be powerful enough to crush Voltron once and for all!"

"'They'?" Dari asked. Twyla stepped aside, and Dari looked at the monitor in awe as she saw replicas of the other two mechas being built.


	6. Episode 105

_**Author's Note** \- The saga continues as the Fab Five once again try to stop the latest plot cooked up by Twyla and General Dari!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 105 : "Al-Be-Ga-s"**

"So when will the modifications be done?" Aidan asked.

"Hopefully soon," Kelly replied. "Hotaru started on Gamma as soon as it was docked. She built it herself, and knows the systems like the back of her hand."

"And Beta?" he asked.

"Beta is a bit more complicated," she replied. "Hotaru said Beta was originally designed by Tetsuya Jin. Though her father did modify the mechas based on Dr. Loring's specifications to form Voltron, the original schematics for the mecha were his. And no one has seen him since the Alliance began protecting Terra and the Middle Universe."

"So she's not familiar with it at all?" Aidan asked.

"She is," Kelly replied, "just not as much so as Gamma. Though I supposed if Tetsuya was still around, the work would get done a lot faster."

"The Garrison doesn't have the resources to find him?" Aidan asked.

"More like we're not exactly a priority for the High Council," Kelly snarked.

"Something wrong back home?" Aidan asked.

"Spoke with Len last night," she replied. "I tried to get access to some of the Garrison's records. She told me the Council froze access to quite a few data centers, citing some sort of security leak. She said the last meeting didn't go well."

"Probably tried to oust her again," Aidan snapped. "Bunch of cronies if you ask me. They found out Carletti was a Wade supporter. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more airheads like that one in the ranks."

"Unfortunately, for the moment, that leaves us cut off from the Alliance….again," Kelly said, lowering her head.

"Hey," he replied, putting a hand on her shoulder, "we've been on our own before, battling the Derinja with nothing but good ol' Voltron and our wits. We can handle ourselves."

"But will it be enough this time," Kelly said, looking up at him. "Ever since Commander Twyla joined forces with the Derinja, their strength and attacks has nearly doubled. It's been a challenge just to document everything that's happened so far."

"Tell ya what," Aidan said, "I'll try my best to track down this 'Tetsuya' for you. Lisa's pretty good at stalking….er….I mean, finding people. I'm sure we can locate him."

"You don't have to," Kelly said, "but if the Derinja are trying to reverse-engineer Voltron, these modifications and upgrades may be the only thing that'll tip the scale in our favor."

* * *

"When do you plan on unleashing these replicas on Terra?" General Dari asked. "I want to see them squash the life out of the Voltron Force and their smug little commander!"

"In time," Twyla replied. "As I said, we will need to make modifications, and the black one is in need of repairs from the last battle. We need to be able to contend with the flaws we've discovered in our research."

"Your spies were able to learn much?" Dari asked.

"A great many things," she replied. "From what we've been informed, they are trying to upgrade their robots. Trying to work out the flaws. We need to be able to beat them to the punch."

"By copying their enhancements?" Dari asked.

"By altering them," Twyla replied. "We need to build our counterparts with enhancements that can counter what they are going to throw at us. Yet one things seems to illude us."

"What's that?" Dari asked.

"The secret of Voltron," Twyla replied. "The ability to combine the robots into one unit. Our scientists were able to use schematics discovered during Korrinoth's raid on Balto to create a system to allow the mechas to combine, but they lack something that Voltron has. That is something we need to discover, or at the very least compensate for."

"I want to do more than compensate," Dari said through her teeth. "If this plan fails, It will be the last thing you ever do!" She walked away. Twyla smirked.

"Rest assured, General," she said to herself, "if the plan should fail, it'll be the last thing you do as well."

* * *

Aidan walked into the apartment, and Lisa was busy cooking dinner.

"Smells good," Aidan said, inhaling deeply.

"Been having more of those cravings lately," she replied. "Come to think of it, you're home a bit early. Kelly let you out on good behavior?" Aidan laughed.

"Fat chance of that happening!" he replied. "Actually, I need a favor from you." She gave him a look."

"I did you a 'favor' the other night," she reminded him.

"Not that!" he said. He paused a moment. "Not a bad thought, but no. Kelly is trying to locate someone, and I thought you could help."

"What for?" she asked. "Everything OK? Don't tell me Taye is spending too much time with that damn hoverbike…"

"Nothing like that, Lis," he replied. "It's about Beta. It was originally designed and constructed by a young pilot by the name of Tetsuya Jin. Kelly thinks if we are able to find him, and in turn the original schematics for Beta, Hotaru may be able to finish the modifications on Beta faster."

"Ah," she replied. "Maybe I could try and track them down. How long have they been missing?"

"Kelly said he's been MIA since the Alliance took over operations here on Terra," Aidan said. "I wish I had more to go on, with the exception that he and Hotaru were in the same competition, and attended the same robotics academy."

"Then maybe I can start there," she replied. "I'll get on the computer and start tracing him from there. There has to have been some activity from him since then, and if so, there has to be a record."

* * *

"What are your orders, General?" the officer asked.

"We have received word that one of their mechas is down," General Dari replied. "We need to strike now!" Unfortunately, our clones are still undergoing repairs, so I managed to commission one of our own robeasts to draw out the Voltron Force. In addition, we will send out a small fleet of ships from Luna to launch an attack on their base. Their attention will be divided, and we will crush the very life out of them!" The small fleet began to descent towards Terra, and the command ship opened, allowing a gigantic metallic beast with a single spike on his head to exit and glide down as well.

* * *

"How are the modifications coming?" Kelly asked.

"I have just about finished modifying gamma," Hotaru replied. "I looked over my own plans from when I originally built her…"

"It's a her?" Kelly asked. Hotaru laughed.

"Girl pilot, girl robot, Admiral," she replied.

"I'm gonna have to hold that one over my husband's head," Kelly laughed. "please continue."

"I managed to integrate the weaponry chosen by Sergent Benton's and Seragent Kaga's voltcoms," Hotaru continued. "Seargent Benton will wield the Wind Staff, a mechanical staff that is imbued with the element of air. Sergeant Kaga on the other hand will retain the essence of Gamma, which is the element of water. Her weapon of choice with be an Aquatic Bow."

"Is there a reason for the elemental enhancements?" Kelly asked.

"I take it you were never privy to the details behind Project Defender?" Hotaru asked. Kelly frowned. "It was part of Dr. Loring's designs. It was one of the few secrets he and my father shared about Voltron, conceptually. While it's still not known, even to my father, what brings the combined mecha to life, we have at least determined that its link to the pure elements of nature, in much the same way the Lions of Arus are, has something to do with it."

"If you believe this will naturally enhance the Gladiators," Kelly replied, "then you have my support." Suddenly, the base shook, and the alarms sounded. Kelly ran to the controls. "Something is headed this way! It looks like a Drule attack fleet!"

"Do you want me to stop work on Beta and bring it back into operation?" Hotaru asked.

"Do what you have to do to get it back to functioning," Kelly ordered. "I know we need to get these modifications completed as soon as possible, but if we don't stop this attack, none of it will matter." Hotaru nodded and began feverently putting the removed panels back together. Kelly walked over to the console and hit the button.

"Aidan," she said, "gather your team and get to the control room on the double."

* * *

"Lisa," Aidan said, "we need to go. Kelly wants us all at the base."

"What about the search?' she asked. "I'm so close to finding him."

"It'll have to wait," he replied. "The Drules are launching an attack."

* * *

"We'll be right there," Morgan said, turning off the com. She snapped on her voltcom, and a black and blue uniform materialized around her. "David, wake up! We have to get to the base!" He turned over, half asleep, squinting his eyes."

"Seven hells," he replied, "can't Kelly let us get even an hour of sleep?"

"She said the base is under attack," she replied. "I hope it's not another robeast." He sat up and snapped his voltcom on, a black and blue uniform materializing around him.

"Then I guess we better get moving," he replied. They then ran out the door.

* * *

"Don't tell me you didn't hear that!" Kelly scolded.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm sorry, babe. I'll be there right away." The com ended. He stood up from his crouched position, a bit frustrated. "How in the heck am I gonna get this flacking thing working if the Drules keep interrupting me." He let out a sigh and pushed the hoverbike into the garage. He shut the door, then tapped his Voltcom, and a black and red uniform surrounded him, and he ran for his ship.

* * *

Aidan and the team ran into the control room.

"Alright," Aidan said, "what are they throwing at us this time?"

"Everything but the kitchen sink, as usual," Kelly replied. "David and Morgan will remain here assisting on defenses until Hotaru can piece Beta together enough for battle."

"You mean it's in pieces?" David questioned.

"Some of the exo-armor was removed to perform upgrades," Kelly replied. "Without the schematics, Hotaru's had to work from scratch."

"Understood," Morgan replied. "Do what you gotta do, and let us know when it's ready." They ran to the controls and started working the defense system.

"The robeast they dropped hopefully isn't too tough," Kelly replied, "but we have a fleet of Drule ships that are already hammering the base. The shields will only hold so long, so we've gotta take them out first."

"Alright," Aidan said. "Taye, you and Lisa assist them with taking out that fleet. "I'm going to confront the robeast and see what's going on with it." They took off through the doors. Jet Alpha took off and landed inside Alpha, and Jet Gamma took off and landed inside Gamma. Their cockpits locked into place, and the two mechas took off into the air, pausing for a moment before entering their launch chutes. The Mechanical doors opened, and Alpha took off. The underwater bays opened, and Gamma powered up and slashed out of the lake and into the air.

"Let's see how well these ships do against the new modifications," Lisa said, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

"General," the officer said, "as you planned, the Blue Mecha has not launched! They cannot form Voltron!"

"Good," she replied, rubbing her hands together. "Now we can pick them off one by one with the robeast."

"Only one of the mechas is flying to confront the robeast," he said. The Red one has stayed behind."

"The Black Mecha is facing the robeast alone?" she shouted. "They think our robeasts are weak and pathetic. Maybe this time their cocky commander should have to contend with a real challenge." She turned to leave.

"General?" he asked. "Where are you going?"

"Taking my personal shuttle to Terra," she scowled. "Our robeast needs a brain."

* * *

Alpha landed just outside of town and approached the robeast, trying to size it up.

"Doesn't seem so tough," he said to himself. "Exo-plate armor, Deuterium power source, nothing special." He cracked his knuckles. "Piece of cake." He ran at the beast, and the beast fired several missiles at him. Alpha dodged it and locked up with the robeast. The beast fought hard, but Alpha was able to overpower it and toss it to the side. The beast rolled to its feet.

"A total pushover," he said with a laugh. Then Alpha was hit with several laser blasts from behind that made it stagger forward. As Aidan forced it to turn around, her watched as the approaching shuttle maneuvered to and hovered over the robeast. The spike moved back, and the shuttle gently docked. He then heard an all to familiar voice on the com.

"This is how you view the Derinja?" General Dari asked. "As a league of pushovers? Lambs to the slaughter? Well, now, Commander, this robeast has some new claws. And it's high time you knew exactly who you were dealing with."

"General Dari?" he asked. "Don't make me do this. I WILL stop you."

"You better," she growled. "Because I'm going to kill you."


	7. Episode 106

**_KathDMD -_**_ Kelly and Hotaru do work well together. And Lisa will try to track Tetsuya down eventually. As for Aidan and Dari...READ ON!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- _It seems this series is the least favoriteamongst my writings. With a nearly OC cast and a difficult storyline, I guess it's difficult for most people to  
grasp. This may be the last season forthe Gladiator Force. Pity, cause I do attimes enjoy writing them.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 106 : "Close Encounter"**

The two ran at one another, and they locked up in a struggle. They were close enough that Aidan could make out General Dari through the viewing panels on the mechas. He tried to direct the robeast to the right as he did several minutes earlier, but she planned for this contingency. The robeast took a step forward to brace for the pull, then knocked Alpha off balance. Alpha rolled back to its feet.

"I tried to tell you before, and I'm telling you again," Aidan shouted. "I didn't kill your father!"

"You pathetic humans are all the same!" she shouted back. "Your race creates and promotes atrocities, then wipes themselves clean of blame! I'm sorry, Commander, but the blood on your hands isn't going to wash away as easily as you think!" Alpha ran at the robeast and swung with a right. The robeast blocked, countered with a left, then another right sending Alpha staggering backwards.

"The real atrocity is the Drule Supremacy trying to assert itself through force instead of peace!" he shouted. "You think the Alliance WANTED to destroy Deram? After years of aggression, we had no choice!"

"Nothing like a man trying to make himself into a martyr by talking about peace while piloting a sixteen megaton war machine!" she snarked as she lunged at him again. This time he dodged the attack, but she spun around, and landed a spin kick sending Alpha to the ground again.

"I told you before," he said, "we tried to talk to your leaders. We tried to reason with them. The only one that would listen was your father, and he died!"

"By your hands!" she snapped.

"By your own hands!" Aidan snapped back, coming back with a spinning swing, clocking the robeast, then landing two more hits. "His own people placed him in that war machine, just as Twyla has placed you in this one I'd wager!"

"I make my own decisions, Terran scum!" she shouted, fighting back. Alpha stepped back and held out his hand, the Alpha Sword forming in it.

"I told you I'm going to stop you!" Aidan shouted, Alpha brandishing the sword. "I'm trying to give you every opportunity to walk away, General! The opportunity to live and be a representative of your people instead of an instrument of war!"

"Save your treachery and lies!" she shouted. "Save the words to write your own epitaph!" The robeast pulled a sword as Alpha came at her and they clanked together. They swung repeatedly, blocking shot for shot, sparks coming off the electrified Alpha Sword.

"At least my epitaph won't read, 'Here lies the lamest snartbag Commander Twyla could throw at Terra.'," he snarked as he swung again. They stood in a test of strength, pushing hard against the swords. She grit her teeth at the words, her own rage continuing to build.

* * *

"These things seem endless," Lisa said, looking intently at the scanner.

"We've got to keep as many of them from reaching the base as possible," Taye replied. "You're weapon has the greater range. Let's see what it can do." Lisa nodded, and keyed commands into the weapons console. Gamma reached out, and a wave of water materialized into a bow.

"Aiming," Lisa said, "and fire!" Gamma shot three icy bolts at the oncoming ships, destroying them instantly.

"Not bad," Taye said. "You might give Rackens a run for his money."

"I heard that!" David replied over the com.

"Oh my goodness, speak of the devil," Taye snarked. "Hey Rackens, how about you and that lovely wife of yours put those shooting skills to good use."

"Well, if we're turning this into a contest," David said, setting up the blaster arrays on the base.

"Manual targeting?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

"All the way, love," David replied with a wink. He pulled the trigger, and the blasters opened fire, taking out several more ships easily. Gamma flew by several more, turned and fired several more bolts, destroying them.

"Who's keeping score?" Taye asked.

"How about once we down that command ship," Morgan snarked, "winner takes all?"

"That sounds like a plan," Taye replied. The bow vanished, and Taye hit the console. Gamma held out its left hand, and a staff formed in it. Gamma took off over the command ship and smacked one of the smaller ships with the staff, sending it crashing into the command ship.

"What was that?" Twyla asked.

"The Red Mecha is crashing our own fighters into our ship," the officer said.

"We've already lost half our fleet," she said. "It's time for a tactical retreat. If Dari hasn't finished the job, then she'll meet her end. Order the withdrawal!"

"We got 'em on the run!" Taye shouted as the ships turned and took off, heading away from the base. "Should we pursue?"

"Negative," Kelly replied over the com. "I need you to meet up with Aidan and back him up."

"You got it, babe," Taye replied. "I'll be home in time for dinner."

"Just promise me you'll forget about that hoverbike for one night," Kelly said in a frustrated tone. Taye ended the com.

"Tells me to get a hobby, then gripes that I spend too much time on my hobby," he griped to himself as Gamma took off to find Alpha.

* * *

Alpha and the robeast continued to trade swings, swords clanking together.

"You continue to make jokes while my father's own spirit lies in torment!" she shouted. "You know nothing of honor and dignity!"

"What's honor to someone blinder than a bat and more drunk than a Viking?" Aidan snarked. The robeast pushed off, both of them staggering backwards. He watched in his view screen as she got up from her seat and stood on a panel, the seat sliding out of view.

"Then fight a true champion of the Derinja!" she shouted. "And taste vengeance!" She moved quickly, the robeast mimicking her movements and running at Alpha. Aidan brought the sword in front of him, bracing for the impact. She swung, and he blocked it, but the swings came faster and faster, and Alpha was forced backwards.

"The mechas aren't designed to respond as quickly as this," he said to himself, gritting his teeth, and trying to keep up. "I have to find a way to stop her, or at least slow it down." He looked down and saw some of the systems reaching critical. "I got it! I'll create an overcharge! I just hope the systems can handle it." He swung a few more times, finally locking up with her once last time.

"Face it, Commander," she shouted through gritted teeth, "you're outmatched! Surrender now and I will make your death less painful than you made my father's!"

"I told you, you wanna-be psychopath, I didn't kill your father!" Aidan shouted. He pushed the lever forward forcefully, and Alpha headbutted the robeast, at the same time he discharged the systems, causing a backlash between the two. The swords vanished, and both robots fell to the ground. Aidan looked at the systems. "Gonna be a few minutes before we're back online. I better make sure that robeast is out for the count." He keyed in the restart commands, then exited the cockpit. He tapped his Voltcom, and his uniform armored up. He walked carefully towards the robeast, lying there motionless and smoldering. Then out of nowhere, General Dari leaped from the robot and came at Aidan with a sword. He leaped out of the way as she came down, striking the ground. She held the sword with two hands, but let go with her left as she spun to the right, swinging.

"Looks like you have a problem holding your tongue, Commander," she shouted, brandishing the sword and staring at him intently. "Allow me to cut it out for you!" She ran at him, and his voltcom formed a replica of Voltron's Senbai Plasma Sword. The swords met and clashed together, sparks flying from them each time they connected.

"I think my tongue works just fine," Aidan replied as he continued to fight her. "I think my wife would agree."

"Arrogant _lor'thok_!" she screeched as she swung hard, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Hey!" Aidan shouted. "Leave my lor….whatever out of this!" As they continued to fight, a shot was fired nearby. They continued to fight, but glanced to see Gamma approaching.

"I see this is no longer a fair fight," she said, backflipping away from him. "Next time you won't be so lucky." She hit a button on her wrist, and the shuttle detached from the robeast and flew towards her. He leaped into the air and landed on top of it, climbing into the cockpit. Aidan went to give chase, but it flew off into the distance, and a sound behind him made him turn to look.

"Beautiful," he said to himself as the robeast began to power back up and get to its feet. He took off running for Alpha. The robeast went to stomp him, but Gamma landed next to it and grabbed it.

"Hold him!" Lisa ordered. "We have to let Aidan get back to Alpha!"

"I'm trying!" Taye shouted, struggling with the controls. It broke free just as Aidan climbed inside Alpha. Gamma pulled its staff and began striking the robeast. The robeast turned and pulled its sword again, blocking the staff's swings.

"Looks like we're back in business," Aidan said as he strapped himself in, and his voltcom glowed, bringing Alpha back to life. It got up, and as he did, he noticed a blip on his RadialTrak.

"Incoming Rackens!" Aidan shouted.

"Saving your butt as usual," Morgan snarked. Gamma dodged to the left, then stabbed the beast with the staff.

"Let's Voltron and finish this!" Aidan shouted.

"Sounds good to me," Taye replied, Gamma taking off into the air after Alpha and Beta. The mechas broke apart into components, and began to reconfigure as the energy field took hold.

"Denjin Dimension!" Aidan shouted. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled up, then arched backwards, powering up as the energy field dissipated. Voltron landed in front of the beast. The beast looked up at Voltron and ran towards it. "Let's take him out!" Voltron reacted, catching the beast and redirecting its momentum, , flipping it over, and sending it to the ground.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Aidan shouted. The symbol for Alpha, Beta and Gamma appeared in the energy beam, solidifying to form the sword. Voltron leaped into the air, and just as the robeast stood back up, Voltron sliced clean through it. It fell apart in two pieces, then exploded.

"What happened that you were out on the ground, Aidan?" Lisa asked.

"Long story," he replied.

* * *

General Dari marched into Commander Twyla's office, visibly flustered.

"Ah, you're alive," Twyla said, looking up at her.

"As are you," Dari sneered. "Your attack plan failed, I wager?"

"As did yours?" Twyla snapped back.

"I didn't have much faith in your robeast," Dari said, "regardless of the piloting capabilities. My faith is in your mockup of the Voltron Mechas."

"I feel like we will both be pleased with their performance," Twyla said. "In fact, after hearing about the fight you put up against the Voltron Force personally, I think it would be an excellent idea for me to request you to personally pilot the replica of the Black Mecha."

"Request?" Dari asked, slamming her hands on the desk and liking into Twyla's eyes with shear madness. "I DEMAND it!"

* * *

"So what did happen out there?" Lisa asked.

"General Dari piloted the robeast herself," Aidan replied. "Woman's got a one track mind."

"Don't they all?" David laughed. Morgan elbowed him hard.

"Seriously though," Aidan continued, "she really believes we killed her father."

"You know that's not true," Kelly replied. "I have reports, and I have recorded statements from our discussions with the late General. Heck, his body was buried in the Garrison's Terran Military Cemetary!"

"She doesn't believe it," Aidan said. "So the question now is, what do we do about it?"


	8. Episode 107

**_KathDMD -_**_ I do want to see more interaction between Dari and Aidan. His smartass comments just piss her off more and more..._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- _Not much to say, really. This is going to tie in with Voltron Legacy's current story. This episode will be the first in a three-part series.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 107 : "The Hunt Is On"**

"I hate having to sit here and wait," Aidan huffed, sitting in the chair in the living room. "The whole thing has me on edge."

"You?" Lisa asked. "The snarky commander of the Gladiator Voltron Force? On edge? Please."

"Lis," he said, "I'm usually pretty calm when it comes to battling Drules. But this General Dari….she's different."

"Don't tell me you're starting to…" She started to say.

"Don't you dare say it, Lis," he said, staring her down with a cold stare, pointing his finger at her. "I've had plenty of people dislike me, maybe even despise me. Never that kind of hatred." He took a deep breath and sighed. "And I still feel sorry for her!"

"You can't help it," Lisa replied. "The Derinja, for the most part, despise the Terrans, and by extension, all humans. It's in their nature."

"Then why the flack does it bother me this much, Lis?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I found a lead in your search for Tetsuya Jin?" she asked. His ears perked up.

"You found him?" he asked.

"Not quite," she replied, "but I have a strong lead. We need the Garrison resources in order to narrow it down."

"But you know Terra's been cut off from the Garrison!" Aidan said.

"Then it's a good things we're heading to Earth," Lisa said with a nod. Aidan went silent for a moment, then sighed.

"I don't see this conversation with Kelly going well," he said.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Kelly protested.

"Why?" Aidan asked.

"You know damn well why, Dalloway!" she shouted back. "I can't let you run off to Earth and leave Terra defenseless!"

"First off, Asimov," he replied in a stern voice, "you lost all contact with the Garrison. That should be enough to want a friggin search party to go snooping around headquarters. What if something happened to Len? You want that on your head?"

"Of course not!" she snapped back. "But I also have to take into account my responsibilities to the people of Terra, Aidan! If the Derinja attack…."

"We sent them packing," Aidan replied. "They're out there somewhere licking their wounds. Yeah, maybe they are planning their next attack. I'm not saying they aren't. I'm just saying that Dari will be less aggressive if I'm not here. And if anything does happen, you have your husband to take care of things."

"And what about my husband, Dalloway?" she scolded. "You're taking his co-pilot with you! That's going to lower Gamma's battle effectiveness!"

"You want the upgrades on Beta finished or not?" he asked.

"Yes!" she replied.

"Then let us find Jin for you!" he shouted back. Kelly stared him down, Lisa looking on, holding her breath.

"You have seventy-two hours, Commander," she snarked. "After that, if you and Alpha aren't back, I'm considering you AWOL, and don't think I won't shoot you out of the sky if I see you!"

"I'll make sure Len hears all about it," Aidan replied with a wink. "Let's go, Lis!" Aidan and Lisa ran through the door to Jet Alpha.

"You're doing the right thing," Morgan replied. "We're all worried about Len and Jon."

"I just hope they make it back before Twyla decides to launch another attack," Kelly said.

* * *

Commander Twyla walked nonchalantly into General Dari's office. Dari looked up to see her and sneered.

"What is your business with me?" Dari asked. "Have the repairs been completed on your replicas?"

"No," Twyla replied, "but I have some even better news that may interest you."

"The only thing that would interest me is that commander's head on a platter!" she shouted, smashing her fist on the desk.

"Then you might like to know that our spies intercepted information regarding the commander and his wife leaving Terra for Earth," Twyla replied. Dari's ears perked up.

"They are heading for Earth?' she asked.

"Yes," Twyla replied. "While we are still putting together an attack force strong enough to launch an attack in their absence, there is not much we can do at the moment." Dari got up from her desk and started grabbing several weapons from a nearby locked cabinet. "What are you doing?"

"Taking matters into my own hands, Commander," she replied. "I'm taking my private shuttle and pursuing them. All the way to Earth, if necessary."

"And what will you do once Earth's defense force sees you?" Twyla asked.

"I have a hunch that my arrival will go unnoticed," Dari replied. She walked up to Twyla and looked her in the eye, their faced inches from one another. "You're not the only one with spies, Commander." She grabbed one last blaster and left the office. Twyla turned around and stared at the open door.

"That woman is slowly outliving her usefulness," she said to herself. "The only reason for me to let her have enough rope is to ensure she has enough to hang herself."

* * *

"How long do you think it'll take us to get there?" Lisa asked. "I never really gauged it while flying in a solo mecha."

"If we fly at maximum speed,' Aidan replied, "we'll hopefully arrive within a few hours, give or take."

"So we have some time," she said.

"I guess so," he replied. "What were you thinking?"

"That this might be a good time to talk about different things," she replied. "We haven't come up with a name for the baby yet."

"We haven't even found out what we're having yet," he laughed.

"But wouldn't it be smart to think up something now?" she asked. "Come on, what name do you have in mind?" He sat silent for a moment thinking.

"I was thinking AJ," he replied.

"What's it stand for?" she asked.

"Aidan Jr., of course!" he replied.

"What if it's a girl?" she asked with a smirk.

"Can still call her AJ," he replied with a laugh.

"There's no winning with you, is there?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"So what's the plan when we get to Earth?" he asked. "Are we just gonna storm her office and demand access, or are we being a bit more discreet?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet, actually," she replied. "Kelly was in contact with Len for the last week or so, then all transmissions from the Garrison just stopped for no apparent reason."

"You remember what happened last time that happened," he said, his demeanor changing.

"I know," she replied, "that's what worries me."

"Whatever happens," Aidan said, "we need to find Tetsuya Jin and get him back to Terrabefore Twyla decides to attack….or before Kelly decides to plan my court-martial."


	9. Episode 108

_**KathDMD - **You already know I like writing Aidan, and his talks with Kelly are always interesting. As for Twyla and Dari...by at least episode 13, something has got to give._

* * *

**_Author's Notes - _**_This story is going to intertwine with the main Voltron Legacy story arc, so don't be surprised when you see similar lines in both!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer - _**_Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and all associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and all associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode** **108** **:** **"Welcome** **Home"**

"The progress on the base is ahead of schedule, Commander," a young Drule officer said to Twyla.

"Excellent," she replied. "Once we become more self sufficient, we won't need to rely on the Supremacy's incompetent leadership." She thought for a moment to herself. _Once I have the Voltron Force out of the way, I can finally proceed with my plans to overthrow the High Council. They have prevented me from becoming Empress before, but this time I won't let them stand in my way._

"The repairs on the Voltron replicas are nearly complete," he said. "What are your orders?"

"I do not want to send the mechas out yet," she replied. "I want to make sure they are one hundred percent ready before I launch them again, and I want General Dari at the helm of the Black mecha. I want to make sure if they do fail, that she fails with it."

"Do you think that's wise, Your Excellency?" he asked. "Without her, the Derinja troops may not follow your orders."

"If my plans come to fruition," she replied, "it won't matter." She smirked. "I want you to find Lieutenant Centa and send her to my office. Then I want you to shift some of the workforce to begin construction on the new robeast. I want everything pieced together in the next thirty-six hours."

"That soon?" the officer asked. "Is it going to even be possible?"

"Anything's possible," Twyla replied. "And we need to act while the Voltron Force is separated. We need to do everything we can to assure victory."

"Yes, Your Excellency," he replied, giving her a salute, then leaving.

"General Dari is going to get what she wants," Twyla said to herself, "and I'm going to get what I want. And I won't stop until I have control of Terra, the Middle Universe, and the entire Drule Supremacy!"

* * *

"We should be arriving shortly," Aidan said. "See if you can hail the Garrison and maybe get a response." Lisa hit a button on the com.

"This is Sergeant Lisa Kaga calling Galaxy Garrison," she said. "Requesting permission to land." For several moments, there was silence.

"Sergeant Kaga," a voice said, "your ship is in violation of the High Council's Temporary Order Five. Prepare to land at the facility outside of New York, and have your ship decommissioned, inspected, and dismantled." Aidan's ears perked up.

"Dismantled?" Aidan shouted. "Who the hell is this, and why do you want to tear apart this ship?"

"Please identify yourself and comply with the orders of the High Council, or we will open fire," they replied.

"You wanna see what 'open fire' looks like?" Aidan shouted. Lisa hit the mute button.

"Aidan," she said, "I'm not sure what's going on, but instead of provoking them, we need to get away from here and think of something different." She unmuted.

"We apologize for Commander Dalloway's outburst, Garrison," Lisa said. "However, we cannot comply with your order. We will instead return to our point of origin and await clarification from the High Council." There was another brief moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant, but orders are orders," he replied. "If you do not comply, we will have to shoot you down."

"I'm not letting them tear apart my ship!" Aidan protested. Magna Lasers opened fire from both the towers above the Garrison as well as on the surrounding satellites and space station. "Whoa!" Alpha expertly dodged the laser fire. "I'm taking us outside the outer perimeter. We need to find someone that's a little more sane. Something's not right."

"I agree," Lisa said. "Get us someplace safe, and I'll try to establish a com link with Terra. I'm hoping the garrison isn't jamming ultrawave transmissions." Alpha flew towards the outer perimeter, dodging the laser fire as they got further and further from Earth.

"You getting anything yet, Lis?" he asked.

"Sergeant Kaga to Terran Base," she said into the com. "Admiral Benton, do you copy?" There was static at first, then she heard a different voice.

"Sergeant Kaga," the voice said. "This is Captain Stebbins of the S.S. Bogart. Are you and your crew alright?"

"If by alright you mean being shot out of the sky by our own forces, then yes," Aidan snarked. "This is Commander Dalloway. Any chance you can shed some light on what's going on?"

"I'd prefer not to over the com, Commander," Stebbins replied. "Even though Sergeant Kaga is using a secure channel, we can't risk being overheard. Please feel free to head to our coordinates and dock. I'll explain more when you get here."

"Alright," Aidan replied. The com went dead. "What do you suppose is going on?"

"Hopefully whatever is happening," she replied, "Captain Stebbins is on our side."

* * *

"Any word from Aidan or Lisa?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing yet," Morgan replied. "It's only been a day, and they are pretty far away."

"I know," Kelly said. "It's the silence from the Garrison that has me worried."

"You think Len is alright?" Morgan asked.

"I hope so," Kelly replied. "I don't trust the High Council. Ever since Len agreed to reinstate the Council, I've had this horrible feeling in the back of my mind that it was a mistake."

"Bajan Ambassador Gali is on the Council though," Morgan said. "He wouldn't allow something like that to happen, would he?"

"He was a staunch supporter of Marshal Graham," Kelly replied. "Whether he supported his decision to promote Len to her current position is a mystery. He abstained from all votes during Wade's tenure, but did nothing to fight him on his plans."

"It's a tough thing to think about," Morgan replied. "If there is trouble back on Earth, I hope Aidan is able to handle it. If they don't find Jin soon, and Twyla attacks…."

"I know," Kelly said. "Hotaru has been carefully making what upgrades she can without tearing Beta apart too much. You and David should still be able to launch if anything bad happens. But I'd rather have Aidan here for additional support."

"I know how much you rely on him to lead the force," Morgan said. "He'll pull through. You'll see."

"By the way," Kelly asked, "where's your husband?"

"Phht," Morgan replied, "he's at your place with your husband. Probably badgering him about that damned bike."

"UGH!" Kelly stomped in frustration. "He's still messing with that stupid hoverbike?" She smacked her forehead. "Do you know we were supposed to go out the other night…the ONE night I had away from this place, and he got stuck putting some part on that damn thing? And it STILL doesn't work!"

"Come on, Kelly," Morgan said, trying to defend him, "every guy has to have a hobby. Probably wasn't a good idea to skip date night, I'll give ya that."

"It just frustrates me," Kelly replied. "I want my husband back, dammit!" Morgan laughed.

"Maybe once he gets it finished," Morgan said, "he'll forget about it. It's a phase."

"A phase that's gonna ruin our marriage," Kelly huffed.

"Look at the bright side," Morgan pointed out, "it hasn't affected his work, right?" Kelly shot her a mean look. Morgan sighed. "As soon as Aidan gets back, we'll stage an intervention. Lord knows Dalloway agrees with you on how craptastic that bike is."

"Thank you!" Kelly exclaimed. "It's like a drug to him. He's totally addicted. I liked it better when he was addicted to me."

"He still is," Morgan laughed. "Tell you what, if things stay relatively quiet, I'll get David to help me cover your shift, and you and Taye can take another night out."

"I appreciate that," Kelly replied, slumping into a nearby chair. "I just gotta get him away from that thing."

* * *

A lone shuttlecraft sped into the Outer Perimeter. It slowed, hugging nearby planets and moons as it traveled through the system.

"As long as I keep transmitting the code," Dari said to herself, "their forces shouldn't even notice who I am. That is, except for him." The ship continued on. "Still not seeing any sign of that mecha. Perhaps when I land, I can find help on the inside to track it down. They already know to blast them out of the sky if they get close, but knowing him, they would avoid such a trap. I have to find them. And when I do…it'll be the end of Commander Dalloway and his arrogant Voltron Force!


	10. Episode 109

**_KathDMD -_**_ You're right, everything is coming together. That's why this episode acts as a preview of next week's Voltron Legacy! As for Stebbins...you'll wanna read this to know exactly who's side he's on!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- _Ready for a great episode, as well as a sneak peek into next week's Voltron Legacy! Read on!__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 109 : "The Wrath of One"**

The doors from the hangar swung open, and Aidan and Lisa walked into the hallway to meet Captain Stebbins and his security detail.

"What's with the added security?" Aidan asked, still on edge after the attack.

"Strictly a formality, Commander," Stebbins replied. "We can talk more freely in my office." He led them down the halls towards the elevator. Aidan leaned over to Lisa.

"Are you sure this is ok?' he asked her.

"Trust me," she whispered back. They went into the elevator and rode it up a few floors. When they exited, they all walked down the hall to a set of doors that opened as they approached it.

"You two can wait out here," Stebbins ordered his guard detail. "Commander, Sergeant, if you would please?" He gestured for them to enter, and they did so. As Stebbins entered, the door closed, and he keyed in a code, locking the doors. A slight hum was heard momentarily.

"What was that?" Aidan asked.

"Sound filter," Stebbins replied. "Can't be too careful at the moment. The Bogart was built with high security in mind. The Space Marshall made a good decision giving her to me."

"Captain," Lisa asked, "where is the Space Marshall? What has happened?"

"That, Sergeant, is a long story," he replied. He sat down behind the desk. "How much do you know about the Hydra incident?"

"Hydra?" Aidan asked. "Why, did something happen on Hydra?" Stebbins let out a sigh.

"Commander," he replied, "Hydra is no more."

"What do you mean?" Aidan asked.

"I mean it's been blown up," he replied. They gasped.

"And the people?" Lisa asked.

"Some escaped," Stebbins replied, "but most were instantaneously vaporized in the explosion."

"How did this happen?" Aidan asked, agitated.

"From what I've been able to gather from reports," he replied, "and the crude announcement made by the High Council, the Drules crashed a large shipment of lason into the planet's surface…and somehow blew the planet to smithereens."

"There was an announcement?" Lisa asked.

"The Emergency Broadcast Channel," Stebbins replied. "Not sure who, if anyone, can intercept the broadcast as far out as you are. Commodore Mitchell put out a statement about the incident, blaming the Space Marshall for not sending the Bogart to assist the Voltron Force. But you and I know that's complete crap."

"Damn right it's complete crap," Aidan replied sternly. "What really happened?"

"The Council refused to send us out there," Stebbins said. "Said we needed to stay behind to protect the Garrison. They said without Voltron, we needed to maintain a presence there. This was against the Space Marshall's recommendations."

"So what happened to the Space Marshall?" Aidan asked.

* * *

A lone Derinja Lieutenant entered the office and saluted. Twyla looked up at her.

"You wished to see me, Commander?" she asked.

"Yes," Twyla replied. "I have a mission for you. The work on the base is almost completed. I want you to personally carry out the attack on Terra."

"Me?" she asked. "I'm honored, Commander."

"Here are your orders," Twyla replied, handing her the datapad. "I want you to take a small fleet to the planet. Nothing large, but enough to make the remaining Voltron Force members underestimate you. When you catch sight of their vessels, that's when you will spring our newly constructed robeast on them."

"An excellent plan, Commander," she said.

"An even more excellent idea would be to have you at the helm of the robeast, Lieutenant," Twyla said, staring into her eyes.

"Wouldn't a robot pilot suffice?" she asked.

"Our robeasts continually lack the brain capacity to get the job done," Twyla replied. "I need someone like you who could destroy the Voltron Mechas, and show absolutely no mercy to the Terran scum." Centa took a deep breath, then looked back at Twyla with determination.

"Nothing would please me more than to pilot the robeast and put an end to Voltron!" she replied, saluting. "For the honor of my Commander, Grand Deram, and the entire Drule Supremacy!"

"That is what I like to hear," Twyla said with a smirk. "I shall wish for a swift victory."

"Victory for the Empire!" she shouted. "I will not let you down, Commander!" She saluted again and left the office. Twyla walked back to her desk and sat down, looking at her paperwork.

"It's a shame to have to send her to her death," she said softly. "She seems more loyal than that ungrateful general. Perhaps I should stage my own intervention."

* * *

"So they escaped?" Dari screeched.

"We tried to force them to land, but the Commander stubbornly resisted," the voice from the com replied.

"Idiots," she muttered. "Where were they heading?"

"We tracked them to the Outer Perimeter," the voice said. "After that, they vanished from RadialTrac."

"How?" she asked.

"We aren't sure," he replied.

"Listen, Colonel," she replied, "if you want any hope of maintaining your position, you better locate that mecha, and do it quickly. I'm sure the Sky Marshall would not want to hear more about the incompetents he's left in charge of his operation."

"I would bite my tongue if I were you, General," the voice replied. "The walls in this place have ears, and you are not the only one bending the ear of Korronith." The com ended.

"Filthy little human," she muttered to herself. "When Earth falls, so shall Terra. All I know is I want my revenge….at any cost."

* * *

"Right now, almost no one knows where the Space Marshall is," Captain Stebbins said.

"How is that possible?" Lisa asked.

"The High Council relieved her and the Vice Marshall of duty," Stebbins replied. "They went home to wait and see what would happen, but haven't been seen since. There was an incident reported at the North Gate, and it was reported they made an escape from the Garrison, and New York altogether. The High Council's been on the lookout for them ever since."

"Wait," Aidan said, "you said 'almost'."

"That I did, Commander," Stebbins replied.

"Told you he was on our side," Lisa said.

"More than you're aware," Stebbins said. "The crew is vaguely aware of what is going on, so do not let this leave this room, understood?"

"What's going on, Captain?' Aidan asked.

"Someone on the High Council wants the Space Marshall out of the way," Stebbins said. "And they are outright lying to the population about what really happened on Hydra. We're still hovering under the guise of following the Council's orders, but we currently answer to a higher authority."

"One more thing, Captain," Lisa said. "Do you have access to the Garrison's resources? We came here originally looking for a man by the name of Tetsuya Jin."

"I wish I could help," he replied. "They have the data centers on lockdown. Maybe once the Space Marshall arrives…"

"She's coming here?" Aidan asked.

"Kind of," he replied. He walked to the door and keyed in a code. There was another brief hum before the doors slid open.

"Captain," one of the guards said with a salute, "the bridge reported a transmission on a secure channel. We've been given the rendezvous coordinates."

"Have Tech Sergeant Edwards work on bouncing that signal," Stebbins said. "We need to make them think our sensor ping is coming from outside New York."

"Where are we headed?" Aidan asked.

"Louisiana," he replied. They continued walking to the elevator.

* * *

Kelly pressed a button on the console.

"Professor," she said, "how are the modifications?"

"Slow at best," Hotaru replied. "Without the schematics, I can't make heads or tails of the wiring. I even went to my father for help, since he made the original modifications as part of Project Defender, but the underlying structure…is mind-boggling. I've spent years learning how to build mechas, but I've never seen such a complex structure."

"I hope the others are having luck finding Jin," Kelly said.

"I hope so as well," Hotaru said. "If not for the mecha, then for his own sake. I haven't seen him in forever, and the day the Garrison took over operations, I think it took a toll on him. The three of us had become great friends, you know. I'm also not sure how well he took my decision to marry Daisaku."

"We'll find him," Kelly reassured her. "Just keep working." The alarms started to sound. She turned around and looked at Morgan. "What is it?"

"Drule ships coming into Terran airspace," Morgan replied. "I think we better get David and Taye back here quickly."

"Agreed," Kelly replied. "Contact your husband, and have the two of them stop tinkering with that damn bike and get back here. I'm going to launch our remaining Alliance Drone Ships to try and stall for time."

"Yes, Admiral," Morgan replied, tapping the com on her voltcom.

"Professor," Kelly said into her com, "Better start piecing Beta together again. It looks like we're gonna have another fight on our hands."


	11. Episode 110

_**KathDMD - **Indeed, the Bogart is going to Louisiana, and you saw at the end of the VL episode that it was arranged by Stasia Deville. And why would Kelly freak out about Aidan and Lisa being on the Bogart? She seems more worried about them getting back in time to stop Twyla. As for Twyla….she's been planning Dari's demise since before this season started, and mark my words, when it happens, it's gonna blow your mind!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- _Ready for a great episode, as well as a sneak peek into next week's Voltron Legacy! Read on!__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 110 : "The Search for Jin"**

Taye and David ran into the control room, and approached Kelly.

"What's going on, love?" David asked.

"A Drule fleet is entering Terran airspace," Morgan said, spinning around in her chair and standing up, meeting her husband's gaze.

"Hotaru should be nearly finished piecing together Beta," Kelly added. "Then you can intercept." David looked carefully at the monitor with Taye, and Taye squinted his eyes as he looked at it.

"Fleet seems kinda small for a heavy attack force," Taye said. "You picking up a robeast at all?"

"Not at all," Kelly replied. "I can't tell if they have one stored on one of the ships, though you gotta admit, it's a good bet."

"And if there IS a robeast?" Taye asked. Kelly frowned.

"Do what you can," she replied. "I just hope Aidan holds to his promise and gets back here soon."

"And Lisa?" Taye asked.

"You're just gonna have to do your best, Taye," Kelly replied.

"It might not be enough," Hotaru said, walking into the Control Room. "Gamma's controls may be easily accessible from the main pilot's seat, but without the additional functionality I've built in to her, it may not be enough to counter the threat."

"So what are you suggesting?" Kelly asked. Hotaru pulled back her sleeve and tapped the device on her forearm, and a flight suit formed around her.

"I'll co-pilot in Sergeant Kaga's absence," she replied.

"I can't allow you to do that," Kelly said. "You are too valuable to the team."

"This seems to be a pattern of speech for you," Taye replied. Kelly shot him a look.

"What, now you're Dalloway?" she snapped back.

"I'm aware of the risks, Admiral," Hotaru replied. "But I'm the best shot you've got." Kelly sighed.

"You're all gonna be the death of me, you know that," Kelly replied, placing a hand on her forehead in defeat. "I'll continue to monitor the situation from here. I'll have the staff ready weapons in case they're planning to get close to the base." She looked over at Taye. "Just be careful."

"Let's move out!" David shouted. They ran for the doors.

"Who made you Captain?" Morgan shouted back as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

"Where are we landing?" Aidan asked.

"It looks like a mansion," Lisa replied. "I don't think I've ever seen this place before."

"I don't think I've been out here before either," Captain Stebbins replied. "From what I'm told, it belongs to Admiral Fabrere's family."

"Carletti's daughter?" Aidan asked. Stebbins looked over at him.

"We don't usually talk about it," Stebbins replied. Aidan nodded. "Let's head down to the main bay. Once the doors open, you'll understand more." They walked through the doors and off the bridge. They took the elevator down to the cargo area, and headed to the main cargo bay. Upon reaching the doors, they opened up, and Aidan got a better look at the welcoming party standing outside.

"Len!" he shouted. He and Lisa ran out of the ship and each gave Lenora a hug.

"Aidan, Lisa, what are you doing here?" Lenora asked.

"Kelly lost communication with the Garrison," Aidan replied, "so one of the reasons we came out here was to make sure you're alright."

"And the other reason?" she asked. Lisa looked her in the eye.

"Professor Mizuki is trying to modify and upgrade the Gladiator mechas," Lisa said. "We're looking for the original creator of Beta, a man by the name of Tetsuya Jin."

"Marshall Graham didn't tell me much about the Albegas project," Lenora replied. "I wish there was more I could tell you."

"Jin disappeared shortly after Galaxy Garrison took over the project," Lisa said. "I was able to track his whereabouts back to Earth. But then the trail runs cold. I was hoping if we had access to the database…"

"The High Council has blocked almost everything," Lenora replied.

"Not everything," Lysette said with a smirk. She turned to Lotor. "Be a dear and take these two up to the study and give them access to the security database. I should still have records of anyone coming or going, legally, to and from Earth for the last decade." Lotor glared at her.

"Am I your secretary now?' he snapped. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forcefully to her, their faces an inch apart, staring into his piercing yellow eyes.

"No," she replied frankly. "You're my bitch." She kissed him forcefully. The others took a step back, some even averting their eyes out of unknown embarrassment. When the kiss broke, she released him, their eyes still locked in an endless stare.

"This way," Lotor said, turning to walk towards the mansion. Aidan shrugged, and he and Lisa followed him.

"Wow," Len said, "you really do have a way with men."

"Years of practice," Lysette replied, gently wiping the corner of her mouth with a smirk.

* * *

"How's it holding up?" Taye said over the com.

"Bloody thing's in one piece," David replied. "Controls are wired funny though."

"I had to get everything back together in a short notice," Hotaru replied. "It's not as easy as it looks."

"Hopefully it's enough to stop this fleet," Morgan replied. "Weapons systems are online. I'm completing the diagnostic you started before we left the hangar."

"Better work fast, love," David replied. "We're gonna be on top of the buggers in just a few minutes."

"Our weapons online?" Taye asked.

"Always," Hotaru replied. "I don't have a personal link to the new systems, so we're limited to your spear staff and the Gamma Sword."

"It'll have to do," Taye said. The mechas approached the fleet. "There it is. Let's split up and start taking 'em out!" Gamma swerved left, and Beta to the right. They began firing laser blasts at the oncoming ships, destroying one or two, and taking out some of the weapons arrays on the bigger ships.

"Continue firing on the mechas," Lieutenant Centa ordered. "I'm going to give them a personal welcome." She left the bridge of the ship and headed for the cargo bay…where the robeast was kept.

* * *

Lotor led Aidan and Lisa into a room filled with books. He stood in front of a terminal and keyed in several codes.

"My wife has been gathering every tool at her disposal to aid the Space Marshall in her mission," Lotor said. "The High Council has cut off all communication with outside sources, but a great volume of data was kept onsite by Admiral Carletti. One of the biggest mistakes of his career, but fortunate for us that he kept this archive." He handed the datapad to Lisa. Lisa began tapping on it, staring at the screen intently.

"San Francisco," Lisa said. "I actually have an address on file! It's just the matter of getting there."

"if we launch Alpha," Aidan said, "the Garrison will notice, and try to shoot us out of the sky again."

"My wife's mother, Angelique, actually has a private shuttle docked here," Lotor replied. "I'm sure it would be no trouble to use that to find the man you are looking for and return here, provided you return it in one piece of course."

"Of course," Aidan snarked. "Will our mecha be alright?"

"Once they see the Bogart lift off," Lotor replied, "they are going to be more worried about it than where it came from. But just in case, Stasia has taken additional precautions. There are security systems in place to ward off possible outside threats. Though it may not be enough to ward off an entire Garrison fleet, it should be sufficient to deter any outside interference."

"Thank you," Lisa said. She motioned for Aidan to follow her. "Let's get to that shuttle and find Jin."

* * *

Lisa and Aidan walked down the sidewalk looking at the building numbers. When Lisa came to a stop, Aidan inadvertently bumped into her when he wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry," he said. "Why'd we stop?"

"This is it," she replied. "The apartment is at this address. Second floor, Apartment B."

"Irony?" he asked. She elbowed him.

"Let's just ghet up there and see if he's home," she replied. They entered the building and climbed a flight of stairs. They walked out of the stairwell and around the corner, past the first apartment, and came to the door marked '2B'. "This is it." She knocked on the door. At first there was silence. Then they thought they heard someone come to the door.

"You sure they're here?" Aidan asked. The door opened slightly, a chain still on it. A tall, skinny man with brown hair in a strange wave on his head looked through the door, a scowl on his face.

"Look, if you're here from the Garrison," he said, "I told you guys the last time you were here, I don't want anything to do with you or your project. Terra didn't need your help, and neither do I. You can take your money and stick it."

"We're not from the Garrison," Lisa replied.

"You're wearing those damn Garrison uniforms," he snapped back. "Unless salesmen are wearing Garrison uniforms nowadays, I beg to differ with you."

"We've come from Terra," Aidan replied. "We've come looking for Tetsuya Jin, creator of the Blue Mecha."

"I'm Tetsuya," he replied. "And I hate when people call it a 'mecha'. It's a robot. It's not just a machine, it's artificially intelligent."

"Fine," Aidan said in frustration. "Upgrades need to be made to it, but in order to do so, we need the original plans for it." Tetsuya laughed.

"You gotta be kidding me," he replied. "I won't let some Garrison schmuck mess around with my creation for their own twisted purposes! What the hell you take me for?"

"Not just anyone," Lisa said, "Hotaru Mizuki." He let out a sigh.

"There's a name I thought I'd never hear again," he replied. He closed the door. Aidan and Lisa heard the chain come off the door, then it opened again. "Come inside. I don't know what she's planning, but there better be a good reason behind it."


	12. Episode 111

_**KathDMD - **I really am glad you enjoy this story so much. I like writing it because most of the characters are OC, so it gives me a lot of liberty in how I write them. Not set to a mold. But a lot of other readers don't see it for what it is, and from what I can tell, aren't reading it. And it is a shame. Putting this much effort into something and it sits...you know. :/_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- _My muse is missing. I just want her back.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 111 : "The Voyage Home"**

"Hotaru, Daisaku, and I went to the same engineering academy," Tetsuya said to Lisa and Aidan. "The contest that started it all was the last of its kind. The Derinja came….in swarms. Seems the Drule Empire had found out about Terra's technological advances, and wanted to take it like they did many of the worlds in the Middle Universe. The three of us won the top three prized in the competition, Daisaku taking First Place to me…in more ways than one. But when the Derinja began to invade, the three of us, along with another member of the competition, decided to fight back. We were able to repel the attack, but our robots were severely damaged."

"So what did you do?" Lisa asked, genuinely interested.

"The only thing we knew," he replied. Repair them so that we could fight them again when they came back. And we knew they'd be back."

Naturally," Aidan snarked. Tetsuya frowned.

"Hotaru's dad had a workshop he didn't use, complete with spare parts and all the tools we needed to make repairs," he said. "But he found out about it. Instead of stopping us though, he took it upon himself to assist us with modifying the robots into gladiators. He had spoken to an Earth scientist by the name of Loring. He said he'd discovered a way to modify the robots in such a way that they could combine into a super robot more capable of handling attacks the likes of which the Drule Empire was launching. Hotaru's father implemented the designs in order to help us save the planet, but at a cost."

"What cost?" Lisa asked.

"He means the Garrison contract," Aidan replied. "Galaxy Garrison commissioned what they later called the 'Albegas Project' in order to counter the threat the Derinja and the associated Drule Empire posed to the Middle Universe. It was an attempt by the Galaxy Alliance to thwart the Drules on another front. The contract ran for two years, where Galaxy Garrison would supply funding for building and maintenance on Terra, and at the end of the two years, the Garrison would take possession of the project."

"And those bastards kept their word," Tetsuya snarked. "They came in two years later and removed us as the pilots and replaced us with wet behind the ears cadets."

"I resemble that remark!" Aidan snapped. Lisa elbowed him.

"What my husband is trying to so eloquently explain is that he is the captain of that force," Lisa said. Tetsuya frowned.

"No wonder the robots are in need of modifications and repairs," he said angrily. Aidan was about to snap back, but Lisa cut him off.

"Tetsuya," she said, "We were able to stop the Derinja, and destroy their home world of Grand Deram. For a time, the Terran people lived peacefully."

"For a time?" he asked.

"The Drule Supremacy has of course tried to re-establish their foothold," she replied. "But with their new leaders, and additional complications both here and afar, their robeasts are more powerful, and Voltron isn't strong enough to fight them off. Hotaru took over for her father, and was able to make the modifications to Alpha and Gamma, but without the blueprints for Beta, she is finding it near impossible to modify it."

"Does she know you're here looking for me?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "We offered to look. And if we don't get everything together before the next attack, all of Terra will be in danger." He stared her down for a moment.

"I spent years being bitter of what the Garrison did to us, and our planet," he said. "But I spent even more years bitter over Hotaru's decision to marry Daisaku. I came here to escape it all, and you want to drag me kicking and screaming back to that?"

"I'm asking for your help," Lisa said. He sighed.

"Let me pack up, and we'll go," he replied. As he turned around to walk into the other room, he spoke once more. "By the way, what kind of ship did you come here in?"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Tetsuya griped as they climbed out of the shuttle and headed for Alpha. "How the hell are we going to get off the planet if the Garrison is looking for you? They'll shoot us out of the flacking sky!"

"We made modifications to it," Aidan said. "And you got one of the best damn pilots in the universe flying it."

"I'll believe it when I see it, 'Captain'," he replied with a frown. Aidan climbed into the pilot chair and strapped himself in.

"Just hang on," Aidan said, tapping a few buttons and pulling a lever. "It's gonna be a bit bumpy until we've cleared the Outer Perimeter. It's not like we're flying in Space Dimension." He began keying something into his Voltcom.

"What the hell is that?" Tetsuya asked.

"Remote starter," Aidan snarked, and the engines came to life.

"Lazy bums," he snapped back as Alpha took off into the air.

"Keep an ear to the radio, Lis," Aidan said. "I'm gonna try to keep a low profile so they don't see where we took off from, but if they spot us, I wanna know where their fire is coming from."

"Got it," she said, keying commands into the console. "Well, that was fast."

"Don't tell me they're on to us already," Aidan snapped back.

"We're being fired upon," she replied. She keyed in a few more things, then a puzzled look appeared on her face. "Wait a sec…that's not an Alliance ship."

"What the flack is it?" Aidan asked.

* * *

Colonel Dillin tapped a few buttons on his datapad, and a communication channel opened up.

"Colonel," the voice said, "are you aware that the Black mecha has just taken off from the surface of the planet?"

"General Dari," he replied, "our forces have been a little preoccupied. It appears the Garrison's Project Defender Voltron Force has gone AWOL. So not only does it appear our forces went on a wild goose chase clear into Canadian territory, but the Legacy has yet to dock here, and I have had to send a small fleet to deal with that. As you can see, we are a bit too preoccupied to deal with your little Terran problem."

"If that ship returns to Terra, and you haven't at least tried to stop it, Lord Kanji will not be pleased," Dari said. "Are you sure you want that on your head, Colonel?"

"The High Council of the Drule Supremacy has ordered me to keep everything in line here," he replied. "I have orders to keep the Alliance Council sated, and prepare for Marshal Wade's Arrival. I don't have time to chase down outdated mechas." Dari grew furious.

"Fine!" she shouted. "I will blow them out of the sky myself! And if you won't back me up, then I shall make sure to report my findings to Lord Kanji himself!" She abruptly ended the transmission. Dillin slammed down the datapad, almost cracking the screen.

"Drule ingrate," he muttered. "When I become Commander of the Galactic Army, She's going to be the first one court martial….or executed.

* * *

"It's a Derinja shuttlecraft," Lisa said, still keying things in to the console.

"What the flack are the derinja doing this far from home?" Tetsuya asked.

"Not just any Derinja," Aidan said. "It's General Dari."

"General Dari?" Tetsuya asked. 'But he's dead."

"It's his daughter," he replied. "Dumbass doesn't believe her father died from injury complications. She thinks we executed him."

"That's complete crap!" Tetsuya said. Alpha got hit by another barrage of laser fire that shook the entire ship.

"Tell that to her," Aidan snarked.

"She's a pretty good shot, Aidan," Lisa said. "Gonna have to be really good to avoid it."

"Then I guess I better live up to my rep, right?" he laughed. He pulled the controls, and Alpha began to weave in and out fo the line of fire as they went.

"I see something else entering the Outer perimeter," Lisa said. "Something large….oh crap, it's the Legacy."

"Are they on our side?' Aidan asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I can't get a response from them. They're not drifting though. They seem to be on a course for Earth.

"Are they firing on us?" Aidan asked.

"No," she replied

"Good," Aidan replied.

"Good?" Lisa asked.

"One less thing to worry about," he snarked. They continued on, Dari's ship in close pursuit.

* * *

"Any progress on the communications grid?" Captain Brown asked.

"Still working on it," the communications officer replied. "Every virtual connection has been rerouted, and untangling this mess has been a virtual nightmare."

"Then virtually fix it!" Brown ordered.

"Sir, with all due respect, you should try to make heads or tails out of this," he replied. "Would you like the bridge to have a sample of what the crew has been forced to listed to by the perpetrators?" He tapped a few buttons, and the sound came over the loudspeakers.

"And I was like, baby, baby, baby, oooh, like baby, baby, baby, nooooo…." Blares over the loudspeakers. Everyone, including the captain, covers their ears in horror.

"Dammit!" Brown shouted. "Turn that classical snart off!" The communications officer tapped a few buttons, and it stopped. Brown shook his head in disgust. "Keep working on it. If we don't find a way to communicate the Garrison, they will either send a search party….or shoot us down."

"Yes, captain," he replied, turning back towards his work.


	13. Episode 112

_**KathDMD - **Almost to the mid-season cliffhanger...er, I mean finale! Yeah, I drop the ball that Dillin is one of Wade's cronies, but believe me when I say that General Dari is not respected among the Drule High Council. (Then again, the entire Derinja race is considered inferior, but that's neither here nor there.) That said, have you been keeping track of the episode titles so far?_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 112 : "The Final Frontier"**

Beta and Gamma continued firing on the ships, taking out as many as they could.

"Not doing too bad," David said, "considering my controls are all jacked up."

"Will you stop complaining and just shoot?" Morgan snapped back.

"I'm picking up something on the command ship," Hotaru said.

"That's usually not a good sign, you know that, right?" Taye said. Sure enough, they watched as a lone robeast launched from the command ship, and headed right for them.

"Incoming!" David shouted.

"Don't just stand there, Rackens," Taye shouted, "MOVE!" Beta and Gamma split up as the robeast breezed by. In response to the evasion, it promptly turned as it passed them, and several small claws fired from its knuckles, embedding into Beta and Gamma.

"What the hell was that?" David asked.

"Some kind of metal claw," Morgan replied, keying things into the console rapidly. "It pierced the outer hull. No system's damage."

"No system damage here either," Hotaru said. "We need to get it grounded. That's the only way Gamma is gonna have a shot at stopping it."

"You heard the woman," Morgan shouted to David, "ground this thing!"

"Seven hells," David muttered, pushing the lever all the way forward. Beta shot a ways into the air, then came down with a kick, nailing the robeast, sending it plummeting to the ground with a crash. Gamma landed in front of it, while beta landed in back.

"Whatever happened when we made contact," Morgan said, "we lost thirty-three percent of our power reserves!"

"It's draining our energy when we come in contact with it," Hotaru said. "Keep your distance. If it takes off, you need to stop it. You need to keep it grounded at all costs."

"Easier said than done, love," David replied. The robeast ran at Gamma. Taye plugged his voltcom into the console, and a staff appeared in Gamma's hands. The beast unleashed a sword, and Gamma blocked it.

"Energy levels are holding," Hotaru replied. "The modifications seem to be blocking whatever is trying to sap the power." They continued exchanging blows, trying to outmatch one another.

"You are skilled," Centa's voice said over the com, "but you cannot hope to defeat the Derinja, and the full might of the Drule Empire!" It countered right, then fired several claws into Gamma, sending it reeling backwards.

"It's trying to take off!" Taye shouted.

"Keep it on the ground at all costs!" Hotaru shouted. The robeast went to fly, but Beta swooped down and tackled it. It kicked Beta off it, sending it flying several hundred yards away. Gamma was able to move back in and continue swinging at it.

"I don't know if we can take another hit like that," David shouted, rapidly pulling levers and flipping switches.

"Power levels dropped to critical," Morgan said, "but I think we're stabilized for now."

"You can't keep this up forever!" Centa shouted. And as we speak, our fleet is moving in on the city, and your base! And there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"Will you stupid green intergalactic freak shows just shut your damn mouths already!" Aidan shouted as Alpha swoped in, opening fire on the robeast, sending it flying backwards to the ground.

"Dalloway!" Morgan shouted. "The hell have you been?"

"Busy," Aidan said. "Looks like I don't have time to explain. Beta's levels appear low. David, you alright enough for a linkup?"

"I got this," he replied. Morgan nodded.

"Then let's do this!" Aidan shouted. "Ready to form Voltron!"

"Rah, frickin' rah," Morgan shouted. Tetsuya rolled his eyes. The three flew up into the air and became surrounded by the energy field as they broke apart to configure.

"Stop them!" Twyla shouted over the com. "Don't let them form Voltron! I can't let them stop our attack fleet!" Suddenly the ship shook. "What the…."

"Their base has opened fire on us!" one of her officers said. "And there are drone ships taking out our fighters!"

"This can't be!" Twyla shouted. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists in frustration.

"Denjin Dimension!" Aidan shouted. "Form Feet and legs!" Centa pulled the controls and tried to knock Voltron's legs out from under him, but an energy burst from the field surrounding Gamma hit the robeast, and hurled her back to the ground. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled forward then arched back, one arm in the air, powering up as the energy field dissipated. His eyes lit up with power, and turned to face the robeast.

"Now we have a more even playing field," Aidan shouted, cracking his knuckles. The robeast got up and pulled its sword. "Sword fight, eh?" Aidan plugged in his voltcom, and Tetsuya looked on as the console lit up with power. Voltron raised its hand, and the symbols for Alpha, Beta and Gamma appeared in the beam of energy, which then formed the Blazing Sword. It glowed white hot as the energy within it tripled.

"I've never seen it do that before," Tetsuya commented.

"There's a lot you haven't seen this baby do," Aidan snarked. The robeast ran at him, and Voltron blocked the sword.

"Power levels are still stable," Hotaru shouted, "but I'm detecting some sort of power fluctuation emanating from one of its subsystems." Voltron pushed hard, trying to overtake the robeast, but it pushed back in a test of strength. Morgan's eyes widened. She gasped.

"It's a self destruct sequence!" Morgan shouted.

"Seven hells!" David shouted. "She's planning to blow herself up, and take us with her!"

"Not if I can help it," Aidan replied. "I don't need another flipping idiot blaming me for killing their loved one. One psycho is bad enough. Morgan, where is the fluctuation?"

"The energy core just above the right thigh," she replied. "But there's thick plating…."

"Thhen we'll need to be smart about this," Aidan replied. He yanked the controls, and Voltron quickly backed off, allowing the robeast to stumble forward. "Now!" Voltorn ran forward, spun around the beast, and swung the sword around, cutting through the waist diagonally, severing the right leg.

"How's this for a field goal?" Taye shouted and he yanked on the controls, and Voltron turned and dropkicked the leg into the air, sailing into the distance.

"Commander," the officer said, "there's an unidentified object heading right for us?"

"Put it on screen!" she demanded. When it came up, she saw the leg hurling at their ship, and smashed through the screen. She escaped with the officers from the bridge, jumping into one of the escape ships. "Get us out of here!" The ship took off.

"This is your last chance!" Aidan shouted over the com. "I don't want to see you die, and I don't think you really want to!"

"You filthy Terrans don't know or understand what we want!" she spat back, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. "As long as there is breath in me, I won't stop fighting for the glory of the Empire!"

"You can't reason with 'em," Tetsuya said.

"We gotta finish it," Taye said. Aidan nodded. Voltron swung and stabbed through the chest of the beast, then pulled the sword out. The beast began to explode, but out od the smoke, a beam from a nearby ship latched on to the head of the robeast and pulled it away from the exploding wreck, dragging it away. Centa, semi conscious, looked at the screen to see Commander Twyla.

"I was to die with honor," Centa said weakly.

"You deserve to live to carry out the will of the Empire," Twyla replied. "For that alone, you've earned my respect." They flew away, Voltron looking on.

* * *

As they all came out of the doors into the control room, Tetsuya and Hotaru set eyes on one another. They walked up to each other and looked at one another in silence for a moment.

"You left without saying goodbye," she said.

"I had to," he replied. "I couldn't continue going through all of this. And seeing you and Daisaku happy….I wasn't ever going to be a part of your happiness. Not like that."

"But you came back," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," he replied. "I never stopped caring, you know." He smirked. "How is he?"

"He's fine," she replied. "Much like you, he's avoided this place like the plague."

"I don't blame him," he said. "But after what I saw today, I think maybe our robots really are in capable hands." He turned to Aidan. "Commander, you realize more than any of us that the robots are alive. They aren't just some machine you can upgrade and tinker with. A force awakened in them when the Professor and Dr. Loring created the Gladiators. It's something that not even the blueprints I carry can explain." He handed several papers to Hotaru. "Do what you can with these. If you need my help, I'll be around." He began to head for the exit.

"Where will you go?" Hotaru asked. He stopped a moment.

"To see my family," he replied. "Haven't been back to Terra in a long time. I wonder if they still have my old hoverbike…." He started to walk away, and Taye went to chase him down.

"Wait!" Taye shouted. "You know about hoverbikes? Wait up!" Kelly let out a dissatisfied groan.

"Here we go again," Morgan sighed as Aidan and David laughed.


	14. Episode 113

_**KathDMD - **The hoverbike...wait till you read this!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"The Heart Wants What It Wants" by Selena Gomez_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 113 : "The Undiscovered Country"**

Kelly walked into the hangar, looking to check up on Hotaru's progress.

"Professor," she said, "how are the upgrades coming?"

"A lot smoother with the blueprints," she replied. "When I was working on it prior to this, it was like trying to figure out a complex jigsaw puzzle. Now that I see what his original designs were, I can understand the systems a lot better."

"Sometimes all we need is a map," Kelly commented. "That's one thing that ties the navigator and systems analyst together….having the right map."

"Indeed," Hotaru replied. "Except this one looks like it was drawn by a fifth grader." They both laughed.

"So," Kelly said, "I couldn't help but hear the tension between you and Tetsuya."

"Yeah," she said nervously. "Like I said, the three of us used to be good friends. Tetsuya was always more of the player type though….someone I could never see myself becoming serious with. Don't get me wrong, Daisaku was the typical 'man', but once we got to know each other better, I got to see another side of him. That's something Tetsuya never understood. In fact, up till the days before he left, he never really gave any indication that he was serious at all about me, or any girl for that matter."

"Sounds like a Lance," Kelly snarked.

"Who?" Hotaru asked.

"Lance McClain," she replied. "He used to pilot the Red Lion. We went to the Academy together. He was eventually tied down by the right woman, but before that, he was quite a troublemaker."

"Guessing there's a lot of them in this universe," Hotaru commented as she ripped the console open and began rewiring it.

"I guess so," Kelly laughed.

* * *

"So this is it?" Tetsua asked as he, Taye and Aidan approached the hoverbike.

"Yep," Taye replied. "She's my pride and joy."

"She's a piece of snart," Aidan snarked.

"Dude!" Taye snapped back.

"Easy there, Sergeant," Aidan said, his hands in the air in front of him. "I just call it like I see it."

"Wait just a second," Tetsuya said. He approached the bike and looked around it. Moments later, he looked up at Taye. "Hmph. This used to be mine."

"What?" Taye asked in confusion.

"Where did ya get it?" he asked.

"Saw it on the side of the road with a 'For Sale' sign on it," Taye replied. "Some young woman in her twenties was selling it. Said she bought it for her boyfriend, but he took off, so she was selling it."

"Molly Pierson," Tetsuya muttered. "Blit hated this bike so much. Kept saying it got in the middle of our relationship. Phht."

"Yeah, really," Taye said. Aidan rolled his eyes to contain his internal laughter.

"It was running when I had it," Tetsuya said.

"When I bought it, some parts were missing," Taye replied. "Some of it looked like it was beaten repeatedly with a baseball bat."

"Sounds like something that blit would do," he replied. Aidan'd com started to beep. He hit the button.

"What's up?" Aidan asked.

"I need you and Taye back at the base immediately," Kelly said. "I'll explain when you get here. And tell Taye to stop messing with that damn bike!" The com ended.

"Taye," Aidan said, "your wife needs us back at the base."

"Oh, alright," he replied, putting down the wrench he was about to use.

"And she said to stop messing with that piece of snart," Aidan laughed.

"That's no way to talk about the Commander of the Voltron Force!" Taye shot back.

"Not me, the bike!" Aidan snapped. Taye sighed, throwing down the wrench, and stormed off, Aidan following him.

* * *

General Dari stormed into Twyla's office, having just returned from Earth.

"So," Twyla said, not even turning to look at her, "how was your flight?"

"Those ungrateful humans working for Lord Kanji wouldn't listen to a word I said!" she griped. "We could have had Commander Dalloway shot out of the sky a hundred times over, but Voltron isn't high on their to do list!"

"The more you insert yourself into the affairs of Lord kanji," Twyla said, "the better your chances of being incinerated. Believe me, you got off easy."

"How DARE you!" Dari shouted. Twyla spun around in her chair and stood up, staring Dari down.

"Must I remind you of my rank, General?" she snapped. "Must I remind you who's in charge of this operation, and what our sole mission and purpose is here in the Middle Universe? And most of all, must I remind you the punishment for verbally reprimanding a senior officer?" Dari huffed, but said nothing. "And even after all that, I'm still willing to allow you to pilot the clone of the Black mecha into battle."

"When are you launching it?" she asked.

"Immediately," Twyla grinned. "Or as soon as you are able to get down there. You want your revenge, and to rectify the missed opportunity you had to destroy the Voltron Force commander? Here's your chance."

"It will be my pleasure," she replied with all seriousness. She turned and left the office. Lieutenant Centa stepped out of the shadows.

"Commander," she asked, "would it be possible for me to pilot one of the mechas as well? It would seem I'm far more reliable and capable."

"No, Lieutenant," Twyla replied. "I have much more important plans for you. You are more valuable to me. While I hope these mechas destroy Voltron once and for all, even if they fail, it will bring me more pleasure than you can possibly imagine to see General Dari and her infamous tunnel vision get taken out by the Voltron Force….just like her father."

"Yes, Commander," Centa replied with a salute. Twyla grinned from ear to ear, going over Dari's fate in her mind.

* * *

Taye and Aidan ran into the Control Room, and Morgan and David spun around in their chairs.

"What's wrong?" Aidan asked.

"Twyla's launched another attack," Morgan replied.

"Already?" Aidan asked.

"It's worse," Morgan said. She turned on the main viewscreen, and his eyes widened. They all watched as three robots, identical to theirs, were downtown smashing buildings and causing chaos.

"That….can't be…" Taye said.

"I need you all to get out there right away to stop them before they drag Voltron's name through the mud," Kelly said, walking into the room. "I've already received calls from the mayor and the governor. That was a discussion I didn't want to have."

"What about Beta?" Aidan asked.

"It's finished," Kelly replied. "All three are ready for launch."

"Then let's go see what we're up against," Aidan replied. He motioned for the others to join him. Lisa followed Taye, and they all ran through their respective doors to their ships.

* * *

"Keep destroying the city!" Dari shouted. "Not only will it teach these worthless Terrans a lesson, but it will draw out the Voltron Force and their smug commander!" The Alpha clone swung and shattered a nearby skyscraper. The people ran frantically through the streets, dodging falling debris, and heading for the shelters. Then all at once, it turned around, and Alpha came down from the sky brandishing the Alpha Sword. Darin blocked it with the clone's forearm, then formed a sword of her own.

"So," Aidan shouted over his com, "are we still suffering from an acute case of Voltron envy?"

"Shut up and fight!" she snapped back, pushing Alpha away. Beta and gamma landed near their counterparts.

"We have to lead them away from the city," Lisa said. "They've caused too much destruction already!"

"I've got this," David said. He tapped a few buttons, and Beta formed an electrified chain. He launched it at the clone, wrapping around it. Beta quickly took off, the clone in tow.

"Not gonna be that easy," Taye said with a frown.

"We'll improvise," Lisa said. She pulled up her weapons console. "Take us up into the air." Taye pulled the controls, and Gamma took off into the air. Lisa hit some buttons, connecting her Voltcom, and Gamma formed a bow and arrow. Gamma fired several bots at the clone, hitting it dead on. It turned around and fired missiles at gamma.

"We got its attention," Taye said.

"Now let's lead it away!" Lisa demanded. Gamma took off, and the clone took off after them.

"Looks like your clones aren't too bright," Aidan snarked.

"They're smart enough to finish off a group of snarky cadets!" Dari snapped back. Their swords clanked as they continued to fight. "You have no idea how satisfying it will be to watch your bloody corpse burn in the wreck of your precious Voltron!"

"Not as satisfying as the sound of you shutting your damn mouth!" he shouted back. Alpha leaped backwards and swung. Dari tried to block, but both swords were knocked from their hands, landing a hundred yards away. They both scrambled for them, but Dari turned and tackled Aidan to the ground. He pulled hard on the controls, and rolled, bringing Alpha to its feet to meet the clone.

"I've been waiting a long time to finish you off!" she shouted.

"That's what all my ex-girlfriends said," he snarked.

"AAAARGH!" she screamed as the clone ran at Alpha. Aidan tried to brace for the impact, but the clone collided hard, and swung with a hard right, followed by a left, sending Alpha staggering backwards.

"Anyone ever tell you you need anger management?" he asked. She came at him again, and Alpha took off into the air.

"Come back here and fight, you coward!" she screeched as the clone took off after him.

"And here's where you get off," David said as Beta released the chain, sending the clone crashing to the ground. Beta landed nearby, Gamma following with its clone not far behind.

"At least we got them away from the city," Morgan said.

"But now we have to deal with them," Taye said, gripping the controls tightly. As they said this, Aidan swooped in and landed nearby.

"Dalloway," David shouted. "Where'd you leave the General?"

"Don't ask," Aidan replied as the Alpha clone swooped in.

"Now you get to see true genius!" Dari shouted. The clones took off into the air.

"What are they doing?" Lisa asked.

"They're combining," Morgan said, studying the scanners closely. "This can't be good."

"Are you saying they have their own Voltron?" Aidan asked.

"They can't," Morgan said in disbelief. "Voltron….I can't explain it."

"Let's not worry about explanations," Aidan said. "They want Voltron, let's give 'em Voltron!"

"Rah, frickin' rah," Taye jeered. They took off into the air.

"Activate interlocks!" Aidan shouted. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The energy fireld surrounded them as the gladiators broke apart to reconfigure.

"Denjin Dimension!" Aidan shouted. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled up, then arched backwards as the energy field exploded, its eyes lighting up with power. Voltron landed on the ground in front of the clone.

"Bloody thing looks just like us," David remarked.

"But does it move like us?" Aidan snarked. They ran at one another and locked up.

"Anything you can do I can do better," Dari snarked.

"So what, now we're a musical?" Aidan snapped back. It then fired an eye beam at Voltron, sending him reeling backwards.

"I think that shot did damage to the neck servos," Morgan shouted.

"Then let's try not to let it happen again," Aidan shouted. "Better yet, let's up the ante. Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron raised its arm, and the symbols for Alpha, Beta and Gamma appeared, the energy beam forming the Blazing Sword. "Off with its head!" Aidan pushed forward, and Voltron ran at the clone. The clone formed a sword of its own, and blocked them as they swung at its neck.

"Your swings are as weak as your puns, Commander!" she shouted.

"That your OCD talking again?" Aidan quipped. The clone swung twice, forcing Voltron to stagger backwards, then swung a third time, nicking Voltron's waist, cutting through the metal.

"We've taken damage!" Taye shouted.

"How bad?" Aidan asked.

"I'm compensating for systems loss in that area," Morgan shouted. "She's outfighting us with that sword."

"I've spent decades mastering sword fighting," she shouted. "There's no one alive, Terran or Drule, that can defeat me!"

"Then we shouldn't be sword fighting," Morgan said.

"What do you mean?" Aidan asked.

"David, connect yourself to the weapons console," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Time to test out those upgrades," she said with a smirk. He did as she asked. "Aidan, direct all power to Beta." Voltron stabbed the sword into the ground, then reached downward.

"Draw!" David shouted, and a pistol appeared it its hand.

"Manual aim?" Morgan asked, batting her eyes.

"I love you," he said with a grin.

"No!" Dari shouted. "How is this possible?" The clone took off into the air. Voltron took aim and fired several shots with deadly precision, cutting out the boosters and sending the clone plummeting to the ground. As the clone got up and turned around, David took aim and fired once more. The charged blast slammed into the clone, blowing a hole right through it.

"Now we finish it!" Aidan shouted. Voltron pulled the Blazing Sword from the ground and ran full speed. Dari pulled the controls, but they were dead. She closed her eyes.

"I accept my fate, father," she whispered. Voltron swung side to side, slicing the robeast in half. The pieces fell and began to explode.

"Hopefully that will be the end of Twyla's attacks for now," Aidan said. "Dari was crazy….but she didn't have to die." As they separated and took off, a figure raced up to the wreckage. They climbed into the head piece, which was still intact. When they opened it up, they found Dari laying in the seat, a small stream of blood coming from her mouth. He checked her pulse, and found it faint. He pulled her out of the seat and carried her away from the wreckage.

* * *

Aidan and the team come into the Control room, and come face to face with Kelly.

"Voltron sustained a bit of damage," Aidan said, "but I'm still requesting permission to go help Len."

"Granted," Kelly replied, "but I'm going with you."

"Who's going to watch over the base while you're gone?" he asked. "Hotaru by herself?"

"Not exactly," Kelly replied. Tetsuya walked into the room.

"The woman is in critical condition," he said, "but stabilized for the moment."

"What woman?" Aidan asked.

"General Dari," he replied. "Pulled her from the wreck. Amazed she's still alive. Ironically, everything we learned from doing an autopsy on her father gave the med staff more information on Derinja physiology. They may very well save her life."

"You rescued her?" Aidan asked.

"You told me she doesn't understand human kindness," he said. "Hopefully mercy and care will help with that. Voltron is a defender of all….something it took me a while to learn myself." Aidan turned back to Kelly.

"We go then?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Just let me….."

"There's an incoming transmission," Morgan said, running to the console. "It's weird….it's on all channels and frequencies. I'll try to put it up." As she honed in on the most stable channel, the most unexpected message played.

"Greetings, members of the Galaxy Alliance," Wade said. "Or should I say…future slaves of the New Drule Empire!"


	15. Episode 114

_**KathDMD - **They do have the best dialogue, and this episode is no exception! The material is still serious, eopic, and action packed, but it wouldn't be Gladiator Force without Aidan's smat remarks._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Sledge Hammer" by Fifth Harmony_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 114 : "Infinity"**

"Greetings, members of the Galaxy Alliance," Wade said. "Or should I say…future slaves of the New Drule Empire!" Morgan turned to look at Kelly. She along with everyone else were astonished.

"Trace that signal!" Kelly ordered.

"I can't," Morgan replied. "It's just a broadcast, but it's on multiple frequencies. It's masking the origin."

"As you are fully aware of by now," Wade continued, "Earth and all of its military forces are currently under the command of the Drule Supremacy, and therefore, under the direct command of myself. I'm sure you all have questions, but I'm sure your representatives on the High Council will be more than happy to answer them in due time. However, there is one thing that I am demanding in advance of our eminent takeover…the unconditional surrender of Lieutenant Lenora Stensson." He leaned in to the camera. "I know you are watching this, Lieutenant. You saw what was done to Hydra. I'm not afraid to do it again." He allowed a slight grin to tug at the corner of his mouth…as if he knew how infuriated Lenora felt at that moment. Kelly was infuriated. "Planets of the farthest reaches of the known universe, be advised that beginning with the invasion of Earth and the annihilation of the Alliance Headquarters, the alliance itself will fall under the rule of the Drule Supremacy. You have two choices…..join us, or be destroyed. I will give you less than twenty-four hours to send your reply."

"That son of a…." Kelly started to say.

"That snartbag can kiss my butt," Aidan snarked.

"To the Voltron Force," Wade continued, "I, of course, ask for complete surrender of your vehicles, without resistance. Of course, I'm absolutely expecting you to instead launch an attack to save your precious 'Defenders of the Universe', but please be advised one way or another, they will be utterly destroyed….with you in it." He stepped back slightly. "As for you, Lieutenant, I believe you have already run into Commander Kala's ship, and are following her to Earth as we speak. You have one hour to report aboard her ship, or instead of firing on the Garrison, I'll begin with firing on civilians. Perhaps the entire city of New York should serve as reminder of exactly how hated you are."

"If he thinks any of us are surrendering," Aidan said, "he's out of his flacking mind."

"And I know Len won't surrender either," Kelly said.

"In the end," Wade continued, "this will all be for the best. The Alliance and the Supremacy united in one glorious empire…and empire under the rule of the worthy. Until then, ponder your decision carefully. A new era….has begun." The communication ended. Jon slammed his fist on the console.

"Seven hells," David commented.

"Well, we have to do something," Taye said.

"We are," Kelly replied. "We're going to proceed with loading up the mechas…."

"Gladiators," Tetsuya corrected.

"Ahem," Kelly continued, "'Gladiators', and head out to Earth to help Len."

"I can only imagine what Wade has planned this time," Lisa commented.

"Hopefully with Dari out of the way," Kelly said, "Twyla's attacks will stall for the moment. We dealt with her Gladiator Clone, so hopefully there's nothing else waiting for us out there."

"Then it's settled," Aidan said. "Launch the mechas, combine, and head full speed to Earth."

"What are we waiting for?" Morgan shouted. "Stop talking about it and let's go!" They all ran for the separate doors, Kelly following Aidan to Alpha. They entered the individual ships, which took off and flew into the open panels in the backs of the gladiators, closing behind them. Once docked, the cockpits locked in place.

"Insert your keys," Aidan said, "power up, and let's fly!" The gladiators took off, touching hands on the way up, then into each individual launch chute. The metal doors in the ground opened, and Alpha flew out. The nearby mountain top opened up, and beta flew from there. Gamma then came flying out of the nearby lake.

"Alright team," Aidan shouted, "Ready to form Voltron! Space Dimension!" The energy field took hold as the three gladiators broke apart for configuration. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Beta moved to the bottom, Gamma in the middle, and Alpha forming the head. Voltron reached into the air as the energy field exploded, and Voltron powered up. They continued onward into space as the boosters on Voltron's back fired, propelling them at hypermach speeds.

"There's a transmission coming in," Morgan said. She put it through to all of their screens.

"Kelly," Lenora said.

"Len!" they all shouted.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked. "What's going on?"

"Seven hells," she replied, seriously. "I take it you saw Wade's speech?"

"I want to strangle the old geezer myself!" Kelly said. "I mean, with all due respect, ma'am."

"I'm taking Admiral Fabrere, Commander Stormclaw, and a small team including Lieutenant Grend's Voltron Force down to the surface to try and take back the Garrison."

"Why?" Kelly asked. "What happened?"

"The High Council betrayed us, Kelly," Len replied. "Right now the Bogart is going to try to give us firepower, but no doubt Wade has something up his sleeve. I had Stebbins and Ambassador Coran reach out to the other teams to try to come to our aid."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Kelly replied. "We're already on our way."

"Thanks," Lenora replied, and the transmission ended.

"You heard her, Dalloway," Kelly ordered, "get this bucket of bolts moving faster!"

"Do I LOOK like the engineer of this ship, Benton?" he snarked. She rolled her eyes and eased back into her seat, defeated.

* * *

"Commander," the officer said, "I'm receiving an incoming transmission."

"Put it on screen," Kala ordered. When it came up, Lord Kanji himself displayed.

"Commander," he said, "I am presently on my way to meet with your ship as you begin operations. I trust everything is going well?"

"We have run into some difficulties, Your Excellency," she replied with a slight bow to the head, "but everything is going exactly as Sky Marshall Wade has planned."

"Good," Kanji replied. "Though I feel a strange force tugging at the fine wire holding this operation together, I do have faith in your ability to command. I trust the battle I will witness will be nothing short of epic."

"If all goes well," Kala replied, "The Voltron Force will have a rude awakening when they try to stop us. Not only do we have the might of their Galaxy Garrison at our disposal, but the technology of the Xyans. The might of the weapon is nothing short of incredible."

"Do not underestimate the power of their spirit, Commander," Kanji warned. "It is the only thing that strategy cannot predict."

* * *

"There they go," Captain Stebbins remarked. "Keep up the firepower! We need to buy the Space Marshall as much time as possible….even if it kills us."

"Sir!" one of the officers at ops shouted. "Another ship has joined the fight! They've opened fire on the drone ships and are taking out some of the magna lasers on the moon!"

"Who is it?" Stebbins asked. The viewscreen came on, Captain Brown on screen.

"Captain," Brown said, "glad to see you're still in one piece."

"Brown," Stebbins said, "what kept you?"

"We had a bad communications failure," Brown replied. "Our systems were sabotaged prior to Voltron Force taking off. I assume this means we won't be reporting back to the Garrison?"

"Afraid not," Stebbins replied. "We need to keep these forces busy so that the team on the ground can take back the Garrison."

"Captain," the officer said, "the scanners are picking up something huge that just….well….it just came out of nowhere."

"What?" Stebbins asked. The screen switched over, and they saw the Void approaching, as if it appeared out of nowhere. "It's….the Void? I thought that thing was destroyed!"

"Worse," Brown commented. "It's a robeast." It fired on the ships, and the missiles exploded on the ships' shields.

"Shield power down to sixty percent!" the officer shouted.

"Keep those damn shields up and open fire!" Stebbins shouted. Both ships began to fire on the Void, and the lasers struck the surface, and the missiles exploded on contact with the Void shielding.

"I don't know if we can stop it," Brown shouted. Within moments, more laser fire came out of nowhere.

"Sir, it's the Defender!" the officer aboard the Bogart shouted.

"Captain Stebbins," Jeff said, coming on screen, "We're here to help at the request of the Space Marshall. I see we have quite a robeast problem."

"The Garrison forces are attacking us as well," Stebbins replied.

"Concentrate your fire on those magna lasers," Jeff said. "The Voltron Force is launching right now to try to deal with the robeast."

"Jeff," Christiane said, "that robeast is bigger than any of us have ever faced. Voltron may not be enough to stop it. And if everything I've been sensing about the energy leak is true…."

"Captain Stebbins!" a voice came over the com. The screen split, displaying the added communication. "Admiral Kelly Benton arriving with the Gladiator Force. We received your distress call."

"Kelly!" Christiane shouted. "Yes, we need your help!"

"It looks as if Wade transformed the Void into some kind of robeast," Jeff said.

"You know what they say," Aidan quipped, "the bigger they are…."

"Can it, Dalloway," Morgan snapped.

"Where's Len?" Kelly asked.

"The Space Marshall headed to the surface with the Voltron Force and her companions," Stebbins replied. "We're here to provide cover fire….but we didn't expect this."

"Hopefully two Voltrons can take down this beast," Taye said.

"Morgan, start running the numbers," Aidan said. "Hey Jack, you guys gonna form your giant robot already, or are we gonna have to show you up?"

"Nice to hear from you too, Dalloway," Cliff replied. "Jenny, Krik, what do you say we show 'em how it's done?" The pilots gripped their controls tightly and readied themselves.

"I'm not gonna disappoint," Jenny replied adamantly. "All units, form Voltron!" The ships flew in formation, and began to drop into place as the energy field took hold. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The CJE locked into place, and the bay doors opened, Voltron's eyes lighting up with power. The Falcon quickly came screaming downward, locking in place over Voltron's chest. Voltron raised his hands above his head, then powered up with a series of air punches.

"Ah, the Voltron Force," Wade said. "Right on time. Dhaz, swat those insects out of our way. I need to remind the 'Lieutenant' of her obligation….and prepare to show her the punishment for not following orders."

"Incoming missiles!" Morgan shouted.

"I got it, Love," David replied. Voltron formed a blaster pistol and began firing at the missiles, taking them out one by one, then expertly dodging the others.

"Nice shooting," Taye commented.

"Compliments later," Aidan interrupted. "Switching configuration. Denjin Dimension! GO!" Voltron broke apart and reconfigured, this time Gamma on the bottom. Voltron arched back as it powered up once more.

"More laser fire!" Lisa shouted. Aidan worked the controls, and Voltron moved expertly around the beams.

"This thing is too big," Jenny said, pulling the controls and trying to dodge the various attacks being launched by the Void.

"That's what SHE said!" Eddie shouted.

"Dude, she totally said that!" Chet laughed.

"Hey, that's MY line!" Tails shouted as a fully formed Jet Voltron flew up to meet the others.

"Question is, how do we stop it?" Aidan said, yanking the controls to avoid another barrage of missiles.

"We need to keep them occupied," Tails said. "If we can get aboard, I might be able to overload the Void generator. Once destroyed, we can take the entire planetoid out easily."

"We need more of us," Cliff commented.

"And more is what you're gonna get," Keith said over the com.

"Kogane!" Aidan shouted. "About time you showed up."

"Less talk, more giant robot smashing," Larmina commented.

"She's right," Daniel said. "Let's work together and buy Sergeant McGovern some time." The three Voltrons took off in different directions, drawing the Void's fire.

"They're splitting up, Sir," Dhaz shouted to Wade. "I'm trying to focus fire, but it's difficult with them on opposing sides."

"It's their strategy," Wade commented. "They're trying to cause you to lose focus. Perhaps you didn't notice that," Wade pointed at the blip heading to the gap in the shielding. "That would be the fourth Voltron trying to penetrate the shielding."

"Should I stop them?" Dhaz asked.

"No," he replied. "If I'm correct, Stensson has delivered herself to me on a silver platter." He pushed a button on his forearm, and was covered in high tech armor. "And all I need to do is meet her on the lower decks to collect." He ran from the room. Dhaz continued to fire on the Voltrons, trying to focus fire on one in particular….the Vehicle Team.

"Aidan," Morgan shouted, "it's not following us! It's concentrating fire on the vehicle team!"

"Hopefully they can hold out," he replied. "Let's see if we can punch a hole in the back of this thing." Voltron fired several rounds of missiles that hit the shield and exploded.

"It's not making a dent," Taye shouted.

"You sure you're aiming right?" David asked.

"Quit arguing and do something!" Kelly shouted. Just then, the main cannon powered up and went to fire on Vehicle Voltron.

"It's gonna blast them!" Morgan shouted.

"But the energy drain is shorting out the shielding!" Lisa shouted. "We have to do this now!" She pulled her console. Voltron formed the plasma Bow, and fired several rounds at the Void. They passed through the shield and struck the Void's hull, blasting a huge hole in the back of it. As the cannon fired, they watched as Lion Voltron reconfigured to Green Center, then threw the Boomerang Shield. The blast his the shield and deflected. Vehicle Voltron arched back and fired an electro thermo blast, striking that cann9on and knocking it out.

"They did it!" Lisa shouted.

"Eh," Morgan replied, "I knew they would."

"Ensign, it's still focusing on the Vehicle Team," Aidan shouted.

"We know," Daniel replied.

"Keep trying to attract its attention, Dalloway," Keith shouted. "We need to buy Grend's team more time!"

"Form Black Center!" Daniel shouted, and Voltron reconfigured again, Black forming the head.

"Form Solar Combat Spears!" Jenny shouted, and the spears shot out of their holsters and into Voltron's hands. He put them together into one big spear. "Let's take out that main turret!" Voltron launched the spear, and Dhaz flinched as the spear struck and destroyed the turret, and the camera went dead.

"The Sky Marshall is not gonna like this," he grunted to himself. He tried to work the controls to continue swinging at the other Voltrons.

"Great shot!" Aidan shouted.

"Team effort," Jenny replied. "Plenty of practice."

"Pretty good for a cadet, eh?" Cliff laughed.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Vince shouted. "I'm detecting a strange power fluctuation from inside the core."

"Either that robeast is about to blast us big time," Daniel said, "or the other team was able to take out the Void Generator."

"Option B sounds like a good bet," Tails snarked as Jet Voltron came screeching past them.

"The Void Generator is down!" Lenora shouted. "Their weapons and shielding should be knocked out! Now, hit 'em with all we've got!"

"FORM BLAZING SWORD!" they shouted. Lion Voltron clanked red and green together, then pulled apart, the energy beam forming the sword. Vehicle Voltron grabbed the spinning laser blades, then combined them over his head, pulling downward to form the sword. Gladiator Voltron raised one arm, and the symbol for Alpha, Beta and gamma appeared, and the energy beam formed the Plasma Sword. Jet Voltron Red met Green at the hip and pulled away, the energy beam forming the sword.

"Take it out, Team!" JC shouted, flying forward, Sword charged.

"Hold it together a bit longer, guys," Jenny shouted. "Get it!" Vehicle Voltron flew at it full speed.

"Rah, frickin' rah!" Aidan shouted as Gladiator Voltron sped towards it.

"Shut Wade down for good!" Keith shouted. Daniel nodded, and Lion Voltron sped towards the Void as well.

"There's no power!" Dhaz shouted. "I'm getting outta here!" He ran from the room. Each Voltron sliced through an arm and a leg, leaving the remainder of the Void drifting precariously above the earth.

"One more, for good measure," Daniel said, connecting his Voltcom. "Speed Boost!"

"Power Boost!" Vince shouted, connecting his voltcom.

"Butt Kick Boost!" Larmina shouted, connecting her voltcom. The blazing sword glowed blue as they flew at top speed at the Void, crashing through the surface. Within seconds, the entire hemisphere was bisected, and exploded. One half fell from the sky and crashed into the ocean and slowly sank. The other half spun out of control and crash landed on the surface of the moon, burning with explosions. The Voltrons flew to where the small fleet hovered and awaited further orders.

"An end to the Void….and wade," Keith said.

"You don't think he survived that, do you?" Daniel asked. Keith began to have thoughts of doubt fill his head….but for now, it was over.

"All ships, separate and rendezvous at the main hangar," Lenora ordered over the com. "We have some cleaning up to do." As they did so, a small escape pod fired into the distance.

* * *

"I want to thank each and every one of you for making this all possible," Lenora said. "Without the help of the entire Voltron Force, Wade may have succeeded in his plans. Now, as I have said, we have a long road of cleanup ahead of us."

"What about the Council?" Sven asked.

"Are you going to disband it?" Romelle asked.

"No, Your Highness," Lenora replied. "We can't have the type of government run by one person. If we did that, we'd be no better than the Supremacy. No, we need to rebuild the Council from the ground up. Most of the Council has already handed in their resignation. I think some fresh faces, put in place by the people of the Alliance, will greatly help."

"I'm shocked about Ambassador Gali," Kelly said with her head bowed. "I can't believe he sided with Wade. And he's supposed to represent my people."

"Some men are easily swayed by greed and power," Lenora said. "But no matter what happens, we know that justice will always prevail….thanks to us, and Voltron."

"So what happens now?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah," Taye added, "What are you going to do about Dillin and his cronies?"

"Like I said," Lenora replied, "they have all pretty much resigned. Dillin is in a holding cell and receiving medical and psychiatric treatment. We're still not sure how to completely cure the haggarium infection, as the only known people that were cured were done so through non-medical means. He will stand trial, however. I just wish we could have gotten Wade."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about Wade anymore," Aidan laughed. "Looks like his ass got FIRED!" The entire team groaned.

* * *

Two ships carefully sailed through space, heading back towards planet Doom. Aboard one, Commander Kala anxiously awaited the communication that was about to come through. As the viewscreen came up, she held her breath.

"Commander," Lord Kanji said, "it appears the Sky Marshall's plan didn't go the way he'd hoped."

"I apologize for this failure, Your Excellency," she replied, bowing her head. "Our intention was not to disappoint you."

"While this was a setback," he said, "I do not view this as a failure, Commander." She raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary, between the destruction of Hydra, and the fear instilled in the planets of the Galaxy Alliance, I feel that, at least for my benefit, and that of the Supremacy, the mission was still somewhat successful. Once we arrive back on Doom, we will need to work on a strategy to eliminate the Council."

"Eliminate?" Kala asked. "Are you planning to overthrow the kingdoms?"

"I simply plan to unify the Empire, Commander," he replied. "The first task will be to find a new ruler for Korronith."

"That may not be necessary, my lord," she replied. "Sky Marshall Wade is alive."


	16. Episode 115

_**KathDMD - **I haven't forgotten about Lisa and the baby, but right now there are a few things you need to focus on...General Dari's recovery, and Lieutenant Centa's quest to prove herself to Twyla._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episdoe 115 : "Awakening"**

"Kelly," Lenora said from behind the makeshift holodesk that was put in place during the repairs, "before you and the others depart for Terra, I want your advice on how we should restructure the Council."

"If it were my decision," Kelly replied, "I'd dump the idea altogether."

"You know I can't do that," Lenora replied. "Galaxy Garrison is more than just a military organization for Earth. It's a governing body for the entire Alliance. We may not be in charge of the peoples of all these worlds, but we have a duty to assist our allies, and represent their interests. I've been looking over possible candidates, and trying my best to assemble a council that resembles something more like a senate."

"Elected officials?" Kelly asked.

"Yes and no," Len replied. "I would like for the Council to be made up of ambassadors, but then we have to deal with people who are more or less here for life. We have to be careful who is put into these positions, and take careful consideration as to whom would best represent their people in such a council."

"I do have one request," Kelly said. "While I, myself, would like to serve on the Council, whether to represent the Bajans or the Terrans, I do believe Terra needs some sort of representation on the Council. I know Terra is more of an ally at the moment, and not officially a member of the Alliance, but don't you think that's something we should work towards?"

"You have a point," Len replied. "I'm going to officially put you in charge of getting the Terrans on board with this, and to attempt to select an ambassador that could represent them on the Council. It makes sense, mostly due to the presence of Voltron on their planet. It would allow us to more freely share information with your base, and provide you with more resources to not only affect repairs to the Gladiators themselves, but an additional squadron to assist with ground and air forces, should the Drules decide to attack Terra or its surrounding systems."

"Now you're talking," Kelly replied with a smile. "I'll get to work on it immediately after we touch down on Terra. What about Justine? Don't you think she should be a part of this mission? Setting up a more official academy branch on Terra would be a great idea to boost our forces there."

"That will happen eventually," Len replied. She looked up from her desk to meet Kelly's gaze. "I have other plans for her at the moment."

* * *

Lieutenant Centa walked into Twyla's office to see the Commander staring out her window, a smile beaming on her face.

"Commander?" she asked.

"Ah, Lieutenant Centa," Twyla replied, "please, have a seat." Confused, the Lieutenant sat down at the desk. "I trust you've heard about the Supremacy's loss on Earth?"

"I have heard rumors," Centa replied, "but yes."

"I'm not saying that Lord Kanji's strategy is flawed," Twyla replied, still staring out the window, "but his trust in that filthy human was indeed misplaced."

"With all due respect, Commander," she replied, "placing your trust in anyone at all is a mistake."

"You're probably right, Lieutenant," Twyla said with a sigh. "I don't expect you to even trust me, in light of the circumstances."

"Don't tell me you are feeling the slightest bit of guilt over the General, are you?" Centa asked.

"Not at all," Twyla snapped back. "She has been asking for this for a long time. I placed too much trust in her own arrogance. At one point I had the chance to be an Empress, and she blew it."

"When was this?" Centa asked.

"It doesn't matter, Lieutenant," she replied. "All that matters is that Dari is out of the picture, and we can finally continue our conquest of Terra and rid ourselves of these bothersome humans once and for all." She turned to her. "Go to the lab and check on the progress of my latest robeast. With any luck, the Supremacy will be sending another fresh shipment of materials that will allow us to better armor our robeasts, and put an end to Voltron once and for all." She turned back to the window.

"Yes, Commander," Centa replied with a salute, then turned and walked out of the office. As she walked down the hall, she thought to herself. "I have to know more about what the Commnader meant by that. I don't remember anything about her nearly being declared Empress, or even challenging Zeppo."

* * *

"How is she?" Hotaru asked as she walked into the room. Tetsuya sat at Dari's bedside observing her.

"She is still asleep," he replied. "I can't even tell you when I think she'll wake up. If what Commander Dalloway said is true, she might not be happy to see where she is."

"That doesn't matter," Hotaru replied. "You and I were put in a position to help people…no matter who they are. I'm sure we're happy she's alive, even if she's not."

"I know," he said. "If I had to guess, she won't be able to go back."

"You think not?" she asked.

"It's part of the Drule code," he replied. "I met a man once by the name of Zandu. He was a young pilot on the service of the Drule Empire. One day, during a routine training exercise, his ship was inadvertently shot down. He was rescued by an Alliance ship and nursed back to health. They even repaired his ship in the hopes he could return home and spread a message of peace to the citizens of Drule. But the moment he tried to return, they shot him out of the sky as if he were the enemy. He's had to spend most of his life living on Earth, which hasn't been easy."

"I hope that if she does have to stay here," Hotaru said, "it won't be such an ordeal. I think we should make her feel at home."

"Kind of hard to do when the only thing your home has ever known is war," he replied. They were silent for a moment.

"I'm going to check on the team's progress," she said. "Admiral Benton had informed me they are on their return trip, and I want to make sure their voyage is uneventful."

"You do that," he replied, and she left. He looked down at General Dari's face. The young woman had been brought there in full military garb, armor included. This was the first time any of them had seen a Derinja woman without the dressings and coverings they were accustomed to seeing. Her jet black hair flowed on the pillow she lay on, her eyes closed peacefully. He looked closely as she breathed peacefully, the green skin of her face smoother than he'd imagined it to be.

"I never thought I'd see the day," he said to himself softly with a chuckle. "I come face to face with the enemy, and she's more attractive than half the women on Earth." Her eyes fluttered slightly.

"Sharp words coming from a dull mind," she muttered.

"You're awake?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Just too weak to retort your oblivious comments. Your whole race betrays you…betrays the lot of you."

"I wasn't asking for an opinion on the human race," he snarled. "I was asking how you were feeling."

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Because it was the right thing to do," he replied.

"The right thing for you," she snapped back, letting out a cough. He tried to calm her down. "I would have rather died a martyr than be here in this bed being tended to by savages that want to use me for information and treachery."

"Still convinced we're the enemy, eh?" he asked. "You believe what you want to believe. Point is we saved your life. And no, I'm not asking for anything in return, and neither is the rest of the team. If the Supremacy would have you, we'd send you back."

"But as you said, that will never happen," she replied, her eyes finally opening to meet his gaze. She was surprised at what she saw, however, but tried to not obsess over it. "I guess I had to learn one lesson the hard way."

"What's that?" he asked.

"My superior officer had it in for me from the start," she replied. "The Derinja are being used by the Drule Supremacy for their own means….or at least this fleet is. I should not have trusted her."

"That's the past," he said. "You have the chance to start over here."

"I don't want to start over," she growled. "I want to end it."


	17. Episode 116

_**KathDMD - **First off, you'll see these scenes have more to do with Dari, even if it is great to see the interaction between the Gladiator's creators. But put Dari and Len on the side and make way for the real star of the show...that blasted hoverbike!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 116 : "End It"**

"What do you mean 'end it'?" Tetsuya asked. "I didn't save your life just to let you give up."

"I have my reasons," she replied. "Like you said before, I can't go back. I've lost my home, my career, and now my honor. You would do the same, would you not?"

"I wouldn't give up," he replied. "Sure, I've run from problems, but I never ever gave up. Not really. It's something ingrained in the human spirit."

"Human…phht," she scoffed. "There you go again boasting of your strength and your supposed 'compassion'." She looked him in the eye again. "Compassion is for the weak. The sheer fact you show compassion for me proves how utterly weak you are."

"Our compassion isn't a weakness, General," he replied. "It is one of our greatest strengths. It's our compassion for others that not only saved your life, but gives us the strength to keep on fighting and defending this world from the Supremacy. The Gladiators were constructed as machines to help mankind. It was the compassion for those who could not defend themselves that made them Gladiators….warriors to defend the universe." He let out a sigh. "I guess that's why they were destined to become Voltron."

"Voltron destroyed our world," she retorted.

"Voltron stopped your military from destroying this world," he replied. "Even the home planet Drule was annihilated by the greed and power of their leaders. Their people didn't give up either. The Alliance found them a new world, and today the Drule Confederacy flourishes under the guidance of their new leaders." He looked back down at her. "I'm no fan of the Alliance military, by any stretch of the imagination, but I am a fan of doing the right thing. You wanna know why I saved you? That's why." He turned to walk out of the room. She paused for a moment, then struggled to try and sit up.

"Wait," she said, still straining. He stopped and turned to look at her. "I have nothing left in this life. Nothing left in this world." They stared at one another for a moment. "Tell me, human, what would be the 'right' thing to do?" He thought for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"Making your life mean something," he replied. "This whole project brings meaning to my life. What do you want to do with yours?" She kept her stare on him, but he turned and left the room. She fell back to the bed, exhausted.

* * *

The doors to the ships opened up, and the team came running from the doors, fresh home from Earth.

"Home, sweet home," Taye said.

"Our home away from home," David quipped.

"Relax while you can, boys," Kelly said. "Twyla's still out there. It's a miracle she hasn't tried anything while we were gone."

"With the entire Supremacy trying to converge on Galaxy Garrison?" Aidan asked. "I highly doubt it." He chuckled.

"Professor," Kelly asked, walking up to Hotaru, "has there been any activity at all since we last spoke?"

"No, Admiral," she replied. "None at all."

"And our guest?" Kelly asked.

"Tetsuya has been keeping an eye on her," she replied. "Last I saw, she was stable, and resting peacefully. Perhaps when she wakes up, she'll be able to help us figure out where Twyla is, or at least help us figure out how to stop the attacks."

"Her?" Aidan asked. "Phht. When that nutjob wakes up, all she's gonna want to do is get the hell outta here, and fight each and every one of us to do it."

"You really think that, Aidan?" Lisa asked.

"I came face to face with this woman," he replied. "Hell, I was held prisoner by her. The only things the Drules seem to understand is violence and chaos. Nothing I ever said to her ever got through to her, and it probably never will."

"That doesn't mean we stop trying!" Lisa replied. She suddenly hunched over, grabbing her stomach. Aidan instinctively ran to help her.

"Baby," he said, "you alright?" She winced, then looked up into his eyes as she stood back up.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Seems the baby's as ticked off at you as I am." He let out a small laugh, but she didn't find it funny.

"Go back to the house and get some rest," he ordered. "I promise I'll try to play nice with the General….one last time."

"Fair enough," Lisa replied before leaving.

"You really have a way of running your mouth, Dalloway," Morgan quipped.

"Can it, Feld," he replied, making his way out of the control room as well. Kelly put her hand over her face and shook her head.

"This is MY team," she muttered.

* * *

Lieutenant Centa walked up to the computer terminal and began keying in codes. Within moments, the screen began displaying logs from the Commander herself. Centa studied them intently….there were many entries about the robeasts they had launched, plans that were made…and failed. Then one thing caught her eye….the mention of….

"The Omega Comet?" she asked herself quietly. "It hasn't passed this way in millennia. Why would her logs mention this?" She skimmed the pages more carefully. "What's this? Temporal….flux? I know the Supremacy was testing out time travel devices, but I had no idea…." She continued to read frantically, taking in the information like a sponge. Her eyes widened.

"The vortex created closed," she said quietly. "The comet is now part of an infinite time loop that we have left far behind us." She thought for a moment. "There must be a way to reopen it….a way to harness the same power of that comet. If not for the Commander….then for myself." She closed the logs, and made her way over to the hangar.

"You there!" she shouted to one of the crew working on the robeast standing tall before them. "Come over here!" He did as she asked, saluting as he approached her.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"The Commander would like a progress report," she replied.

"With the main crew working on her own secret project," he said, "we have been short handed. However, I'm proud to report that this robeast, whom we've dubbed 'Electros', is nearly complete. It will be ready for launch within the next twenty-four hours."

"Excellent," she replied. "The people of Terra will surely get a charge out of this…." She laughed. "…as will the Voltron Force."

* * *

"Hey, Kelly," Taye said, "would it be OK for me to head home for a bit? I could sure use the rest myself."

"Oh no you don't, Benton!" she snapped. "I know damned well you're running off to work on that piece of snart hoverbike of yours." He stared her down for a moment, then lowered his head.

"Yes, dear," he said softly.

"What is your obsession with that thing?" she asked.

"It's a guy thing, Kel," he replied. "Come on, you got Dalloway here running frickin' perimeter scans as if he were Kogane, and you got Dave and Morgan working on repairs to the mechas. You could at least give me a few hours to get the new fuel cell installed." She turned away, throwing up her hands.

You owe me, Benton," she said, turning around and planting a single finger in his chest. "I want you back here in four hours, no excuses. And in exchange…" She pulled her hand back, placing the finger on her cheek, as if lost in thought. "….I want you to take me on a date."

"A date?" he asked. "Is that all?" She huffed.

"Taye Benton, this isn't gonna be a trip to Taco Bell!" she blasted. "We are not going on an ordinary date. We are gonna go on a double date with David and Morgan."

"The Rackens'?" he asked, making a strange face. He wasn't averted to hanging out with David and Morgan, it was the whole 'date' idea that gave him jitters. "Fine. It's been a while since you and I've gone someplace fancy I guess. Yeah….alright, we'll do it."

"Good," she replied with a smile. "See you in a bit." He made a half smile, then left. Morgan walked in, and seeing the look on her friend's face, realized she'd dropped the bomb.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Could have gone better," she replied, "but as they say….the trap is set."


	18. Episode 117

_**KathDMD - **That hoverbike needs its own show, but I digress. Don't lose focus, or our fearless leader may not make it out alive!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 117 : "Short Circuit"**

Lieutenant Centa walked onto the bridge of one of their new command ships. She looked around, looking over the robots and Derinja officers working on various terminals in the room. She carefully walked up to the command chair and sat down. One of the men took notice and turned to look at her.

"Lieutenant," he said, giving her a salute, "what are your orders?"

"Has the robeast been loaded into the cargo bay?" she asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant," he replied. "The robeast has been loaded, and the fleet is ready for launch. All weapons systems are online and fully charged."

"Perfect," she said, rubbing her hands together. "Notify Commander Twyla that we will be commencing our attack on New Bay City, including their precious Command Base. And if they do manage to launch their Voltron Gladiators….well, I'll let the robeast speak for itself."

"Yes, ma'am," the officer replied, once again saluting. He walked over to one of the robots and began issuing orders.

"Once my robeast is done leveling the Voltron Force and their home," she said aloud, "all of Terra will fall to their knees in fear of the Drule Supremacy!"

* * *

David carefully placed a sheet of metal over a panel that had been cut out of one of the legs of Beta, and began to tach-weld it in place.

"David," Morgan shouted from up higher, "I need your help running this system diagnostic."

"Seven hells," he replied, lifting up his visor, "what do you need my help to do that for?"

"Because I need you to read off the numbers from the screen on the onboard computer while I check the datapad connected to the main power system down below." He took off the visor and began climbing the scaffolding.

"On my way," he said, carefully climbing.

"All these changes to the systems," Morgan said. "I can rewire and program navigational systems in my sleep, but the power system in this thing is so damn complex." David climbed into the door leading to the cockpit area.

"It wouldn't be Voltron if it wasn't complex, love," he replied, giving her a wink. She shook her head and pointed him in the direction of the console. She began climbing down to one of the lower areas.

"Keep your eye on the numbers for a match," she shouted. "I want to know if there are any interruptions in the power flow." After a few moments of silence, she looked up at him again. "By the way, we're going out with Kelly and Taye tomorrow night." She heard a wrench drop.

"Seven hells," he shouted, "I'm sure glad you didn't drop this on me minutes before the bloody affair."

"Look," she said, "if we want any hope of breaking this habit of taye's…"

"It's just a hobby, love," he laughed. "A sad one, but a hobby nonetheless." She fumed.

"David Rackens, you are going to help me fix this damn marriage!" she shouted. "One way or another!"

"Alright, alright, love," he replied. "Whatever you say. Let's just get this work done here so I can get back to patching the hull before Twyla decides to wreck it again." Morgan smirked, and they began comparing numbers again.

* * *

Lisa carefully sat up on the exam table. The doctor turned after typing some things into her datapad and smiled.

"Everything is looking fine," she said to her. "All the tests we did today are normal. We should still be on track to induce you beginning of next week." She keyed in a few more things into the datapad. "I was thinking Thursday morning?"

"That sounds great," Lisa replied, carefully coming down off the table, "provided we aren't attacked."

"I'd rather you try to stay on the sidelines these last few days," the doctor said. "I know you've been taking a lot of risks lately, but right now, you'll need your rest. Believe me, you'll thank me for it."

"I'll do my best, Doctor," Lisa said with a smile.

"Good," she replied. "Just see the receptionist on the way out to schedule the…." The room shook, and a low booming noise could be heard and felt through the building. Some people stumbled. Lisa looked at the Doctor.

"I have to go," she said, going to run out of the room.

"Hey!" the doctor shouted at her. "Remember what I said!" List tapped her Voltcom.

"Kelly," she asked, "is something going on? Are we being attacked?"

"We just felt it here too," Kelly replied. "Aidan, Morgan and David are on their way to the Control Room now. I'm going to have taye get back here to meet you as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way," Lisa replied. "Kaga out." She tapped the com again and continued running out of the building.

* * *

Taye tightened the last fastener connecting the fuel cell to the hover-converter, then wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"This ought to do it," he said to himself. He grabbed a rag and carefully and meticulously wiped the seat. He then climbed on and was about to start it when he heard a boom, followed by his com sounding. He tapped it.

"Taye!" Kelly shouted, "Twyla's launched an attack on the city! I need you back here now!"

"But," he said, "I was just about to…."

"NOW!" she screeched in frustration. "Lisa will meet you here when you arrive. She's on her way." He sighed.

"Understood," he said. He turned off the com and climbed off the bike. "I guess our trial run will have to wait." He wiped the seat again, then walked away. He turned one last time to look at it, pointing to it with a smirk, snapping his fingers. He then ran off towards Jet Gamma.

* * *

"Launch immediately!" Kelly shouted. Aidan, Morgan and David ran through the doors, and into their jets. The jets took off, docking inside their gladiators. The cockpits slid into place.

"Skip the formalities," Aidan shouted. "Keys in, and lift off! Meet up downtown!" Alpha and Beta took off through their respective launching tubes. Alpha came out of a metal door in the ground opening, and Beta from the mountain. They took of screeching towards downtown. As they touched down, they got their first look at the situation.

"Same snart, different day," Aidan commented. "Rackens, you and Feld pick off those flyers. I'll size up the command ship."

"Just what I needed," David commented as Beta held out its hands, a pair of blasters forming in them, "target practice." Beta took aim and began firing on the approaching flyers, picking them off one by one. Alpha took off, making a beeline for the command ship. Before he could get there, however, the cargo bay opened, and a robeast quickly flew out to meet him.

"Robeast," Aidan commented just loud enough for the com to pick up. "No surprise there. Let's see what it can…" It hit him head on, sending an electrical charge throughout Alpha's hull. Aidan jerked backwards in pain, both robot now in freefall.

"Dalloway!" Morgan shouted. Alpha hit the ground with a thud, the robeast now getting to its feet. 'Dalloway, are you alright?"

"What's going on out there?" Kelly shouted over the com. Lisa and Taye ran into the control room.

"Aidan's been hit by the robeast!" Morgan shouted. "He's not responding!"

"Aidan…" Lisa said, staggering forward in pain. Taye caught her.

"You alright?" he asked. "Maybe you need to sit this out…"

"The hell I will," she said through her teeth. "Let's go, Benton." She turned and ran for the doors, Taye in pursuit. Kelly turned back towards the screen, looking on as the robeast formed a bladed staff, completely electrified, and took careful aim at the now prone Alpha….

_To be continued…._


	19. Episode 118

_**KathDMD - **The hoverbike saga will continue, but for now, let's see how the battle unfolds._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 118 : "Grounded"**

"Not….this….time…." Aidan eeked out as he grabbed the lever, and pushed it forward with all his might. The Alpha Sword appeared, and immediately blocked the blade as it came down at him.

"Aidan!" Morgan shouted.

"Dammit, Feld," he eeked out, pushing back against the robeast, "shut your damn mouth already! Can't you see I'm concentrating?" Alpha got to its feet, pushing the robeast back and away from him.

"Dalloway, you've got some nerve!" she fired back.

"Morgan, the fighters!" David shouted. She pulled her controls, and Beta lurched to the side. David took careful aim and fired, taking out the few fighters coming at them.

"Another object coming in fast!" she shouted. They turned again.

"Hold your fire!" David shouted. "It's Taye and Lisa!"

"Someone call a robeast exterminator?" Taye quipped. Alpha ran at the robeast and swung several times, the robeast dodging the attacks.

"Don't quit your day job, Benton," Aidan laughed.

"Big giant robot time?" Taye asked. Aidan smirked.

"Big giant robot time," Aidan confirmed. Alpha took off into the air, the others following.

"Rah, frickin rah," Morgan quipped.

"Activate interlocks!" Aidan shouted, beginning the sequence. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The gladiators broke apart and began to reconfigure.

"Denjin Dimension!" Aidan shouted. "Form feet and legs! From arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled up for a moment, then arched backwards as the energy field dissipated and exploded around them.

"Here he comes," David said as Voltron landed, the beast coming at them at full charge.

"We don't need a shocking repeat, guys," Aidan said. "Let's switch things up." Voltron dodged the charging robeast, then turned and fired stingray missiles at its back. The robeast lurched forward, but turned in anger.

"I think all you did was charge him up," Taye said.

"Then let's ground it!" Aidan fired back.

"Ugh!" Morgan shouted. "Enough with the puns and just friggin finish it already!" She slammed her weapons console, and a chain whip appeared. She pulled the controls, and Voltron swung, lashing onto the robeast. It fought against it, then sent an electrical charge through it. Everyone arched back in pain.

"We can't let it beat us!" Lisa shouted.

"Hang….on….Lisa…" Aidan said, struggling for control. Voltron pyulled with all its might, and the beast flew past them, it's momentum slamming it into a rock face as the whip released it. "Follow up!" Voltron ran and flew directly at where the robeast embedded itself in the rock, and slammed into it, smashing it completely through the rock face, then causing it to tumble end over end. Voltron got to their feet.

"Let's get it before it has a chance to recover," David said. Aidan nodded.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Aidan shouted. Voltron raised his hand, and the symbol for Alpha, Beta, and gamma appeared in the air, the energy beam forming the sword. They leaped into the air and took the swing. Voltron cut through twice quickly, then turned away from the beast. It slid apart and exploded.

"Disconnected," Aidan quipped. Morgan and Lisa groaned.

"How could the Voltron Force have beaten this robeast?" Centa asked. "Mark my words, the next time we meet, I WILL finish you all!"

"What about the general, Lieutenant?" one of the officers asked.

"She chose her fate," Centa replied. "We have more important things to worry about than a turncoat." The command ship and the remains of the fleet turned and took off into space, vanishing as they circled the moon.

"Twyla's gonna have to do better than that if she thinks she can beat the Voltron Force," Aidan said, putting the sword away and taking off for the base.

* * *

The team walked back into the control room, removing their helmets after their victory.

"It looks like Twyla's command ship turned tail and ran," Kelly said. "I can't even pick it up on RadialTrac."

"Good riddance," Aidan said, turning his head to the side, "for now at least."

"I'm just glad we got there in time to stop that robeast from attacking the city," Lisa said. "If anything ever happened to you…."

"The Drule's ain't ever gonna keep me down," he replied confidently. "Besides, I got a winning team here. How can we lose?"

"Dude's got a point," Taye laughed.

"Speaking of winning teams," Kelly said, shooting a look at Taye, "I think we need to get a little shuteye. Dalloway, you and Kaga have tonight's watch. Everyone else, dismissed." They began to walk out.

"Aw come on, Admiral!" Aidan whined. "Why do WE need to be on duty tonight?"

"Because we're a team, Dalloway," she said with a look of seriousness. Then the look broke when she smirked. "And it's your bloody turn to do it!" They laughed as they left the control room.

"Dammit, Kelly!" Aidan shouted. "You can't say that! You're not Rackens!" They laughed and continued out the door, Aidan giving up in frustration.


	20. Episode 119

_**KathDMD - **You wanted this date out of the way...don't say I didn't warn you! It took everything I had not to pee my pants writing this._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 119 : "Internal Mistake"**

"So tell me," David asked, "Why are we doing this again?" Morgan shot him a look.

"Because Taye is obsessed with that hoverbike," she replied. "We need to do this not just for Kelly, but for Taye as well."

"It's just a hobby, love," He laughed. She glared back.

"David Rackens," she quietly shouted, "we are gonna save that couple's marriage even if it kills you!" She turned and walked into the restaurant. He shrugged.

"Seven hells," he muttered to himself as he followed her inside. As he caught up with her, a woman behind a podium greeted them.

"How many, two?" she asked.

"We're meeting another couple here," Morgan said. She looked around and saw Kelly and Taye already at a table. "That's them right there."

"Alright," the woman replied with a smile. She led them to the table, and they sat down. "Your server will be with you shortly. Would you like anything to drink?"

"This looks good," Morgan said. She pointed to the menu, showing the woman.

"Great," she replied. 'And you, sir?"

"Just bring me the same thing," David replied. He looked over at Taye. _Poor bloke. He has no idea what these girls are up to._

"So," Morgan said, looking over at Kelly, "isn't it great to get away from everything and just relax for a change?"

"Yeah, really," Kelly replied. She looked like she was on her fourth glass of wine. "At least things are finally calm now."

"No qualms about leaving Dalloway in charge?" Morgan asked. Kelly laughed.

"He'll be alright," Kelly replied. "Lisa'll keep him out of trouble."

"By the way," Morgan asked, "did you order food yet?"

"We were waiting for you," she replied. "As soon as she comes with the drinks again, we'll order." Morgan looked up from her menu for a moment.

"Again?" Morgan said, almost snorting from a poorly hidden laugh.

"She got started before any of us," Taye replied. "hell, I think she started at the house before we even left."

"So," David said, "how's that bike of yours coming along?" Morgan fiercely elbowed him. "Ow!" He looked at her. "What?"

"She's doing good," Taye replied.

"She?" Kelly and Morgan said in unison.

"She's almost in running condition," Taye replied, "but I want her to look good before I take it on another test run. Don't want another reason for Dalloway to be calling it a piece of snart." Kelly huffed.

"Maybe you should take a break from working on it, Taye," Morgan said, trying to deflect the comments and show Kelly she's there to help. "After all, it's just a bike."

"Morgan, you don't understand," he replied. "It's been a dream of mine to fix one of these things up. Now I'm finally getting my chance. You don't just tell a guy to 'take a break' from his dream, do you?"

"Waitress!" David half-shouted, "I think we're ready to order!"

"So having a gorgeous wife isn't a big enough dream for ya?" Morgan argued.

"Oh, bloody hell," David muttered, placing his hands over his face.

"I never said that," Taye replied in defense.

"You sure as heck act like it," Kelly commented.

"Babe," he said, turning to Kelly, "if it's that important to you, I'll spend less time on it. I'm just saying that doing something I've always wanted to do makes me happy."

"Doesn't SHE make you happy?" Morgan replied. The waitress returned placing the drinks down, and Morgan immediately picked up her glass and nearly chugged the whole thing.

"Yeah!" Kelly joined in. "Don't I make you happy?" David turned to the waitress.

"Is it too soon to ask for the check?" he whispered to her.

"You're not helping, David!" Morgan shouted.

"You're arguing over a bike!" he replied. "It's just a bloody hobby, Morgan!"

"Look, " Taye said, trying to calm things down, "let's just sit here and try to have a good time, enjoy our meal, then we can talk more about this later." He looked over at Kelly. "Kel, I'm here to spend some much needed time with you, let's just enjoy it, ok?" She sighed in exasperation.

"Fine," she replied. "You're right, let's just enjoy ourselves and relax."

"There ya go," he said with a smile.

"What would you like to order?" the waitress asked.

"The bottle," David replied, pointing to his glass.

* * *

Aidan looked up momentarily at the monitor before going back to tinkering with his voltcom.

"You see anything?" he asked. Lisa shook her head.

"Strangely enough," she replied, "it's quiet."

"Twyla's still out there, Lis," he said.

"The whole Drule Supremacy is still out there," Lisa replied.

"I know," he replied, "but not all of them are knocking on Terra's doorstep trying to exterminate the lot of us."

"True," Lisa said.

"She's crazier than most," he said. "You know that."

"Well with any luck," Lisa replied, "she's either left Terran space altogether, or decided to take an extended break."

"More like build up their forces," he replied. "As much as I like to joke, Lis, you know I don't joke about this." He looked up at the monitors again. "I'm tellin ya, it's the calm before the storm."

* * *

General Luxina Dari opened her eyes and carefully sat up, looking at a nurse across the room tinkering with items on the nearby counter.

"You seem very calm for a human in the present of a Derinja General," she snapped as she sat up. The woman carefully turned.

"You're in no position to tell me what to fear," she replied, "and definitely in no position to call yourself a general."

"How dare you!" she snapped back. The woman shot her a nasty glare.

"You are an abomination to those you supposedly served," the nurse replied. "What you could never accomplish, I will. And how convenient it was to find you here. Now I can complete my mission, and defame your dishonorable character at the same time." Dari's eyes narrowed.

"You," she said through gritted teeth. "You're the spy we sent here to infiltrate the base! And you stand to murder me and my father's memory! We shall see about that!" She struggled to her feet, but the nurse pulled something out of her labcoat and fired it at Dari. The needle stuck in her, and within moments, she fell to the floor unconscious. The nurse felt for a pulse, then stood up with a wicked grin.

"While this may end my tenure here as a spy, traitor," she said softly, "it will bring glory and honor to Lord Kanji and the entire empire!" She looked down at Dari. "I'll keep you alive for now…just so you can be the scapegoat I need you to be."


	21. Episode 120

_**Author's Note** \- _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 120 : "Agent Status"**

"So, how do you think that 'intervention' is going?" Aidan laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Lisa asked.

"As much as I bust the guy," Aidan replied, "you know it's just a hobby, right?" Lisa sighed.

"You men," she retorted.

"Seriously though," he said, "I'm sure if Kelly went over a cliff with the hoverbike and was clinging for dear life, he'd save her first."

"Really?" Lisa asked.

"Maybe," he replied. She hit him in the shoulder. The alarms immediately went off. "Hey Lis, what did ya do?"

"Don't pin this on me, Dalloway," she replied. She sat in her seat and looked on the monitors. "There's some sort of breach in the main data center."

"You stay here," Aidan replied, getting up. "I'll check it out." He ran from the room, and Lisa continued to scan for more issues.

* * *

Lieutenant Centa walked into Commander Twyla's office and bent to one knee.

"I know I have failed you, Commander," she replied. "While I am ready and willing to accept any punishment you see fit, please allow me to fix my mistake, and give me another chance against the Terrans." Twyla got up from her seat and approached the young Derinja. She motioned for her to stand.

"On your feet, Lieutenant," she said. "A true warrior lives and dies on their feet." Centa stood up and looked upon her with respect.

"What are your orders, Commander?" she asked.

"With our base's construction nearing completion," Twyla said, "we have begun not only building a new line of robeasts capable of defeating Voltron, but are also working on our plans to destroy the Alliance Base on Terra."

"You have received word from our spy?" Centa asked excitedly.

"Yes, Lieutenant," Twyla replied. "It would seem as if General Dari is being looked after by the Terrans. She plans to use this to our advantage."

"Advantage?" Centa asked. "What use would that traitor be to us?"

"Lieutenant," Twyla replied, "even the worst of our enemies can be an asset to our cause when used properly." She walked over to the viewscreen and turned it on. "As we speak, our spy is sabotaging their base's defense system and wreaking havoc."

"Without being caught?" Centa asked. Twyla nodded.

"The Terrans will think that fool Dari did it!" Twyla replied. "By the time they even begin to realize it wasn't her….it will be too late!" Twyla laughed maniacally.

* * *

Aidan ran into the data center and found several of the machines toppled over, wires strewn and cut. He inspected the wires carefully. Tetsulya ran into the room moments later.

"What happened?" Tetsuya asked.

"Someone or something sabotaged the main data center," Aidan replied. "These wires were cut. Someone deliberately caused this."

"But who?" Tetsuya asked.

"I'll give ya three guesses, and the first two don't count," he replied. "I'm headed to Med."

"You don't think Dari had anything to do with this, do you?" Tetsuya asked.

"Who else here would?" Aidan asked. They both took off from the room and headed for Med.

* * *

Dari slowly got to her feet, her head pounding from whatever chemical was forced through her veins. As she got up and braced herself against the counter, she noticed something in her hand….a daggar. Just as she noticed it, Aidan and tetsuya entered the room.

"There she is!" Aidan shouted.

"Luxina, drop the daggar," Tetsuya commanded. She placed it on the counter and backed away.

"I was attacked," she said, raising her hands.

"I bet you were," Aidan said, snatching the dagger from the counter and looking at it closely. Tetsuya approached her.

"What happened?" Tetsuya asked.

"If I tell you, it would betray our people more than I have already," she replied.

"If you don't tell us, you're going back to the holding cell!" Aidan replied.

"As much as I despise you, Commander," she replied, "I did not do anything."

"And I suppose the entire data center sabotaged itself?" Aidan asked mockingly. Tetsuya grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Luxina," he said, "you need to tell me what happened. The Data Center has been destroyed, and wires cut by the same dagger you had in your hand. You can't tell me that the honor of the people that abandoned you and left you for dead is more important than your life!"

"You wouldn't understand," she replied.

"Well here's something you'll understand," Aidan said, handcuffing her. "I'm sure whatever you're hiding is worth rotting in a jail cell for." He began to lead her off. Tetsuya looked in her eyes as she looked back at him.

"Tell me," he asked, "is hiding the truth the right thing to do? Is this what you want your life to be about?" Aidan led her away, and Tetsuya let out a sigh.

* * *

Hotaru ran into the Control Room.

"What's the status?" she asked.

"We have access to backup," Lisa replied, "and the connection to the Garrison's remote servers are still online, some of our defense systems that route through that room have been disarmed."

"That can't be good," Hotaru replied. "If the Derinja did plan this, they may launch an attack while we are vulnerable."

"Should I try and get the others back here?" Lisa asked.

"It's probably for the best," Hotaru replied. "Contact Admiral Benton and let her know of the situation, and have her make a decision. In the meantime, I'm going to finish some last minute adjustments on Alpha just in case Commander Dalloway needs to launch."

"Thank you, Professor," Lisa replied. Hotaru's communicator beeped. She hit the button.

"Mizuki here," she said.

"Hotaru," Tetsuya said, "Commander Dalloway thinks he has captured the saboteur."

"Who was it?" she asked.

"General Dari," he replied. Hotaru put one hand over her mouth in shock.

"But her medical condition…." she started to say.

"I can't explain it," he said. "All the evidence points to her. The Commander has taken her to the holding area."

"Do you really think she did it?" she asked. Tetsuya paused for a moment, lost in thought.

"I honestly don't know," he replied.


	22. Episode 121

_**animebokchic - **The traitor is around...keep your eyes peeled!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- It took me a while to figure out where all this is heading, and have come up with the most excellent story arc for our misfits. _

__Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Face Everything Else and Rise" by Papa Roach_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 121 : "The Honorless Code"**

Lieutenant Centa walked through the hangar of their base looking over the robeast they were finishing up on. Her communicator went off, and she tapped a button on it.

"Yes, Commander," she said.

"Lieutenant," Twyla said, "I have just received word that the Terran Base's defense system has been successfully compromised."

"This is good news," Centa replied.

"I need you to take one of our command ships to the surface and release the ground troops and armored tanks," Twyla said. "I want to launch a full ground assault on their base of operations."

"What about the robeast?" Centa asked.

"All in good time," Twyla replied. "I'm still underplaying our hand, Lieutenant. I want them to remain confident, even though their defenses are breached. And if they should launch their precious Voltron, then we will launch our robeast and take them by surprise. One way or the other, we will wipe Terra of those filthy humans for the glory of the Drule Supremacy!"

* * *

The doors to the control room opened, and Kelly walked in quickly, followed by Taye, David and Morgan.

"Kaga, tell me about this security breach," she said. Lisa turned around her chair and stood up.

"The main data center was attacked," she said. "There were no signs of any forced entry into the base, so we immediately know this job was done from the inside."

"And you have a suspect?" Kelly asked.

"The Derinja general we have in custody," Lisa replied. "She was found soon after in Med staggering around with the dagger that was used to cause some of the damage."

"You're positive it was her, and that that dagger was the weapon?" Kelly asked.

"The surveillance cameras were disabled at the beginning of the incident," Lisa replied. "We can only go by the little evidence we have."

"We have to be careful here, Sergeant," Kelly replied. "If she really did do this, we need to prove it beyond a doubt before we decide to convict. Even by Terran law, she'd deserve a trial."

"Not sure how much more evidence you need, Admiral," Aidan said as he walked in. "She was unrestrained in Med. She had the access and the opportunity, and was holding the weapon. A monkey could put two and two together."

"Clearly the monkey made it further in grade school than you, Dalloway," she snapped back. "Has anyone questioned her yet?"

"No," Lisa said. "Tetsuya went to the holding area to talk to her. Maybe he's found out more.

* * *

General Dari sat in the holding cell staring at the wall, a look of determination on her face. She still felt the pain from her injuries, but was strong enough to keep it all to herself. She sat there and contemplated angrily in the dark what had been done to her by one of her own, and her rage continued to build…that is until she heard someone approach the cell.

"Hungry?" Tetsuya asked. "I brought you something."

"Leave it," she snapped. "I'm not much in the mood to eat anything, especially if it was made by you humans."

"Then at least talk to me," he said, setting the tray down, the field behind him reactivating. "Tell me why this is all happening."

"I told you before," she said, "I can't. I won't betray my people."

"Did you do this?' he asked.

"Do you think I did?" she asked back.

"No, I don't think you did," he replied, their voices escalating, "but if you didn't, you're making it nearly impossible for us to find out who did."

"That's your problem, human," she replied, turning away from him.

"Luxina," he said, "someone is in the base right now roaming free, and wants to sabotage or possibly destroy everyone and everything in it, including you. That doesn't make you the least bit concerned?"

"I already told you," she snapped, "I don't care what happens to me. I may be a traitor in the eyes of my people, but I sure as hell won't prove them right."

"I don't believe that," he said. "You DO care what happens to you. If you didn't, you wouldn't still be concerning yourself with honor and duty, or some code handed down by superiors that could care less whether you live or die." He looked her in the eye. "I didn't save you from that wreck for you to just waste your life in a prison."

"I won't betray my people," she replied adamantly. "I will never care for or trust humans. I trust you only because…." She stopped and turned around.

"Because why?" he asked. She sighed.

"Because you saved my life," she replied. "No one has ever shown me that I was worth anything….ever. And here's a simple 'human' that suddenly thinks my existence is more important than his own." She turned back around to face him. "I'm not going to betray my people Tetsuya Jin. Not now, not ever. But…" She turned away from him again. "…I consider you a friend, if not my enemy. That is the only reason I'm even talking to you." She turned back to him. "You already know there is someone in the base sabotaging your efforts. You already know that someone isn't me. You know I can't and won't tell you who it is. If you really believe that…." She turned away again. "…then go find the real traitor. If you believe I didn't do it, go find the evidence and prove it. My word means nothing, and I can't give it to you." He let out a sigh and turned to walk away. She heard the forcefield deactivate long enough for him to leave the cell, then heard it buzz as it reactivated. She closed her eyes and whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

The doctor walked into the office and saw the nurse going through some files. She turned to take notice, and shot him a smile.

"Nurse Ann," he said, "I wasn't expecting you to be here this early."

"I was just going through some of the paperwork," she replied.

"What file is that?" he asked.

"The file on our recent patient," she replied. "The Derinja."

"Why?" he asked.

"Admiral Benton said she wished to launch a full investigation into the incident that happened last night," she replied. "I was pulling her file in preparation for it."

"Good," he replied. "Let me know what you find. I have to finish up my work here then head out to the main office."

"Thank you, Doctor," she replied, bowing her head. He left the room, and she picked up the file, looking at it with a smirk on her face. Sure he was gone, she pulled back her sleeve and tapped a device strapped to her wrist. A voice emanated from it.

"Were you successful?' the voice asked.

"More than you know," she replied. "Their defense systems were successfully sabotaged. I've cut power to their main shields, and was able to disable links to the backup systems powering their weapons."

"And Voltron?" the voice asked.

"No," she replied hesitantly.

"We are so close to total victory," the voice said. "Of all their defenses, the Voltron Gladiators are their primary. You need to find a way to get the device aboard and destroy it from the inside!" Nurse Ann grinned.

"Don't worry," she replied, "I have a plan that will not only get the device aboard Voltron, but will end Dalloway once and for all." She looked down at the file again, the name at the top clear as day.

_Dalloway, Lisa (Kaga)_


	23. Episode 122

_**Author's Note** \- I'm actually excited about the direction this is going, and am actually looking forward to what's inshore for our ragtag band of misfits!_

_Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Apocalyptic" by __Halestorm_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 122 : "From Alpha to Omega – Part I"**

The team were in the Control Room keeping an eye on the monitors when Tetsuya walked in. They turned to look at him.

"Well?" Aidan asked.

"I don't think she did it," Tetsuya replied.

"How do you figure?" Aidan asked.

"She may not have said it outright," he replied, "but from the conversation I had with her, I really believe she wasn't involved."

"Then who else?" Aidan asked. "She's the only one on the base with a motive and access."

"Commander," Tetsuya said, "the Derinja, just like the Drules, are bound by a code of honor. It may not always go hand in hand with loyalty, but their honor is everything to them. She refuses to tell me anything about the incident because she feels she would be breaking that code."

"Code or not," Kelly said, "she's hindering the investigation if she is hiding information, regardless of her motives."

"I know, Admiral," Tetsuya replied. "That's why I'm going to try and conduct the investigation personally."

"But you're not on the Garrison payroll," Aidan said. Tetsuya shot him a dirty look.

"Believe me, Commander," he replied, "I'm absolutely glad I'm not on your payroll." The two locked into a stare. "I'm going to find out who did this before they strike again." He walked out of the Control Room.

"Real smooth, Dalloway," Morgan said.

"Can it, Feld," Aidan replied. "I'm going to conduct a little investigation of my own." He stormed out of the Control Room as well.

"How do you deal with him?" Morgan asked Lisa.

"Up until the pregnancy," she replied, "large amounts of alcohol. For now, idle threats brought on by hormone imbalance." Morgan shook her head in confusion as they all returned to their work.

* * *

Lieutenant Centa looked up as her current First Officer entered the room.

"Report," she said.

"We should be within range within the hour," he replied. "The ground troops are ready to deploy, and robot tanks and fighters are standing by. From what we have been informed from your spy's reports, the Voltron Force has not detected us yet."

"Good," she replied. "I want you to launch the attack as soon as possible. I want to take advantage of the situation while we still have the element of surprise." She tapped a few buttons on her console. "If they should send Voltron to stop us, I want you to personally pilot the robeast."

"Me?" he asked. "Surely that is a robot's job…"

"Are you saying my First Officer is too incompetent to operate a robeast?" she asked angrily. "Are you saying the First Officer of MY command ship is afraid of and cannot possibly defeat the Voltron Force?" He swallowed.

"It would be an honor to pilot the robeast," he replied, "and a privilege to be the one to defeat Voltron."

"That's what I thought," she replied with a smirk. "Prepare for our arrival."

"Yes, Lieutenant," he replied, saluting her, then leaving. She pressed a button to lock the doors, then spun around in her chair and brought up a viewscreen.

"The Omega Comet," she said softly, staring at the object on her viewscreen. "Travelling at velocities far greater than any ship in the fleet, with the power to tear planets apart with it s gravitational pull. A witch once used its power to tear Voltron into five pieces using its destructive force." She keyed in something on her datapad, and the screen changed, showing notes from Twyla's logs, and a map of the Terran system. "And all this time under our noses, the Commander stumbled onto the secret of temporal movement." She squinted as she read the logs again. "A failure is merely a setback. An attempt is merely a test run." She smirked. "When I harness the power of the vortex for my own, the very fabric of time itself will bend to our will. Her Excellency and I will make the universe our own, and restore not only the Derinja, but the entire Empire to its former glory!" She smiled as another image appeared on the screen…a mechanical engine very similar in design to the device found aboard Captain Mongo's ship years earlier….the Temporal Manipulator.

* * *

General Dari sat up and looked at the door as a figure walked into her cell. She sat still until who she saw who it was, then immediately rose to her feet, her blood boiling.

"We meet again, General," he said.

"Stop wasting your time, Commander," she snapped back. "I'd rather slit my own throat than talk to you."

"Then don't waste my time and admit that you did it," he snapped back.

"Foolish, arrogant human chasing after your own tail," she replied. "You and your precious 'Alliance' know nothing of honor."

"Your idea of honor is slitting the throats of humans," he growled. "My life and the lives of everyone on this base, on this PLANET mean nothing to you."

"That's not true," she snapped.

"You call us humans arrogant," he said, "but you disagree that the planet means nothing? Which is it?"

"Just one," she snapped back. "The rest are like you. You treat us like dirt and expect us to trust you? No…you're too full of yourself to care about anything."

"You know what," he finally said in frustration, "we're gonna find out what happened, with or without your cooperation. And when we do prove it was you…" He grinned. "…I'll be the one to personally hand you over to Garrison Authorities." He turned and left. She sneered as the forcefield reactivated, her blood still boiling from the exchange.

* * *

Alrams began to blare.

"Feld, report," Kelly shouted.

"Early warning sensors show nothing," she replied, "but close range scans just picked up what appears to be a small fleet of Derinja ships."

"The sabotage," Kelly shouted. She tapped her communicator. "Professor Mizuki, please come to the control room. If you see Jin, bring him as well. I need to launch the Voltron Force."

"What about Aidan?" Lisa asked.

"Knowing him, he's on his way back here," Kelly said. "Get to the mechas and launch!"

"You mean Gladiators," Taye corrected.

"Whatever, just go!" she shouted. They ran for the doors. Aidan ran through as well, and Kelly just nodded to him as he ran through the door to Jet Alpha. The ships took off, and each one flew into the backs of the gladiators, the doors closing behind them. The seat rose from the cockpit of the ship, moving upwards and locking into place in the head.

"Power up, and let's fly!" Aidan shouted. They placed their keys, and the robots come to life. They took off into the air, meeting up briefly before entering their launch tubes. Alpha launched through a door that opened in the ground, Beta from the mountain, and Gamma from the lake.

"Seven hells," David shouted, "there's more than Morgan detected in the scanners."

"Then we just take out more of them," Aidan replied.

"I'm detecting tanks and foot soldiers approaching the base, Aidan!" Lisa shouted.

"Rackens," Aidan said, "you and Feld get down there and see what you can do about those tanks. Benton and I will try and stop the air assault."

"Agreed," David replied, and Beta headed for the ground. Alpha and gamma moved in to engage the fleet.

"The base's defense systems are still offline," one of the officers said. "They have launched the Voltron Force. What are your orders?" One side of Centa's lip curled into a smirk.

"Launch the robeast," she said softly and confidently. "No matter what happens now, their fate is sealed."

_To be continued…._


	24. Episode 123

**_animebookchic - _**_It's always darkest before the dawn._

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- I'm actually excited about the direction this is going, and am actually looking forward to what's inshore for our ragtag band of misfits!_

_Without my muse, I am nothing.  
_

**_Theme Music - _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 123 : "From Alpha to Omega – Part II"**

"Aidan!" Lisa shouted, "they just launched a robeast!"

"It figures," Aidan replied. "Thought we'd get too comfortable. Let our guard down. Well it's time to show 'em what the Voltron Force can do! Taye, cover me!"

"What are you up to now?" Taye asked.

"I'm gonna try and take out that robeast before it reaches the base," Aidan replied. "Just keep the fighters off me."

"I'll see what I can do," Taye replied. Lisa kept her composure, but she became increasingly worried as Alpha flew off towards the robeast, Alpha's Plasma Sword forming in its hands.

"Back off!" Aidan shouted as the sword came into contact with a polearm the beast formed in front of him. They pushed off one another, then hovered for a moment, sizing each other up.

* * *

"How many more fighters are there?" Lisa asked as Gamma continued to slice through them at close range.

"Too many," Taye remarked. "And with the defensive weaponry at the base offline, this is going to me tough."

"Did you guys say they launched a robeast?" Morgan commented over the com, Beta taking several more quick shots at the approaching ground forces.

"Yes," Lisa replied.

"They thought this out," David said, still trying to focus his aim. "Keeping us split up. The bloke that sabotaged the base knew what they were doing."

"The sooner we deal with these tanks," Morgan said, "the sooner we can get up there to help Aidan"

* * *

"Are any of the systems operational?" Kelly asked.

"Few, if any," Hotaru replied. "I'm still trying to bypass the main data center, but it's going to take some time."

"Dammit," Kelly muttered under her breath. "If the force can't hold back the ground troops…we might be overrun."

"You still have me, Admiral," Tetsuya said as he walked into the room.

"Any luck finding out who is behind the sabotage?" She asked. He nodded.

"I have a lead," he replied, "but I don't have concrete evidence to prove Luxina's innocence."

"Is there any way you know to stop the ground troops before they get here?" Kelly asked.

"There's no way to get the defense systems back online in time," he replied. "But I have a plan to maybe stall their forces long enough for the Voltron Force to stop them in their tracks."

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked.

"One I need to know the answer to," he implored.

"I don't know how to answer…." She started to say. Hotaru stepped in front of her.

"I trust you," she said. He looked over at Kelly again.

"Can you handle everything here while we're gone?" he asked.

"Yes," Kelly replied.

"You can fill me in on the way," Hotaru said as the two raced out of the control room.

* * *

"It's like these bloody things are coming from nowhere!" David said, continuing to fire on the oncoming tanks.

"Just keep firing," Morgan ordered. "I'm trying to work out a strategy."

"I hope you get it figured out soon, love," he replied, "or we may not have an opportunity to work on that strategy."

"Wait," she said eagerly, "I'm picking something else up on the scanner."

"What now?" he asked.

"It's an alliance flyer and a…..hoverbike?" Morgan said, tilting her head.

"Seven hells," David sighed.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hotaru shouted over the com.

"She says it will," he replied. "I believe her. You two just do your part."

"Right," Hotaru said. The ship took off towards the oncoming storm of troops. The ship stopped momentarily, and Hotaru hopped out holding a beacon. The ship took off for the other end. She carefully but quickly set it up. Once done, she raised her forearm to her lips. "It's in place."

"Say goodbye to your robot army," Tetsuya said under his breath. The hoverbike took off speeding for a nearbly cliff. He drove off it, flying through the air. He took aim and fired a blast that hit the beacons. A shock wave formed that pushed across the landscape, hitting the entire force. They all came to a halt….motionless.

"What was that?" David asked.

"An EMP," Morgan replied, still engrossed in the scanner. "Stay clear, David! We don't want to get caught up in it." Beta took off, avoiding the shock wave.

* * *

Alpha held out its right hand, and several stingray missiles fired. The robeast easily dodged them. Alpha followed the robeast as it moved closer to the ground.

"That's right," Aidan said, carefully working the controls. "Just a little bit further." Alpha charged at the rboeast, flying at it, sword pointed. The robeast dodged the sword, jamming its polearm into Alpha's midsection, then swinging around and hitting it hard, sending it flying backwards. Alpha fell from the sly and landed on the ground with a thud. The robeast landed on its feet not too far away.

"Lieutenant Centa was right to choose me to pilot the robeast," a voice came over the com. "Now I will single handedly be responsible for the end of the Voltron Force!" The robeast was struck in the back, and lunged forward. Beta slowly landed nearby, pistols poised at the ready and smoking.

"Back off!" David shouted, ready to fire again.

"Rrrrraaaagrh!" the pilot shouted as he turned and threw the polearm at Beta. Beta lunged, but it caught them in the arm, causing it to stagger.

"Oh no you don't," Aidan muttered, forcing the controls forward. Alpha got up quickly and grabbed the robeast from behind, locking its arms around it. Beta pulled the polearm out, exposing a small panel on its shoulder. The robeast jerked, kicked Beta as it charged at him, and swung around, flinging Alpha into Beta, knocking them both to the ground.

"I think he just did," Morgan snarked.

* * *

"We need a better plan than this," Taye said, blasting a few more fighters with forward lasers, then smacking another larger ship from the sky using its staff.

"A lot of the flyers are being controlled remotely," Lisa said. "Take out the communications dish on the command ship."

"Times like this, I wish I had Rackens' aim," Taye said as Gamma formed a bow in its hands. It drew back on the string, trying to carefully aim.

"I got this," Lisa said, keying in coordinates. "Firing now!" Gamma let go, and the single energy bolt flew through the air and struck the command ship.

"Lieutenant!" the officer said, "they've knocked out the control signal!"

"It doesn't matter," Centa replied, sitting down in the command chair. "Let them think they won. My real plan is already in progress. If they manage to stop the fighters, they will have to contend with the robeast. That will buy us enough time."

"Time for what?" he asked.

"That's just it, Sergeant," she snickered. "Time."

"We did it!" Lisa shouted. "The flyers are losing power and dropping like flies!"

"Let's get down there and help the others with that robeast," Taye said, and Gamma took off for the surface.

_To be continued…._


	25. Episode 124

_**Author's Note** \- __Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme Music - _**_None_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 124 : "From Alpha to Omega : Part II"**

The robeast approached the two, poised to strike with the polearm. Gamma came out of the sky and dropkicked the robeast from behind, sending it to the ground.

"What happened?" Aidan asked.

"We disabled the command ship and the flyers," Taye said. "The command ship is getting away, but we need to deal with this robeast."

"Couldn't agree more," Aidan said. "You guys ready?"

"As always," David said.

"Let's do this," Taye agreed.

"All units, prepare to form Voltron!" Aidan said. One by one, they took off intot he air.

"Rah, frickin' rah," Morgan shouted. The gladiators broke apart and began to reconfigure.

"Denjin Dimension!" Aidan shouted. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron crouched forward, then arched back as the energy field exploded."

"Don't give it an inch, team!" Aidan shouted as Voltron fired stingray missiles at the robeast on the ground. It rolled quickly to avoid them and pulled itself to its feet. Voltron landed on the ground not far away.

"Tackle it!" Aidan ordered. Voltron ran at the robeast and grabbed it, pushing it backwards. It stood its ground and tossed Voltron aside.

"This one's tough," Morgan said. "Let's turn this fight around!" She connected her voltcom. "Form Iron Links!" Voltron clanked his fists together and pulled apart, forming a long chain whip. He swung his arm, and the whip flew at the robeast, wrapping around the polearm. Voltron pulled hard, disarming the robeast. Voltron ran at the robeast, wrapping the chains around his fists, then punched the robeast twice, sending it reeling backwards.

"No!" the pilot shouted. "I won't let you defeat me!"

"Form Blazing Sword!" Aidan shouted. Voltron backed up and held out his arm, the symbol for Alpha, Beta, and Gamma appearing in plasma light, forming the blazing sword. The robeast got up and fired missiles and lasers at Voltron, but he blocked them with the sword as he ran at the robeast.

"Hyah!" Aidan shouted and Voltron slid by the robeast, swinging the Blazing Sword with maximum force. The blade sliced clean through the robeast's torso. Voltron stood still for moments afterwards, and the robeast slid apart in half, falling to the ground and exploding.

"The Drules got away," Morgan said.

"But we stopped the robeast," Aidan said, "and the attack force was destroyed. Now let's get back to the base and keep working on getting the defense systems back up and running."

"Oh," Lisa said with a gasp, grabbing her stomach instinctively.

"What's wrong?" Taye asked. "Baby kick?"

"This feels….different," she replied.

"As soon as we get back to the base, get yourself to Med and have the doc check you out," Taye said.

"You alright?" Aidan asked, listening in on the conversation over the com.

"I'm alright now," she replied, "but I think I better have the doctor make sure." Voltron took off in the air, heading back to the base.

* * *

Leiutenant Centa stared at the viewscreen intently. One of her officers approached her.

"Ma'am," he said, "we've just received word that Voltron destroyed the robeast." Her expression remained blank."

"He wasn't worthy," she replied silently.

"Excuse me?" the officer asked. She remained calm, the same blank expression on her face.

"None of it will matter once Operation Omega goes into effect," she replied. "Those Terran fools think they've stopped us from our mission. Let them have their false victory."

"You mean our spy?" the officer asked. "We have not had a report from her since their defense systems were compromised." She finally turned her head to acknowledge him, though her stare nearly chilled him to the bone.

"She has her orders," she replied. "And I have mine."

"You've been talking about this 'Operation Omega'," he said, "but you have not told any of us what this is. Dare I ask, what is it?" She sneered at him.

"It doesn't matter whether I tell you or not," she replied gruffly, turning back to the monitor. "If all goes as planned, none of you will remember….and the Galaxy Alliance will be wiped from history." A sly grin came to her face.

* * *

Lisa walked into one of the patient rooms in Med. She carefully climbed onto the bed and waited. Moments later, the nurse entered.

"Mrs. Dalloway," Nurse Ann said, "the doctor said you came in reporting something odd?"

"Yes," Lisa replied. "Where is he?"

"He's busy with another patient," she said. "I'll be looking you over."

"Another ultrasound?" Lisa asked.

"Possibly," the nurse replied. "I want to do a quick internal though. I don't believe you're in labor yet, but I'd like to check your cervix."

"Alright," Lisa said. She laid back on the bed, and put her feet up in the stirrups. The nurse rolled her chair to the bed and gently inserted two gloved fingers.

"I'm not feeling anything out of the ordinary," she replied. "You are close, but you're only two centimeters dilated." She slid her fingers a bit deeper, and Lisa gasped as she felt something odd.

"Oh," she gasped. "What's going on? I thought I felt something…."

"It's nothing," she replied, gently pulling her hand out and away. She removed the glove and placed it into the bio-disposal unit. "You may feel twinges here and there, but all this is normal. I will let the doctor know how far you have dilated. He may want to induce you by next week."

"You hear that?" Lisa laughed as she sat up, talking to her belly. "One more week before we get to see you." The nurse handed her some papers.

"The doctor did say to try and take it easy," she said, "but it shouldn't interfere with your work. You should be able to keep doing what you're doing up until the baby comes."

"Sounds good," Lisa said. "Thanks again." She walked out of the office, and the nurse sat down at the desk. Once she confirmed Lisa was completely gone, she lifted her right arm and tapped a device strapped to it.

"That's right," she said softly. "Keep working until the end. Make sure you take your precious bundle with you into the Voltron Gladiator." She grinned. "Now that the detonator has been activated, it'll be only a matter of time before the device I implanted is triggered….triggered by her own flesh and blood." She reveled in the thought. "Fitting that the wretched birth of another pathetic human will mean the destruction of Voltron. The moment she's fully dilated, and the baby makes its way through, the detonator will trigger, and the device will explode, turning her into the human bomb that destroys Voltron once and for all!"

_To be continued….._


	26. Episode 125

_**Author's Note** \- __My eyes look, but do not see. My ears listen, but do not hear. My words they speak, without repose. I reach for it, but nothing's there.  
__  
__My muse is gone._

**_Theme Music - "_**_Invincible" by Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 125 : "From Alpha to Omega : Part III"**

The communications officer turned to look at Lieutenant Centa, who seemed deep in thought.

"Lieutenant," he said, "Commander Twyla is on the Ultrawave requesting to speak to you."

"Put it on screen," she replied calmly. Within moments, Twyla's image appeared on the screen.

"Lieutenant Centa," Twyla said, "I have just received word that the robeast has been destroyed."

"You have heard correct, Commander," she replied calmly. "However, everything is still going according to planned. By this time tomorrow, Voltron will have been eliminated by the explosive smuggled aboard the Red Mecha, and we will be free to do with Terra as we please." Twyla stared at her for a moment in silence, then a small grin tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Be careful who you trust, Lieutenant," Twyla replied. "I should hope those under you would learn a valuable lesson from the loss of your most recent subordinate." One of the officers on the bridge, who had spoken to Centa earlier, slinked down in his chair, trying to avoid attention.

"I assume you have been clued in on my little side project," Centa said. Twyla nodded.

"I am actually impressed you were daring enough to attempt to recreate the circumstances," Twyla replied. "With the Omega Comet gone from existence due to the time loop that was created by the anomaly, it would be difficult to replicate that much mass."

"On the contrary," Centa said, "I have found the perfect massive structure to use to help reopen the anomaly, as you have so coined it."

"What is it?" Twyla asked, listening intently. Centa grinned.

"The combined remains for Grand Deram," she replied.

* * *

Kelly walked into the hangar where Hotaru and several members of the repair crew were working on repairing the damage to the gladiators.

"How bad is the damage?" Kelly asked. Hotaru pulled up her welding mask and walked over to Kelly.

"No worse than I've ever seen," she replied. "The usual wear and tear from repeated physical bows, but none of the systems were badly affected. I'm still running a full diagnostic as a precaution though."

"Good," Kelly replied. "Provide me with a full report once the repairs have been made."

"There is one thing I wanted to ask though," Hotaru said. "What is to be done with General Dari?"

"Why do you ask?" Kelly asked.

"She did help us stop the fleet," Hotaru replied. "If it wasn't for her, we would not have been able to configure the EMP to take out their drones and claim victory."

"There's still the matter of the sabotage," Kelly said. "I can't just forget about that." Hotaru sighed.

"I understand, Admiral," she replied.

"Unless I have proof that someone else besides her did it," Kelly said, "my hands are tied. I have to follow Garrison regulations." Kelly herself let out a sigh. "Has Tetsuya found anything in his investigation?"

"Not yet," Hotaru replied. "but I'm hopeful."

"If he doesn't find anything out soon," Kelly said, "I'll be forced to send my report to Space Marshall Hawkins. Once it's in hers and the Council's hands, no one will be able to overturn their decision."

* * *

Tetsuya tapped the buttons, entering the code to lower the forcefield. He stepped into the cell, and saw General Dari sitting on her bed, studying a book.

"Hello, Luxina," he said. She nodded in acknowledgement. He walked over to her and sat down. "I take it you heard the plan worked?"

"I'm glad," she replied. "I know it won't change things, but for the moment, at least, you are safe."

"Then tell me what you know about the sabotage," Tetsuya said. "Luxina, this is your life we're talking about."

"It's not just my life, Jin," she replied. "There's more at stake than you realize. I wish I could tell you who sabotaged the data center, but I can't. You need to understand…my honor means more to me than my life. I can't tell you what you want to hear, but I won't lie to you. You know I didn't do it."

"Then point me in the right direction, Luxina," he said. "While we've found no evidence you were in the data center, we didn't find any evidence of anyone else there either."

"Think, Jin," she said, looking him dead in the eye. "Where did you find me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"After you discovered the data center had been sabotaged," she said, "where did you find me with the knife?"

"We found you in Med," he replied.

"If I were running the investigation," she said, "I would begin my search there." She stood up, still looking him in the eyes. "I'm telling you, I was in Med the entire time. Any evidence you need to draw your conclusions will have to be there." She sat back down, defeated. He stood up and began to walk out.

"I'll head to Med now and check things out," he replied. "I'll see what I can find out. If I can't find out who sabotaged the data center, maybe I can at least prove you never left Med." He waited for the forcefield to drop, then walked out, the field coming back to life shortly after stepping through the doorway. She sat back down on the bed and picked up the book she was reading and continued to read….the title on the cover reading _Paradise Lost_ by John Milton.

* * *

Alarms began to sound as Kelly came into the control room.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Have the Drules launched another attack?"

"We're not sure, Admiral," the officer at the station replied. "Long range scans are showing unidentified large objects moving through the Terran system. They don't appear to be ships, though there are unidentified metals within. They could be asteroids or meteors, but there is nothing to suggest that they are so, most notably, their trajectory."

"Where is it all heading?" she asked.

"The mass of fragments seems to be heading within fifty thousand kilometers of terra and proceeding through the system to the edge of known space," he said.

"Then it will not be colliding with Terra or any other planets in the system?' she asked.

"No," he replied. "But it's trajectory is very similar to another event that happened nearly two years ago.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The Omega Comet," he replied. She paused a moment, lost in thought.

_The last time the Omega Comet was spotted, Christiane told us the Drules had used it to create a rift in time,_ Kelly thought to herself.

"Alert Commander Dalloway and the Voltron Force," she ordered. "I want them back here and in their ships as soon as possible. I want those chunks of whatever examined at close range. I will not risk another incident to occur if the Drules are planning to use this against us."

* * *

"That's great news, babe!" Aidan said, giving Lisa a hug.

"If we're lucky," Lisa said, "in a week or two our baby will finally be here." Suddenly, their communicators went off. Aidan tapped his voltcom.

"Dalloway here," he said.

"Commander," a voice came over the com, "you and your wife are needed back at the base. The Admiral needs your team to check out a group of unidentified objects detected flying past Terra."

"We're on our way," he replied, turning off the com. "You sure you're alright to do this?"

"yeah," Lisa replied. "The nurse insisted I continue working, and that it's safe."

"Alright them," Aidan said. "It should be a standard mission. Get a visual and be back in time for dinner."

"Let's hope so," she laughed. As she turned, another twinge hit her, and she bent over slightly, holding her stomach.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Aidan," she replied. "Let's just get back to the base and get suited up for the mission." Along with the twinge, something inside her clicked…as the trigger inched closer to its mark.

_To be continued…._


	27. Episode 126

_**animebookchic - **If you want fast, you're gonna get fast! I hope you enjoy this finale!_

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- The Gladiator Force finale is here! This finale is going to be the catalyst for the continuing story! Fast paced with the ultimate twist! I hope you all enjoy!__  
__  
_"I might only have one match...but I can make an explosion."

**_Theme Music - _**_"__Fight Song" by Rachel Platten_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 126 : "From Alpha to Omega – Part IV"**

Tetsuya walked into Med, determined to find some sort of clue to General Dari's innocence. He looked around the room, carefully analyzing every inch of it.

"There must be something here," he said to himself. "I know she didn't do it, but we caught her here with the same knife that caused the damage. Who else could have had access to the weapon?" He started to put the pieces together in his head when he heard a voice coming from the other room. He walked softly to the door and listened intently.

"The detonator is active," the woman's voice said. "Once the girl is aboard the mecha, it will only be a matter of time before her precious child makes its way into the birth canal, and triggers the bomb." Without thinking, he burst intot he room. She dropped the communicator, shocked. But the shock quickly turned to rage.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

"Making sure you filthy Terran scum get what's coming to you!" she shouted. She grabbed a scalpel off the counter and ran at him to attack. He dodged her, turning and kicking her in the stomach. She swung her arm, slicing through his pants and cutting open his leg. He turned and grabbed her arm and wrestled for the tool.

"I won't let you get away with this!" he shouted.

"You are too late!" she shouted back. "It will only be a matter of time before it explodes, and your precious Voltron and its crew will be history!" He slammed her wrist off the door frame, causing her to drop the scalpel. She swung hard, hitting him in the head, but he returned with a hard left she failed to block, punching her in the face and knocking her out cold. She slumped to the floor unconscious. He tapped his communicator.

"Security to med!" he shouted. "Intruder alert! High security needed! She is dressed as the nurse and unconscious on the floor!"

"We are on our way," a voice said. "What are the charges?"

"Sabotage," he replied, "and attacking a civilian." He turned off the com. "And if I don't hurry, murder." He ran from the room, headed quickly to the Control Room of the base.

* * *

The team quickly ran into the Control Room, meeting up with Kelly.

"What's going on?" Aidan asked. "Any idea what those things are you found?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Kelly replied. "But the mass of objects is headed rapidly towards the edge of the system. The same place Christiane had her encounter with the Omega Comet."

"You think the incidents are related?" Aidan asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "That's why I'm sending you and Voltron to check it out."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" he asked. "Let's go!" They all took off running for the doors. Once inside the ships, each one took off and docked in their respective gladiator. The repair crews and Hotaru scattered, leaving the hangar before launch.

"Gamma is locked on and ready for launch," Taye said. He looked behind him. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Mhmm," Lisa replied, strapping herself in.

"Beta locked in and ready for launch," David said.

"Systems are operational," Morgan said. "We're ready."

"Alpha is go for launch," Aidan said. "Insert keys and take off!" The three gladiators took off, touching hands momentarily before flying through their respective chutes. Outside, the bay doors opened, and Alpha flew out. The mountain opened up to allow Beta to launch, and Gamma came flying out of the nearby lake.

"Space formation?" David asked.

"If we wanna be the first ones there," Aidan snarked. "All units, form Voltron!" The gladiators broke apart and began to reconfigure. "Space Dimension! Form Feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron's eyes lit up with power as he reached to the sky and took off further and further into the heavens.

"Good luck," Kelly said, ending the communication.

* * *

"The intertial dampeners are reaching critical," the officer said. "We need to slow down or we'll burn up the engines!"

"Hold your tongue!" Centa snapped. "We have to stay one step ahead of the Voltron Force. Everything in our plan hinges on us maneuvering this mass into position at the precise speed and trajectory."

"Very well, ma'am," he replied. "We'll do our best."

"See that you do," she replied. She walked up to the view screen and looked towards their destination. "Once Deram is in place, and the correct power frequency is reached, the anomaly will open. And all we'll have to do is walk right through….to our destiny."

* * *

"Hey Feld," Aidan asked, "you getting anything from those things?"

"There's a strange energy signature," she replied. "I'm detecting a sophisticated tracking beam around the entire mass. It'll take me a minute to pinpoint the source."

"Maybe once we get a little closer," David remarked.

"Maybe," Morgan said.

"Babe," Aidan said, "you alright?"

"Seems to be the number one question on everyone's mind today," Lisa snarked.

"Just worrying," Aidan replied. "Making sure my two favorite people in the universe are alright."

"Aw," Taye said, "I didn't know you cared."

"Can it, Benton," Aidan snarked.

"Lieutenant," the officer said, "we're detecting something approaching fast. It appears to be the Voltron Force!"

"I thought our spy was going to take care of them once and for all! No matter. I have my own surprise for them. It may not be much, but it should be enough to hold them off until we complete our mission." She slammed her hand on a big red button. "Release the robeast!"

"Dalloway," Morgan said, "I'm picking up another energy signature from within the mass."

"What is it?" Aidan asked. Out of nowhere, something crashed into them, sending them end over end. The team worked their controls, trying to stabilize

"Seven hells," David shouted.

"That hurt," Taye exclaimed.

"Robeast signature," Morgan said, keying things into her panel.

"Then we better accept the warm greeting," Aidan shouted. "Denjin Dimension!" Voltron reconfigured, Beta and gamma switching.

"You don't look so tough," David said.

"Then stop playing around and put some holes in it!" Aidan snarked.

"Draw Beta Pistols!" David shouted as the guns formed in its hands. They fired at the robeast, and it tried its best to dodge the shots. Most hit the mark.

"David," Morgan shouted, "The energy signature in the mass is getting stronger."

"What does it mean, love?" he asked.

"It means this robeast is a frickin' distraction!" Morgan scolded.

"Then let's head for the source," Aidan commanded.

"And the robeast?" Taye asked.

"Think we can outrun it?" Aidan asked.

"I'll give it all we've got!" Taye shot back, pushing a lever forward all the way. Voltron took off towards the front of the mass of objects, the robeast in persuit.

* * *

Tetsuya ran into the Control Room. Kelly and Hotaru turned to face him.

"Jin, what's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Admiral," he gasped, "where is Sergeant Dalloway?"

"She's with the rest of the team checking out that mass," she replied.

"You have to call them back now!" he shouted.

"Why?' she snapped back. "What's going on?"

"I found the saboteur," he replied, "and she's planted a bomb that'll destroy Voltron!" Before either of them could react, a wave overtook the entire planet, as if time itself was stopping….

* * *

The members of the Drule High Council looked at one another in confusion. The meeting had been called without much advanced notice, the seats of the Second, Fourth, and Seventh kingdoms notably absent, with Korronith's seat taken up by the Witch Haggar. Seemingly lost in thought, as if her attention were divided, she sat quietly, yet eerily.

"Does anyone know what this is about?" King Dharlok of the Tenth kingdom asked.

"I see no sign of Skath or Merla," King Bhorn remarked. "I'm not liking this one bit."

"What you like or don't like does not concern me," Kanji said as he walked into the room. The remaining council members sat down. Kanji turned and stared directly at Bhorn, who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Lord Kanji," Queen Larinska asked, "you called us here on short notice. While we are honored by your presence, we wish to know the reason for the urgency."

"My reason is simple," he replied, still fixated on Bhorn. "I have sat back and watched the Voltron Force stretch themselves thin across the galaxy. I have also watched the Galaxy Alliance defeat us at every juncture."

"Lord Kanji," Larinska spoke again, "many of the kingdoms have chosen to stay out of Korronith's war with the Galaxy Alliance."

"And it is that unwilling spirit that condemns the entire empire to death!" kanji shouted, slamming his hand on the table, Bhorn's chalice spilling on the table in front of him. The blood red liquid rolled down the table and trickled over the side. "I told you one way or another, the Kingdoms of the Supremacy would unify. And that is exactly what I will do."

"And if we refuse?" Lord Vyrketh of the Eighth Kingdom asked. Kanji walked up to him and pulled his sword. He stabbed it through the table in front of him, the blade exiting the table between his legs, inches from his manhood.

"You have no choice," Kanji replied, gritting his teeth. "Blood has already been spilled in this war." He pulled the sword out and resheathed it. "Our bretheren across the galaxies….throughout the universe….have shed their blood and given their lives for us! Now it is time we joined together in unity to take what is rightfully ours and crush our enemies for the glory of the Drule Empire!" Haggar stood up. She stepped back and he raised his hands. "Every Drule in every corner of the universe will hear my call….and they shall call me…..MASTER!" He dropped his arms, and an uncontrollable wave blasted over them, their minds being cleared of all thought….except that of unquestioned fealty to Lord Kanji.

* * *

"It's picking up speed," Morgan said.

"The robeast or the mass?" Aidan asked.

"Both," Morgan said. "It's as if the entire system is being propelled together."

"That doesn't make sense," Aidan commented.

"Dalloway," she said, "Kelly mentioned the story Christiane told us. Suppose all of it was true. What if there really was some sort of anomaly?"

"What are you driving at, Love?" David asked.

"The combined mass of the ship, the tractor beam, and the mass of earth trailing with us is roughly the same mass as the Omega Comet!" she shouted.

"But that can't happen!" Taye shouted.

"Oh," Lisa blurted. "I don't want to bring this up…but I think I might be going into labor." Aidan's eyes widened.

"Hold on," he shouted, gripping the controls. "I'm gonna finish this once and for all." Voltron veaved in and out of the asteroids, the robeast in persuit. He gritted his teeth. Form Blazing Sword!" The symbols for Alpha, Beta, and Gamma quickly formed an energy beam the formed the Blazing Sword. A twinkle appeared in Voltron's eye as Lieutenant Centa's ship came into visual range.

"Voltron is still approaching!" the officer said. "What shall we do!"

"Wait for it," Centa replied with a grin.

"Hang in there, Lis," Aidan said under his breath. The sword glistened as Voltron took aim.

"The robeast is getting closer!" Morgan shouted.

"Aidan!" Taye shouted.

"Aidan!" David shouted.

"AIDAN!" Lisa yelled in pain.

"Hyaaa!" Aidan shuted as he turned quickly and sliced through the robeast. The sudden explosion sent a shock wave that knocked Voltron backwards on a collision course wit h Centa's ship.

"Now," she said calmly. The officer hit a button, and a strange engine began to hum. Voltron slammed into the ship, and all at once, every particle of the mass was drawn together into one place and imploded into nothingness…

* * *

Aidan carefully opened his eyes and looked around. He grabbed the controls.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked. No response. He checked the sensors, and everything was dead. He looked at the viewscreen, and could not believe his eyes. In front of him was not the wreckage of the battle, the mass they were engulfed in, or even Terra at all.

"Earth…."


End file.
